Pokemon Gijinka High School OC's Needed!
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: What if there was a high school for the Gijinka's to go to? Would drama, insanity, and romance would ensue? Battles aren't just for the battlefield, anymore, either...In need of OC's! Rules and such inside!
1. How This Works

_Hello all! Well, I decided that I was going to another story {I seem to be doing that a lot} However, this one sort of came to me. What if there was a high school for Pokemon Gijinkas? There would be drama, fun times, and everything else, plus awesome battles! So, I decided that I was going to do this...However, I also decided I wanted to do something interesting. Something I haven't done before. I'm gonna let ya'll {the readers} send out your OC's and have them join in the story. Now, this series is about pretty much everyone. Chapters and scenes rotate around each of them. I only hope I can do 'em justice, for ya'll._

_Now, here are the rules:_

**1. You can only send up to a max of three students, and a max of two teachers.**  
**2. No Legendaries as students. Legendaries are older, and they may be used for teachers, but, I'm not accepting all the teachers to be Legendaries. Legendary Teachers would be Pokemon like Shaymin, or Victini, or any of those - the others, like Dialga and Palkia, are more like...celebrities, I guess you could say.**  
**3. It's a high school, so your grades must range between 9-12th pre-evolutions {Pichu, Igglybuff, et cetera} are Elementary grades. Their secondary form, however {Pikachu, for example} can be High school level.**  
**Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's.**  
**6. I need some bitchy characters. You know the clones at your school? All pretty in pink, preppy, bitchs to everyone else? Think those.**  
**isn't exactly a rule, but, please be descriptive! It helps me get a better insight into the character fun with it!**

* * *

_And here's the information into the story:_

**Gijinka High is a school that offers excellent cirriculum, such as **_{for those of you making teacher OC's, READ!}**:**_

**-Battle Strategy -History of Pokemon {history of their own world}**  
**-Pokemon-Human Relations {The interaction between the humans and pokemon}**  
**-Survival Tactics {Learning how to survive out on your own, and keeping yourself safe}**  
**-Music  
-Home ecc.**  
**-Health  
-Abilities {Learning how to use your abilities, and the abilities of others}**  
**-Battle Class {Pokemon equivalent of gym class - meaning, warm-ups and the actual battling}**  
**-Stylist Class {Letting the Gijinkas design clothes and accessories, like Stylists do}**  
**-Astronomy  
-Art  
-Botany  
-Methods of Evolution  
-Shiny Coloration Theory  
-School Newspaper**

* * *

**Staff:**

**Principal:**  
**Nurse:**  
**Cafeteria Cooks:**  
**Librarian:**  
**Counselor:**  
**Dorm Advisor(s):**

* * *

**Dormitories:**

**The dormitories are based off of the types for Pokemon. In the following, you will see the list of Dormitories:**

**-Arceus Dorms: Normal Types  
-Articuno Dorms: Ice Types  
-Mew Dorms: Psychic Types  
-Registeel Dorms: Steel Types  
-Groudon Dorms: Ground Types  
-Darkrai Dorms: Dark Types  
-Shaymin Dorms: Grass Types  
-Genesect Dorms: Bug Types  
-Moltres Dorms: Fire Types  
-Zapdos Dorms: Electic Types  
-Regirock Dorms: Rock Types  
-Kyogre Dorms: Water Types  
-Latias/Latios Dorms: Dragon Types. **_Latias is used for the girls part of the dorms, and Latios for the boys._  
**-Giratina Dorms: Ghost Types  
-Ho-Oh Dorms: Flying Types  
-Drapion Dorms: Poison Types  
-Colbalion Dorms: Fighting Types**

* * *

_Alright, now onto the profile format for students:_

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Grade:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Piercings:**

**Tattoos:**

**Scars:**

**Braces {Opt}:**

**Make-Up{Opt}:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Least Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Class:**

**Least Favorite Class:**

**Strong Suits:**

**Weak Points:**

**Attacks:**

**Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Who do you think they might be friends with?:**

**Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}**

**Theme Song(s):**

**Quote(s):**

**Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:**

* * *

_Now for the teachers:_

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Piercings:**

**Tattoos:**

**Scars:**

**Braces {Opt}:**

**Make-Up{Opt}:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Least Favorite Color:**

**Strong Suits:**

**Weak Points:**

**Attacks:**

**Which Class Does He/She Teach?:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Who do you think they might be friends with?:**

**Theme Song(s):**

**Quote(s):**

**Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:**

* * *

_And, finally, Faculty:_

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Grade:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Piercings:**

**Tattoos:**

**Scars:**

**Braces {Opt}:**

**Make-Up{Opt}:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Least Favorite Color:**

**Strong Suits:**

**Weak Points:**

**Attacks:**

**Occupation:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Who do you think they might be friends with?:**

**Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}**

**Theme Song(s):**

**Quote(s):**

**Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:**

* * *

_For an example, I'm going to introduce you guys to my OC for this story:_

**Full Name: **Lola Storm

**Nicknames: **Lo, Freak {by clones}, Disaster

**Species: **Absol

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **May 13th

**Grade: **9th

**Physical Appearance: **White hair, tipped with black, red eyes, pale skin. Her hair goes down to her chest, her bangs pushed to the side, slightly covering her left eye. She stands at 5'5" when standing, and has a sleek build. A black sickle grows out of her head, above her right ear, and she has a scythe-like tail of the same color. Her nails are naturally black. A dark oval shaped gem rests on her head.

**Piercings: **Three per ear - one on her lobs, two on the top, her left one having a bar going through it as the third one.

**Tattoos: **None.

**Scars: **A couple on her legs.

**Braces {Opt}: **None.

**Make-Up{Opt}: **Black eyeliner, black mascara.

**Clothes: **White hoodie, with a black fur trim, grey tank top, with a pink heart on it, black plaid skirt, and black Converse knee-high boots. Also has a black collar around her neck, with silver pyramid studs on it, and grey fingerless gloves adorn her hands.

**Personality: **Relatively distant from most people, Lola knows that people see Absol as disaster bringers, due to the ability they have to sense when a natural disaster is about to strike. When she warms up to a person, she shows her true colors; a loyal friend, who will take on anyone who hurts those close to her. She's got an air of serenity to her, when things are peaceful, but, when a disaster is about to strike, she begins to grow worried, and, if it is something big, she freaks out. When in class, she's observant and mostly quiet, preferring to learn, rather than talk and ignore everything.

**Hobbies: **Reading, stargazing, hanging out with her friends, mountain climbing and battling.

**Likes: **Drinking tea, battles, books, her friends, learning, dark colors, sweet poffins, weekends, the moon, music.

**Dislikes: **Anyone who messes with her, jerks, storms, really obnoxiously bright colors, Mondays, sunlight, and flying.

**Favorite Food: **Cupcakes {preferably, chocolate cupcakes with either chocolate or white frosting and sprinkles}

**Least Favorite Food: **Radishes

**Favorite Color: **Dark violet

**Least Favorite Color: **Orange

**Favorite Class: **Astronomy

**Least Favorite Class: **Health

**Strong Suits: **Strong-minded, and is a very tactical thinker in the battlefield. She can also scare the crap out of somebody with her rare 'Glare of Dark Death', as so it has been named.

**Weak Points: **She's somewhat shy, and has learned to be cautious when around others. She also loses control of her temper, and can be violent during a battle, if pissed off enough.

**Attacks: **Razor Wind, Bite, Shadow Ball, and Slash.

**Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}: **1st period - Abilities, 2nd period - History of Pokemon, 3rd Period - Astronomy, 4th period - Battle Class, Lunch, 5th period - Survival Tactics, 6th period - Art, 7th period - Health, and 8th period - Methods of Evolution.

**History: **Lola was raised on the mountains her whole life. When she was a kid, she thought she could use her powers to make people understand that Absols didn't cause disaster - that they were simply trying to alert them of fore coming disasters. Her parents warned her not to try it, at her young age, but, being young and naive, she did it anyways, when one night, a tornado was heading towards a town not all that far away. She left and went to go alert the villagers, only to be chased out, and hit in the back with a few gravel rocks. There were two other times she tried to warn everyone when a disaster would come, but, they refused to listen, and she gave up, by the time she turned ten.

**Family: **She's an only child, and lives with her parents, until she is enrolled into Gijinka High.

**Who do you think they might be friends with?: **People who don't judge her for her abilities, and who have a nice heart. {side note: You can use other character names, if you wish, but, for her, this is just for now}

**Hero(es){Who do they look up to?}: **N/a

**Theme Song(s): **"You can't take me" by Bryan Adams, "Hero" by Nickelback, "Innocent" by Taylor Swift.

**Quote(s): **"You really wanna piece of me?"; "People just don't seem to listen. They don't wanna understand something their ignorance leads them to believe, and that's something I had to learn the hard way, kid."; "Mom, Dad, you two officially enrolled me into a mental hospital..."

**Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: **Not that I can think of.

* * *

_Okay, that's all for now! You guys can either give me your OC's through PM or Review, and I'll show all the characters once submission's done {though, I'll still take some OC's for later on...transfer students, or for the next year}._

_Thank you for reading, and I hope to see your OC's, cuz I'll be really excited to! :)_

_Bye-bye!_


	2. Oc Update What we've got so far

**Hey everyone~ Okay, I've been getting some AMAZING OC's from you guys! Thank you to everyone who made them! I'm still accepting OC's, and stuff, though, but, I wanted to show just what we had so far on here, in case ya'll haven't been checking up on my profile (tottaly okay if you haven't - I just posted the OC's on there, so people could keep track)**

**Here we go:**

* * *

**Students:**

Full Name: Ryan Burns

Nicknames: none

Species: Charmeleon

Gender:Male

Age: 18

Birthday: November 1st

Grade: 12

Physical Appearance: 6"4, short red spiky hair, nails are sharp like claws, has tail with flame at end and has red eyes.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: x shape scar on forehead

Braces {Opt}: no

Make-Up{Opt}: no

Clothes: blue jeans with hole in back for tail, white shirt with flame logo on back, and black sneakers

Personality: he has two kinds of personalities (will explain later) his usually personality is calm and easy going. Hardly gets mad. Very patient and loves to have a good laugh. His appetite rivals a Munchlax. He enjoys the company of other people. He acts a little immature. Now his other personality is savage, ruthless, something like an animal. (I will explain more about it$

Hobbies: eating, meeting new people, looking at the stars, and mostly having fun

Likes: eating, warm areas, Goofing around, and annoying some people

Dislikes: bad food, no more food, cold or rainy weather, and jerks.

Favorite Food: The Cheese Burger

Least Favorite Food: Booled cabbage XP

Favorite Color: red and white

Least Favorite Color: pink

Favorite Class: astronomy

Least Favorite Class: art (he is just plain bad with it)

Strong Suits: very adaptable, able to turn any situation to his advantage.

Weak Points: he goofs around too much, only gets  
Serious when he deems fit (which isn't very often)

Attacks: Flamethrower, brick break, return, and dragon rage (only uses it when in rage)

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} 1p- Art, 2p- Battle class, 3p- astronomy, 4p- history of Pokemon, lunch 5p- Survival tactics, 6p- Health, 7p- Battle strategy, 8p- Methods of Evolution.

History: when his family were traveling a storm suddenly came. As quickly as it came it had done severe damage. Ryan's parents diedand in the process something smash against his head. The results were that he went into a rage destroying everything at sight. Luckily his older brother was able to stop him but now Ryan has a scar on his head and another person in him. His brother helped him to control his temper and they had been sticking together for years.

Family: Parents are dead, only has an older brother Jack, who is a Charizard and is traveling.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Ryan can be friends with almost anyone, except for really stubborn jerks. There is a certain nice feeling about him.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} his older brother.

Theme Song(s): new divide by linkin park and "animal I have become" (when he goes into full rage)

Quote(s): "It's hard to get mad when you have been at your worst."

Notes: the only time he goes into rage is when under extreme stress then he attacks anything or anyone.

Full Name:Lola Evans

Nicknames:Lala

Species:Zoroark

Gender:Female

Age:17

Birthday:July 18

Grade:11th

Physical Appearance:Lola is 5'8 with a slim body. Her skin is a light tan color, and her eyes are blue-green. She has an ear of a regular Zoroark, and her hair, which reaches her knees, has the same color and is pulled back the exact same way as one as well. There are white bandages wrapped around half of her left arm.

Piercings:One earring in her right ear

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:One going from her elbow to her wrist on her left arm, under the bandages.

Braces {Opt}:N/A

Make-Up{Opt}:Some red eyeshadow

Clothes:She wears a black belly tank-top, purple short-sleeved hoddie zipped up halfway, red fingerless gloves, ripped gray jeans, and tattered red Converse.

Personality:Lola is a tomboy and prefer to hang out with boys more than girls. She is also a thrillseeker and a bit of a troublemaker. Music is one of the most important things to her (hence the nickname). When it comes to battling, Lola loves it and is a strong opponent. She'll take on anyone, antime, anywhere if they want to. Although she appears tough, Lola is actually rather friendly, although she absolutely despises people like Sophia. She absolutely loves jokes and pranks, and it's extremely easy to make her laugh. She can transform herself and/or her surroundings like a regular Zoroark, which she'll do to freak people out. Lola doesn't like having pranks pulled on her, though, so don't attempt it unless you want the lights knocked out of you...

Hobbies:Skateboarding, guitar playing, singing, songwriting, going on adventures, battling, playing vidoe games, and pulling pranks

Likes:Music, adventures, fighting, jokes, dares, nighttime, and guy stuf

Dislikes:Most girly things, snotty people, being bored, and math

Favorite Food:Pizza, preferably pepperoni, and cheese fries

Least Favorite Food:Most kinds of vegetables, especially green beans

Favorite Color:Red, black, and any shade of purple

Least Favorite Color:Pink and yellow

Favorite Class:Music

Least Favorite Class:Methods of Evolution

Strong Suits:She's basically fearless, so she's up to any challenge, even ones other people wouldn't dream of doing it, she's great at expresssing her thoughts and feelings (usually through music), and she's an excellent fighter.

Weak Points:She doesn't really think about safety when trying something dangerous (She has a few bandages beside the wraps on her arm on her body), she tends to get in trouble a bit, and she gets bored very easily, causing her to have trouble concetrating in a few of her classes.

Attacks:Night Daze, Low Sweep, Agility, Shadow Claw

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} 1-Music, 2-Survival Tatics, 3-Methods of Evolution, 4-History of Pokemon, Lunch, 5-Health, 6-Battling Class, 7-Pokemon-Human Relations, 8-Astronomy

History:When Lola was 10 and her brother was only a couple months home, their parents took them on a camping trip in a clearing of a dense forest. On the third morning of the trip, the children woke up with their parents nowhere in sight. It is unknown what happen to them, whether they abandoned the two, went missing, or something out, but they never saw them again. For a few months, Lola stayed in the forest, taking great care of her baby brother. She then decided to take him and leave the forest to find a better home. After a long trip, they ended up in a large city, and while wandering the streets, a sweet old lady saw them. Seeing how dirty the children were and noticing the many cuts and brusises on Lola, she decided to take them into her home. The lady loved and care for them a lot. She homeschoolde them both, and when Lola was 15, she decided to enroll her into the Gijinka High School to get a proper education and make more friends.

Family:Unknown mother and father, 7-year old brother, a Zorua named Zayne, and her adoptive mother, who the children call Nana

Who do you think they might be friends with?: As long as they aren't a spoiled brat, Lola will be friends with just about anyone, but will hang out with boys more often.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}N/A

Theme Song(s):"All In" by Artist vs. Poet and "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne

Quote(s)*Laughing from a joke, "Let's do this!", "Where's the fun?", "Aw, come on! It's not that scary/dangerous!", and many quotes about music

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:She skateboards just about everywhere, and also carries an iPod and a pair of headphones with her all the time, also a journal for lyrics and guitar chords.

Full Name:Sophia Smith

Nicknames:Sophie, Princess

Species:Lopunny

Gender:Female

Age:17

Birthday:February 22

Grade:12

Physical Appearance:Sophia is about 5'5, and she is quite skinny. Her straight, silky blonde hair reaches all the way down her back, and her eyes and big, sparkly, and pink. She has ears and a tail like a Lopunny.

Piercings:Diamond earrings

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:N/A

Braces {Opt}:N/A

Make-Up{Opt}:Light blue eyeshadow, mascara, a tad bit of blush, pink shimmering lip gloss, and pink nail polish.

Clothes:Her outfirt consits of a pink halter top, red mini-skirt, sparkling pink high heels, gold necklace with a heart-shaped diamond, and some pink and blue bracelets on both her arms.

Personality:Sophia is one the "bitchy" characters you need. She is a spoil brat who will cry until she gets her way. She's also a MAJOR flirt, and will seduce boys to do any work she doesn't want to do. If that doesn't work, she will alway use bribery. Sophia talks almost nonstop, and talks down on most people. She hopes to one day be a famous actress, clothe designer, or both.

Hobbies:Doing he make-up, shopping for clothes, flirting, talking/texing on her phone, and creating new outfits

Likes:Clothes, jewelry, basically anything pretty, sparkly, and girly, money, and boys

Dislikes:Working, not getting what she wants, school, disgusting things, and getting her make-up/clothes/hair messed up or dirty.

Favorite Food:Strawberries, especially with whipped cream

Least Favorite Food:Meat of any kind

Favorite Color:Pink

Least Favorite Color:Dark green

Favorite Class:Stylist. It's not her favorite, but she also likes Home Ec.

Least Favorite Class:Every other class besides the the two mentioned above.

Strong Suits:Rich and beautiful...I don't think that really counts, but I couldn't think of anything else, plus she uses these two things to her advantage a lot.

Weak Points:She's extremely emotional and tends to get upset or angry very easily and cries a lot, lazy, and isn't really smart. (She's not a complete bimbo, though)

Attacks:Attract, Quick Attack, Jump Kick, Charm

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}1-Pokemon-Human Relations, 2-Health, 3-Abilities, 4-History of Pokemon, Lunch, 5-Stylist Class, 6-Battle Class, 7-Botany , 8-Home Ec.

History:Her parents are both extremely rich and famous, so Sophia has been living a glamorous life. She's traveled all over the world to the most beautiful and exotic places. Whatever she wanted, she got it in a second. Her father (despite her tantrums) decided that she should go to school to get a little taste of the real world, so he sent her to the Pokemon Gijinka High School when she was a Freshman.

Family:Only child, with celebrity parents.

Who do you think they might be friends with?:The other "clones"; Her and Lola have been enemies since Lola first started going to the school

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}All the Hollywood starlets

Theme Song(s):"Fame" by Lady

Name: Amber Alan  
Nickname: none  
Species: Vulpix  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Birthday: December 2nd  
Grade: 9th  
Physical Appearance: she has tannish skin and brown eyes and long brownish, reddish (call it amber hair, I guess XD) that goes down to the middle of her back. She has sx tails and has some hair that curves up (like a Vulpix)She's a little short, standng at 5 feet and wears light brown gloves  
Piearcings: none  
Tattoos: none  
Scar: none  
Braces: no  
Make-up: no  
Clothes: She normally wears a white t-shirt and jean shorts with blue converse. She likes to wear omething simple all of the time.  
Personality: she's an optomisitc girl, always looking at the happy side of things. She pretty much goes with anything and is ok with anything. She's never afraid to try something new. However, when she snaps she has quite a temper. She is quite naive, though. She can also get really emotional. She does like romance, so sometimes she tends to hook people up (and is successful XD) She always tries to be strong, but sometimes she shows her weak side. She also has a knack of solving problems, helping people with their own lives becuase she understands and listens. When she doesn't like someone she doesn't show that she likes them. She tries to be friendly, but secretly dislike them.  
Hobbies:reading, writing, matchmaking, exploring, leaning (certain things)  
Likes: trying new things, sunny/warm weather, nature  
Dislikes:Dislikes: snobby people, rain, bullies, tomatoes, people who don't listen and do their own thing, negative stuff  
Favorite Food: pasta, lasagna, spaghetti, pretty much anything in that category and curry  
Least Favorte Food: er.. tomatoes? and asparagous?  
Favorite color: red and blue  
Least Favorite color: green  
Favorite class: art  
Least Fav class: history  
Strong points: I think I did that mostly on the personality parts j\hehe ' just PM me if you want more info  
Weak points: that's also in the peronsaliy parts. Since she is an optomistic girl, she can get careless at , she doesn't think during a chaotic situation.  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Nasty Plot, Extrasensory, Fant Attack  
classes: 1 Survival

3. Art

of Evolution,

Lunch

7 Abilities

8. health  
History: she had a normal life until she lost her brother in a tsunami. Somehow, she managed to suvive wth her mom, but her brother was missing snce then and from then on, she ddn't really like the rain (if u want more info, just PM me )  
Family: she lived with her mom, s\and she has no idea where her dad is  
Friends: she's friends wth a lot of people, since she doesn't judge a lot of people, however, if the person is bitchy or feels sorry for themselves aall of the time, then she gets annoyed with that person  
Heros: none  
Theme Songs: (can you think of hat? sry and thanks)  
Quotes: 'no worries' and she thinks of sarcastic comments sometimes  
Notes: er... can't think of any at the moment XD

Name: Phil Luciano

Nicknames: Suit, The Mafia Guy (Preps)

Species: Empoleon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 21st

Grade: 11th

Physical Apperince: Dark skin, blue eyes, dark blue hair (natural), very little fat or muscle on bones. His hair is in a crew cut.

Peirceings: None

Scars: 3 across his left eye

Tatoos: None

Braces: None

Cloths: Phil wears a dark blue dress pants and over coat, a light blue dress shirt, white gloves, black dress shoes, a dark blue Spartan helmet with the trident points on it, a white hankercheif thing (the thing Edgeworth has around his neck), and a leather belt.

Personality: Phil is very out-going and often finds himself in trubble with people because he is a natural birn debater and will do everything in his power to prove he's right. The preps piss him off to no end, but he's a gentleman so he doesn't let his emotions get to him (often, piss him off enough he may well kill ya.). He is commonly thought to be a player based on his apperice, but he can't speak to girls one-on-one unless he's debateing agenst them. He often gets the feeling he's being fallowed. Besides the peranoia, he's a great stratagist and will oftem quote the Art of War.

Hobbies: Stratagy, Fenceing, Debateing, swimming, writeing poems (mostly about the horrors of war and how stuborn stupidity will get one no where)

Likes: The above, justice being served, being the guy behinde the scenes.

Dislikes: Preps (who doesn't?), injustice, being in the limelight, fighting unnessicary battles, drama, narcasists (whoukd that be redundent with Preps on the list?)

Favorite foods: Samon

Least favorite food: Poltry

Favorite color: Dark blue

Least favorite: None (in this case has an "All things carry their own beauty." ethos)

Favorite class: Human-Pokemon Relatons

Least favorite: Battle Class

Strong suits: Never agrues unless he knows he'll win, writeing very scary poems, always backs up his claims with facts and documented sorces, swims like a pro, he can kill a person 13 diffrent ways with his rapier, very stratogical at all times, gentlemanly.

Weak points: Paranoid, tends to have his emotions get the batter of him, litterally doesn't sleep until his idea of justice is served, has a twisted sence of justice

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam, and Grass Knot

Classes: Art (1), Battle Class (2), Survival Skills (3), Stratagy (4), Lunch, History (5), Pokemon-Human Relations (6), Home ecc. (7), Music (8)

History: Phil's past is nothing to envy. He was born in a war torn area where he was kidnapped and was used as a childer soldier. He became very stratigical amd led his squard arlund the enemy position and slaughtered them. One day when he was 7 he had enough of the violence. He ran, and in doing so, he was attacked by one of his friends, who he was forced to kill. When he escaped, he lived with a Shifty Gijinka named Igor. Igor worked as a fortune teller and payed for Phil's schooling. When he was 10, he'd have dreams of the day he killed his friend, and he ran away again, bit not before leaveing a note that told Igor everything. When he arrived back at his original home, it was a blaze. He vowed that no injusticehe could stop would happen, and began looking into laws. As ot was, he began to live alone. Fishing for food. He was then sent to a boarding school in the north where he went to middle school. He was then enrled into the Gijinka High School where he delt woth a new foe, preps. He would ignore them as best he could, untol one day someone called him a "Killimg machine and nothing else." he snaled and nearly snaoed the kid's neak with it.

Friends: None, unless they aproch him first.

Heroes: None

Quotes: "What is it?", "You're quite mistaken, you see...", "You dare bring that up one more time, I will post a picture of you on an ex-convict dateing site!"

Theme songs: I'll Face Myself (Persona 4), Imagine (John Lennon), Unistall (Can't remember the singer)

Full Name: Aria Sparks

Nicknames: Ari

Species: Pikachu

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: Feburary 12th

Grade: Either 9th or 10th

Physical Appearance: Long wavy bangs that are in the middle of her face and end at her nose. Grass green eyes.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: none

Braces {Opt}: none

Make-Up{Opt}: none

Clothes: A blue SnapBack backwards with her bangs coming out the hole

Personality: A tomboy. She's really cool and friendly. When she's scared, she gets angry instead of showing her fear. Like a Zorua, she's mischievous and is a smart alec. She hates queen bees and isn't afraid to tell them off. She loves to sing. Ari loves her friends and will put the before herself. Aria isn't exactly ladylike and loves to get dirty and easily fits in with the boys. She hates everything girly and is super stubborn to put on anything pretty. She looks fragile but is actually very strong.

Hobbies: singing and training

Likes: Singing, her friends, sweets, apples, training, and gum.

Dislikes: Queen bees, bullies, spicy foods, know-it-alls, jerks, and school

Favorite Food: Gormet Pizza

Least Favorite Food: Anything spicy

Favorite Color: Teal

Least Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Class: Music and Battle

Least Favorite Class: Stylist

Strong Suits: Knows how to battle and uses strategies very quick during a battle.

Weak Points: Her smart Alec says can get her in trouble at times and will try to attack any one who hurts her friends

Attacks: Attract, Thunderbolt, Iron tail, and Focus Punch.

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} 1st: Art 2nd: Health 3rd: Astronomy 4th: Battle class—lunch— 5th: Stylist class 6th: Music 7th: Survival tactics 8th: Home ecc

History: Her father died awhile ago, but Aria stays strong and helps out her mother. She's been a lover of music since she was a Pichu. She always sings Somebody to Love since that was the song her parents first danced to.

Family: An Emolga sister named Petunia and a mother Raichu named Annie

Who do you think they might be friends with?: An Oshwott named Dean

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} None

Theme Song(s): Loves the song Somebody to Love (though she's not a romantic)

Quote(s): Duces with a peace sign.

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She is oblivious at Deans crush on her (but they will be together on your pace)

Full Name* Laurel DuMont

Nicknames* Laurie

Species* Milotic

Gender* Female

Age* 17

Birthday* 1/6

Grade* 11

Physical Appearance* She looks absolutely stunning, with shoulder-blade length, honey-blond hair, usually tied up into a haphazard, loose ponytail, and clear blue eyes, the color of ice, but not as cold. She has, sharp, slanted features, giving her a sort of regal air to her appearance. The girl Laurel's skin tone looks as if it used to be pale, but tanned itself over into a more tan color. She stands at 5'8, and weighs about 120.

Piercings* Other than two little studs in her ears, no.

Tattoos* None.

Scars* A long, jagged one from her thigh, swirling back to her calves, from an ice skating incident.

Braces {Opt}* None.

Make-Up{Opt}* Not much, just some mascara, and black eyeliner.

Clothes* She's rather simple really, sticking to blue jeans, sky blue Hightops, and tank-tops, which are typically shades of blue. Laurie covers herself up with a tight, black jacket, because hey, she has a physique to show off, doesn't she?

Personality* Laurie's hard to crack, really. She's always been a quiet kid, prefering to stick to solitude than actual people. When she can get to know you, she turns out to be confident and witty, unlike how she seems normally. People naturally like her, because of her good looks(coming from her evolution), but she doesn't care much for vanity, liking people who care for her, not her appearance. Laurie can be cold and harsh, like the ice, if someone angers her, and it's hard to regain her trust if you happen to lose it.

Hobbies* Acrobatics, battling, ice skating, playing solitaireXD

Likes* Ice, cold, food, water, swimming, the color blue, green, and purple

Dislikes* Heat, fire, the color orange, hot wings, bullies, and

Favorite Food* Fro-yo

Least Favorite Food* Hot wings

Favorite Color* Blue, specifically lighter shades.

Least Favorite Color* Orange

Favorite Class* Battle class

Least Favorite Class* Astronomy

Strong Suits* Patient, she can wait a while, if it means reaching whatever her goal is at the moment. Battle skills, using her patience and smarts, she strikes at the opponent at the most opportune time. And if she can't beat them, she can outlast them.

Weak Points* Lack of communication, she can't talk to people well, unless their her friends. As such, she's horrible at partner battles.

Attacks* Surf, ice beam, hypnosis, recover

Classes* 1) Battle Class  
2) Astronomy  
3) Survival  
4) Abilities  
5) Lunch  
6) Stylist  
7) Art  
8) Home Ec.

History* Born a geeky little kid, Laurie DuMont always strived to be better than those people one day, especially under the insistance of her mother. Her father wasn't around much, being a successful buisnessman, and Laurel, in her opinion, doesn't consider him a good parent. Anyway, after coming home from school in a fit after Freshman year ended, Laurie kept her promise, starting to diet, work out, and practice her abilities overall. Her mother did notice this, and helped her out by making sure her dinner included Dry berries. By the end of summer, Laurie DuMont was practically a different girl, her gangly, awkward appearance shaping into a lean, hard one. Of course, as teenagers do, she was flocked to, and she rejected every last one of those people who wanted to befriend her, the same ones verbally abusing her just a year ago. She did find a nice group of friends, and remains with them.

Family* A mother Milotic, and a father Gyrados.

Who do you think they might be friends with?* Anyone who can stand her knack of being a somewhat loner.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}* Um, gijinka Articuno?

Theme Song(s)* Stronger, Kelly Clarkson:)

Quote(s)* "Cool, I guess?", "Try me, because that's /obviously/ a good idea.."

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}* Laurie used to be picked on a lot, I mean, A LOT, for being about as attractive as the cafeteria floor. Through her striving to not be beaten, she simply... Evolved.(Hah, get it?) She still keeps that never give in mentality.

Full Name: Ivory Blizzard

Nicknames:Ivi,Nerd(clones),Geek(clones),

Species: Glaceon

Gender: Female

Age:15

Birthday: December, 23

Grade:9

Physical Appearance: Blueish/whitish hair in two low triangular pigtails tipped in a dark blue. She has short blue bangs, her skin is pale blue speckled with a few white spots. She has aquamarine eyes and frames them with a pair of white glasses. She has a tail that looks exactly like her pigtails but more fluffy.

Piercings: A pair of crystal studs.

Tattoos:none.

Scars: A small gash on her leg from a skiing accident.

Braces {Opt}: yes. Silver ones.

Make-Up{Opt}: White eyeshadow, brown mascara,and peppermint lip balm.

Clothes: A turquoise knitted sweater that lays on her shoulders and a black tank top underneath with a pair of blue yoga pants and a pair of white boots with two poofs on it tying it.

Personality: Ivory is a nerd. She is super smart and can figure any math problem within a second. She enjoys the library and she even talks to the books, as she has no friends besides her study partners (but are they really friends?) Ivory can be athletic but only if theirs snow evolved other then that she's a pretty strong runner.

Hobbies:Learning,Reading,Going to the library,eating noodles,making hot chocolate,

Likes:Snow, Ice, Mountains, Cold Places, Hot Drinks, Learning, Reading,Doing Math

Dislikes:Mean People, Hot Places,Sweating

Favorite Food: Noodles

Least Favorite Food: Chilli

Favorite Color: Icy Blue

Least Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Class: Ivory loves all classes but the one she loves the most is Shiny Coloration Theory.

Least Favorite Class: Home ecc. She stinks at cooking and sowing.

Strong Suits: Her smartness, and her enthusiasm of learning.

Weak Points: She can be easy to put down which means she is an easy target for the stupid clones.

Attacks: Ice Beam,Icy Wind, Blizzard, Frost Breath

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

1 period- Astronomy

2 period- Shiny Coloration Theory

3 period-Art

4 period-History of Pokemon

Lunch

5 period- Survival Tactics

6 period-Methods of evolution

7 period-Pokemon- Human Relations

8 period- Battle Class

History: Ivory was raised in the snow, everyday she would play near the ice rock because it was so cold it made her feel good. She loved skiing and snowboarding and was pretty good at it to. Her parents weren't that nice though. Once she snowboarded down the highest mountain in her area when she told her parents, they got mad and told her to stop doing that and study, so she can be successful in life. Ivory stuck with that and she came out pretty dang smart.

Family: She is an only child but is cousins with all the eeveelutions.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People who can accept her smartness and enjoy her personality.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} A few professors.

Theme Song(s): N/A

Quote(s): " I don't think thats wise...", "Icy Cool!" "Emc2, Life is Math, Math is life." "Hey (insert title of book here), Hows it going sir (title of book), why how do you do madame (insert title of book here)

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

Full Name:Ava Jay Savery

Nicknames:Her father and a few others that are close enough to her to have earned her permission affectionately call her by various nicknames that end in the word bird such as Jaybird or Bluebird and occasionally gets extremely defensive about who uses her nicknames.

Species:Xatu

Gender:Female

Age:15

Birthday:July 11th

Grade:9th

Physical Appearance:Light green hair with black tips, tied back with a red ribbon that falls slightly past her Ava's hair isn't tied back the green locks cascade down to her eyes are a dark grey,almost black but when she uses her physic powers they glow red. Ava's skin is slightly tan from all the time she spends fingers are longer than most and her nails naturally end in a point,much like claws.

Piercings:She wears earrings,usually feathers but she'll occasionally wear ruby studs.

Tattoos:She has one of a tribal bird on her right shoulder.

Scars:None

Braces {Opt}:None

Make-Up{Opt}:She always wears her black will occasionally paint scenes that she has seen in her physic visions on her body,usually on her arms but sometimes she'll paint them on her legs or even on her face.

Clothes:Ava wears a short green dress that ends a few inches above her knees,two white stripes are on the bottom of the dress has long white sleeves that have one black and one red stripe at the has red knee socks and black flats.

Personality:Although she is quite shy Ava doesn't scare easily and is actually very adventurous, and would brave even a herd of rabid clones to find a good spot to hardly loses her temper although she hates flirts and will often harshly lash out at them when they try and flirt with often loses track of time whether its looking after her siblings or painting them(although her little brothers would hardly stay still long enough to even get a good sketch).Ava is a very trusting person but betray her trust and its not likely you will get it has always loved the warmth and light of the sun,but sometimes she likes to sit inside,curled up in a comfy chair with a good book in one hand and a cup of hot coco in her other while she listens to the tapping of rain on the knows that she is odd and she loves it, that's why she started her habit of painting her visions on her close friends Ava will often be more open and comfortable but still quiet and will also occasionally speak random thoughts or give weird comments that, at first, don't seem to have anything to do with the conversation but actually make sense if you think about has always been a family person,fretting tirelessly if she can't be around at least one of her numerous siblings .The middle child of four children and the only girl Ava would be constantly helping her parents with her two twin younger brothers, Alex and Nathan, while her older bother,Devon,was out doing his own loves song birds and her violin almost as much as she loves her family and would listen to the beautiful music they both make day in and day out if she also has a thing for backformations, such as using aster to signify something good.

Hobbies:Painting,playing violin,singing,listening to music,reading

Likes:Reading,painting,playing violin,sweets,birds,music, the sun

Dislikes:Varius foods(She is a picky eater),loud noises,blood, fighting

Favorite Food:Ava likes anything sweet but if she had to chose then she would say that red velvet cake is her favorite.

Least Favorite Food:Carrots

Favorite Color:Royal blue

Least Favorite Color:Grey

Favorite Class:Art

Least Favorite Class:Battle class

Strong Suits:Since she has photographic memory, Ava remembers everything she is also a great strategist, even if she doesn't like can see visions of the future and the past, usefulness varying on what she sees.

Weak Points:Ava is deathly afraid of snakes and also has trouble putting her thoughts into words because she tends to think differently then most.

Attacks:Calm mind,Physic,Ominous Wind,Aerial Ace

Classes:1st period - Abilities,  
2nd period - Health  
3rd Period - Music  
4th period - Battle Class  
Lunch  
5th period - Astronmy  
6th period - Art  
7th period - History of Pokemon  
8th period - Survival Tactics

History:Ava was born on a unusually quiet night, she cried only when the light hit her eyes, but after a while, even before she saw her mother for the first time, she just stopped. This worried many of the people around her, but she pulled through the night. The whole time being first Ava openly acted odd, and until the 7th grade no one cared that she was odd it didn't matter to when she hit 7th grade Ava realized that her odd behavior was driving people away s she changed herself, she started copying the popular people and eventually was accepted into their then she wasn't happy so she went back to her odd ways and has never gone back since,laughing at anyone who calls her weird now. Ava grew a very strong bond with her mother, Emi Savery, because she understood her daughter's odd behavior. Her father, Matt Savery, wasn't around much due to work, but whenever he was, Ava latched onto him like a monkey to a banana. Even though she was very close to her whole family,Ava was always more closer to Devon,her older brother by a year, than anyone else in the he went to college they were she learned she was going to have two new siblings Ava was ecstatic,but also would no longer be the baby of the family and had to be mature so she could help with the new additions to the family.

Family:Emi Savery(Mom), Matt Savery(Father), Devon Savery(Older brother), Alex and Nathan Savery(Younger twin brothers)

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Anyone who can deal with her odd behavior.

Full Name: Dean

Nicknames: Shorty, short-stack, shrimp, peewee (all by bullies)

Species: Oshawott

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: December 29

Grade: Either 9th or 10th

Physical Appearance: Has brown eyes

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: None

Personality: Funloving and carefree. But he's always determined and confident in battles. He always tries his best in school. He's a bit timid because of all the bullies who pick on him. Like Aria, he's mischevious and loves pranking too. He's been training with Ari so he's very strong in battle. He can be a bit of a goofball. Dean tries his best to stay out of trouble and bails Ari out of trouble too.

Hobbies: Surfing, pranking, sharpening his scalchop, and training

Likes: Surfing, pranking, chocolate cake, ice cream, and being with Aria

Dislikes: Being bullied, when Aria gets in trouble, pistachio ice cream, low tidal waves

Favorite Food: Chocolate cake and tacos

Least Favorite Food: Spinach.

Favorite Color: Aqua and grass green (Aria's eye color)

Least Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Class: Astronomy

Least Favorite Class: Pokemon-Human relationships

Strong Suits: He's very smart and gets A's and B's. Training with Aria made him more agile and aware.

Weak Points: He's timid and is afraid to stand up to his bullies and tell someone about it - except Ari. He wings it in battles and mostly uses Razor Shell.

Attacks: Razor Shell, Scald, Retaliate, Fury Cutter.

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

1.) Astronomy  
2.) Abilities  
3.) Methods of evolution  
4.) Battle Class - Lunch  
5.) Human-Pokemon relatinship  
6.) Health  
7.) Survival Tactics  
8.) Home Ecc

History: He's been best friends with Aria since they were babies. Bullies pick on him because of his size and how he's too timid. After one near death experience, Aria has been traing with him.

Family: His mother, a Blastoise named Aqua, and father, A Samurott named Memphis.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Aria

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} His dad for being so strong.

Theme Song(s): I'm Sexy and I Know It

Quote(s): "Bring it on! (in battles)" "Whoo! That was fun!" "What a rush!"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: He has a huge crush on Aria and like Ari, he won't evolve. He sings I'm Sexy and I Know It to make Aria laugh. Forgot to mention that Aria has a great sense of humor and knows when she goes over board.

Full Name: Jason Kanji

Nicknames: Jay

Species: Gallade

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: March 9th

Grade:9

Physical Appearance: He has blue hair that go to his eyes, dark orange eyes, blue skin for his upper half and white for lower half, he is 5'10" with a agile body structure. He has a orange protrusion on his chest and back. A gray crest on his head. White spikes of fur behind his ears. He also has extendable blades on his elbows.

Piercings:None

Tattoos:None

Scars: One big one on his back( from being attacked by a Sceptile while defending his sister who got in trouble with the Sceptile)

Braces {Opt}:No

Make-Up{Opt}:No

Clothes: He wears white wife beater under a black t-shirt, faded jeans, and white sneakers.

Personality: Nice guy that always tries to make others feel accepted. He always spoke what was on his mouth whether it gets him in trouble or not.

Hobbies: Playing sports, being active, looking at stars, battling, singing

Likes: music, being with friends, making new friends, battling, night time, sports, sour poffins

Dislikes: Bullies, people who think they are better than others, cloudy days, those who like to test his patience

Favorite Food: Bacon

Least Favorite Food: Beets

Favorite Color: Crimson Red

Least Favorite Color: Bright Yellow

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Astronomy

Strong Suits: He's a good stradegist in battle, good sense of humor, very friendly to others.

Weak Points: He speaks whatever is on his mind and it has gotten him into a lot of trouble. Also is clumsy around girls he likes/are attractive unless they are good friends. Tends to get into fight like with the bullies like jocks.

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, Close Combat, Sword Dance

Classes: 1st period Abilities, 2nd period Survival Tactics, 3rd period Battle Stradegy, 4th period Battle Class, Lunch, 5th period Methods of Evolution, 6th period Music, 7th period Astronomy, 8th period Shiny Coloration Theory

History: His family has lived deep in a forest for his whole life. He was born as a shiny pokemon and was the only one in his family that is shiny. So ever since he was a little Ralts he wanted to know why he was different color than his family. He asked everyone he could but none of them could answer his question which discouraged him. He really wanted to find out after his sister and brother were born normal. So when he heard that there was a class in high school that talked about it he just had to go and find it out, so his parents enrolled him.

Family: He has a sister, baby brother, father and mother he lived with before school.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Good natured people, people who make good choices in life.

Hero(es): Father, Cobalion

Theme Song(s): "Small Town USA" by Justin Moore, "Awesome" by XV, Heroes by Skillet

Quote(s): "It could be worse", "Oh sweet Jesus", "You think you're better than the rest of us, news flash you aren't"

Notes: If you don't want him as a shiny then he could just be normal and I'll type a different history. Please tell me if you use him.

Hero(es): Any artists with a unique style.

Theme Song(s):Deer Caught in Headlights by Owlcity,

Quote(s):"This is a recipe for dis-aster","You think I'm weird?Well thanks for the compliment","When in doubt, do what I !"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:None

Full Name: Kurtis Akunin

Nicknames: Jock, Kurt

Species: Machoke

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Birthday: April 4

Grade:12

Physical Appearance: He is big and muscular with red veins on his arms. He has pale purple skin and three little crests on its head.

Piercings:None

Tattoos: A skull and crossbones on both arms.

Scars: A couple on his chest and arms.

Braces {Opt}:No

Make-Up{Opt}:No

Clothes: Wears a black wife beater, jeans with holes in the knees, and hiking boots.

Personality: He is a mean pokemon. He has no problem hurting others or humiliating them and laughing at them. He thinks of himself as the best pokemon in school. He doesn't care or like learning he's there only because his parents forced him to go. He likes to show off for others. If he's humiliated he will challenge that person to a battle or try to beat them up.

Hobbies: Beating others up, laughing at others humiliation or pain.

Likes: Battling, dominating others, showing off, people who are sad because of him.

Dislikes: When someone makes a fool of him, losing battles, when others trick him into getting in trouble.

Favorite Food: Beef

Least Favorite Food: Carrot

Favorite Color: Pale Blue

Least Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Every other class

Strong Suits: He is immensely strong and is intimidating.

Weak Points: He is not very smart. He only attacks with force without stradegy.

Attacks: DynamicPunch, Cross Chop, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss

Classes: 1st period Survival Tactics, 2nd period Battle Stradegy, 3rd period Abilities 4th period Battle Class, Lunch, 5th period Health, 6th period Pokemon-Human Relationships, 7th period Methods of Evolution, 8th period Botany

History: His family lived in the mountains kind of isolated. He has always been a bully for as long as he could remember. Although at home it was quite the opposite. At home he was beaten by his parents. He would always be a disappointment in their eyes. He was also beaten up by his brother. Whenever he went to tell his parents they would just say get stronger and you could put up a fight. So for his whole life he has been working out so he could defend and attack for himself.

Family: He has an older brother, a father and mother.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Others just like him who will listen to him no matter what.

Hero(es): Himself

Theme Song(s): domination by jim johnston aka ezekial jackson theme song

Quote(s): "That the best you got", "Piece of cake", "Why am I even here"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: No

NAME: Mak Vians  
NICKNAME: Mak  
SPECIES: Marill  
AGE: 15  
GENDER: male  
BIRTHDAY: march 17th  
GRADE: 9th  
PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Mak has a messy fur, his tail is bigger than the normal marill's have and he has bored looking eyes.  
PIERCINGS: none  
SCARS: none  
TATTOOS: none  
BRACES: none  
CLOTHES: Mak wears a pair of square prescription glasses, green stripes polo shirt, black denim shorts and pair of brown espadrilles.  
PERSONALITY: Mak is really shy amd quiet, he only talks when asked or during classes. He likes to be the observer rather than to be the center of attention. He's very intelligent ame clever, he is always the top of his class except on gym class. He has friends even thoug he's quiet, because his ability to listen to them whether these are problems or just plain nonsense. He is very easy to approach, ame help his friends on anything they've asked except for homeworks and projects. He has a secret that only his parents know and accept him for it, that he likes boys.  
HOBBIES: reading books, experimenting, observing others from afar, studyin, writing and swimming.  
LIKES: books, water, eye-glasses, espadrilles and storms  
DISLIKES: cheaters, disrespectful people, shopping, dentist, and gym class  
FAV. FOOD: sour candies and anchovy  
LEAST FAV. FOOD: pizza and yogurt  
FAV. COLOR: green and silver  
LEAST FAV. COLOR: neon colors  
FAV. CLASS: history of pokemon  
LEAST FAV. CLASS: battle class  
STRONG SUITS: amazing in academic, stick witted, very observant, intelligent and an stay calm in any situation.  
WEAK POINTS: very shy, not vocal of his feeling, not athletic and has on desire in battling even though he can and he's good. he only battles when there is no other option and when needed.  
ATTACKS: tail whip, watergun, superpower (from his father), aqua tail.  
CLASSES: tactics 2. health 3. pokemon-human relations of pokemon -lunch- strategy newspaper class (His parents picked the class for him)  
HISTORY: Mak's lack of communication abilities is the result of living in a small island with no neighbors, he lives there with his parents and been home schooled, he has no one to talk to that is of his age. His parents noticed that their son is really quiet and shy so they decided to enroll him in Gijinka high to meet other students. His parents really love him and accept him for who he was.  
FAMILY: Mak is only child, his mother is an azumarill while his father is a poliwrath.  
FRIENDS: books and people that try to be friends with him even though he seems a little weird.  
HEROES: his parents  
QUOTES: "Wits beyond measure is mans greatest treasure" a quote from his favorite book.  
THEME SONG: The show - lenka  
NOTE: Mak is cute. haha XD

Full Name: Mira Kings

Nicknames: Puppy (usually as an insult), MiMi

Species: Arcanine

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: January 14th

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Waist length cream colored hair that always looks a little scruffy, a pair of Arcanine ears at the top that usually can't be seen because it's usually overcome with hair, deep, dark, friendly eyes, tanned skin. She's kinda tall, being 6'11" and has an athletic build. She has a large, poufy, furry tail the same color as her hair. People mistake the tail as part of her hair from time to time. Her teeth are pointy and kinda canine.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: Two small slashes on her right bicep

Braces {Opt}: none

Make-Up {Opt}: none, tinted lip gloss for formal occasions, curls eyelashes if trying to get a guy's attention

Clothes: A football player jacket, orange with black stripes like Arcanine, with cream colored fur trim on the inside and collar, and a tight black t-shirt underneath. Orange shorts over thin black leggings, and furry leg warmers, with orange converse sneakers.

Personality: Mira has a friendly personality that draws people to her, but that doesn't mean she likes everyone. She's moderately nice to everyone, but she will only befriend worthy people that she really likes, and she's picky about her friend choices. She can also be a bit immature about certain things, and she hates tradition; she usually just follows her own rules. Mira is very athletic and fit, but when she's not on the field, she's moderately quiet and tries not to draw attention to herself. She also eats a lot. Although Mira is usually really active, she knows how to wind down and relax. She actually NEEDS the break, or she gets very cranky. Mira can do all sorts of things on her break, from napping on a tree to stargazing to unmoving for as long as she wants.

Hobbies: Basketball, soccer, reading, running, eating, climbing (trees, walls, fences, anything)

Likes: Food, anything active, breezy mornings, good friends

Dislikes: Staying still for too long, technology (she's no good at them), public speeches

Favorite Food: Broccoli pizza

Least Favorite Food: Gingerbread, chocolate ice cream

Favorite Color: Creamy white

Least Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Pokemon-Human Relations

Strong Suits: Mira is very active and athletic, but she's not all muscles. She knows that she needs a good strategy to bring victory to her team. She comes up with the best strategies that play up to her strengths and advantage.

Weak Points: Mira tends to get annoyed very easily, even though she's nice about it. Her emotions tend to get bottled up, though, and she needs a long time to wind down.

Attacks: ExtremeSpeed, Bite, Sunny Day, Flamethrower

Classes: 1st; Abilities, 2nd: Pokemon-Human Relations, 3rd: Battle Strategy, 4th: Battle Class, Lunch, 5th: Music, 6th: Home ecc. 7th: Methods of Evolution, 8th: Astronomy

History: Mira's had a moderately normal and happy life as an only child with her mom and dad. Because she's never had siblings, she yearns for a friend she can truly connect with, something like a sibling. She grew up on the mountains, raising a herd of Mareeps with her parents. They had lots of Growlithe to help the herding, but she's never met an Arcanine, so she's rather unfamiliar with her own pokemon self.

Family: Only child, but longs for a sibling. She lived with her parents up on the mountains.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Someone carefree but energetic enough to keep up with her, someone genuinely nice and understanding, even when Mira is in wind down mode.

Hero(es): Florence Nightingale

Theme Song(s): Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne, Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall

Quote(s): 'That's so….old, hence boring.' 'Hungry…..' 'Come on, let's get moving!' 'Let's relax for a bit. Look at the cloud; that looks like a (pokemon name). Look at the grass; it's a beautiful shade of green. Look at the (drone on and on and on until she's ready to move again).'

Notes: Mira connects better with guys than girls.

Name: Cherise Hills (I can't think of a better one XD if you can think of a better name, just tell me hehe ')  
Nicknames: none  
Species: Swablu  
Gender: Female (I think you might need more males, so let me know if you do)  
Age: 14  
Birthday: May 14  
Grade: 9  
Appearance: let's see here... her hair is sort of lightish blueish that is normally tied in a ponytail. And her skin is sort of pale. Not too pale, but pale. Her eyes are hazel.  
From piercings to makeup, they're all no. but she has a scar behind her back for unknown reasons. She doesn't let many see it. She got it when she was young, but she has no idea how...  
Clothes: she wears a blueish t-shirt and jeans with whiteish grayish vans. sometimes, she has a white sweater wrapped around her waist.  
Personality: She is shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's lots of fun. Cherise is sometimes considered as a nerd, but as some people describe her, a cute nerd. And no, she doesn't get bullied THAT much. Only, sometimes... most of the time, she stands up for herself. Most people count on her when it comes to projects, so she can stand up to pressure. She makes daily visits to the library, since she loves to read and learn. When she does go into the library, she is carrying a laptop. When it comes to love, she gets shy, especially when her bestie, Amber, tries to get her together with someone (which is rare, since Amber doesn't like to pressure Cherise too much) But whenever Amber is getting naive about someone crushing on her, she tries to warn Amber about it, and mostly has failed attempts. (Amber keeps on telling her that the guy's just this and that)She has a hatred of shopping though (sometimes getting dizzy from all the stiff), and Amber understands that whenever she brings her shopping.  
Hobbies: she loves reading and learning. She's really good when it comes to history, and tries to help Amber with it. Sometimes, she ends up writing random stories on her laptop. She loves nature and she ends up going there to work on her homework and relax, sometimes bringing Amber along(I think I put too little things here, so just ask me if you need more)  
Likes: I think that's kinda in the hobbies, but she loves country music and plays the piano. and she loves origami  
Dislikes: snobby people, players, teachers who have no sense of humor and give out tons of homework. Vegetables, killing animals (she's totally against that) spiders (but that's also ironic)gossip  
Favorite Food: macoroni and cheese  
Least Fav Food: vegetables (she especially hates carrots)  
Fav Class: Music  
Least Fav class: Abilities (though she likes learning and she's really good at this class, she thinks that it's too much to memorize)  
Strong Suits: she very good at persuading people, but she never takes advantage of people using this skill of hers, only when it's needed. She's also really good with kids.  
Weak poings: she's sensitive and can cry easily at times and a bit clumsy sometimes  
Attacks: Ariel Ace, Sing, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam (yes, it can learn that move)  
Classes: relations

6. battle

History: ok, here goes. Cherise is best friends with Amber since they were young. She's an orphan and has no idea what her past is, but she was taken in by Amber's family and she's been taken care by them ever since. She never mentions about Amber's lost brother since she knows that it's a touchy subject. She's like a sister to Amber and they do pretty much everything together. (I think that it needs more info...)  
Family: basically Amber's family  
Friends: people who are friendly. She doesn't really ask for much, just friendly people who aren't bitches XD and people who don't judge her and don't flirt with Amber (unless it's a person she knows really really well and trusts that flirts with Amber. she's kinda of ok with it...)  
Heros: none  
Songs: Taylor Swift songs. (she likes country)  
Quotes: so, watcha doin'? 'gee, thanks. I appreciate that soooooooo much...'  
Anything else: I'm not that sure...

Full Name: Kaizen Bursyamo  
Nicknames: Kai (no one calls him Kai, though. Fiammetta, his first and closest friend could call him Kai from time to time)  
Species: Combusken  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birthday: October 6th  
Grade: 11th  
Physical Appearance: Creamish-blonde hair that is worn tied in a low ponytail to his waist with slight front bangs swept to the left of his face, slightly dyed red at the ends. He has dashing ocean blue eyes. His skin is nicely tanned. Not too tan, but not pale either. He is well-built from his prospects and the amount of training he went through. He's not heavily-built like those muscle heads you see on TV. Just well-built. He has a little orange chicken tail behind him. He stands at 6'3 and weighs around 160lbs.  
Piercings: None  
Tattoos: None  
Scars: None  
Braces {Opt}: None  
Make-Up {Opt}: None  
Clothes: He wears a red hip-length jacket with the collar pointed upright and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wears a dulled yellow T shirt underneath the red jacket and maroon, well-fitting pants with black shoes. He wears a brown bandana tied around his neck - something given to him by Fiamma. He also sports black wristbands that cover half of his forearm.  
Personality: Kaizen is a calm, cool, and collected Pokemon that usually minds his own business and does his best to stay out of the affairs of others. He's the strong yet silent type, seen as stoic by others. He's never cocky nor arrogant, but his strength, speed and skill are unquestionable. Although his personality may seem like doesn't care about much, it can easily be argued due to his sense of justice and need to help others, even if he stands clear of their company. Kaizen is especially kind to Fiammetta, his first and best friend, because of the history they share. In turn to being quite serious, Kaizen has a good sense of humor which allows him to be witty and can make smart remarks.  
Hobbies: Sparring, training, playing the violin (no one know he plays it except for Fiamma), gardening, cooking (he loves to eat a good, home-cooked meal), watching the sunrise and sunset, stargazing, painting  
Likes: Watching the sunrise (he's an early bird *pun*), stargazing (with Fiamma), sparring, training, napping up in the trees, being the responsible one that everyone looks up to, helping young children as a role model, cooking (and he's good at it too!), collecting seashells, surfing (for a Fire type, he surfs well)  
Dislikes: Guys that try to get close to Fiamma or try to flirt with her, broccoli, Ghost type Pokemon that play around too much (being that Kaizen is the serious kind and hates when Ghost type Pokemon mess around with his head or him in general), losing his temper (he doesn't like being out of control, which is very rare because of how down-to-earth and in control he is of his emotions, but when he does lose his temper, he may regret losing it afterwards), hospitals (what fighter would like the hospital? Lol. It shows a certain weakness or need of medical attention, and a true fighter won't stand for things like that.)  
Favorite Food: Dumplings  
Least Favorite Food: Broccoli  
Favorite Color: Needless, I say? Red (:  
Least Favorite Color: Anything neon or ridiculously bright and pink.  
Favorite Class: Battle Class and Abilities Class  
Least Favorite Class: Pokemon-Human Relationships (he doesn't care much for it)  
Strong Suits: He has the attributes of a leader. Confidant, passionate, courageous, helpful, focused, and caring. He's extremely loyal to those who prove they can be a good friend, though he won't allow anyone to get as close to him as Fiamma is. He can keep his emotions under control, no matter how mad he can get. Kaizen also has photographic memory. He's excellent at remembering things from anytime exactly as it was. He is also quite strategic in battle and outside of battle, being able to manage his time perfectly well on which he is never late to anything. He's intelligent and always focuses in class, getting every piece of information, even if it starts to bore him. However, if he in class with Fiammetta, they tend to talk for a bit since they will normally always sit right next to each other. Even then, Kaizen should be able to get the information that went on as he was talking (unlike Fiamma lol).  
Weak Points: Although it doesn't happen often, Kaizen can let his anger get the best of him and head into a toe-to-toe fight with the person that *intentionally angered him, leaving Fiammetta to have to calm him down, and if she's mad enough, fight for him. He will also say things that can offend others without thinking about what he said. Kaizen will not, WILL NOT, let others become too close to him, besides Fiamma. It took years of persistent pestering for Fiamma to make a breakthrough; no one else has the patience to wait that long for Kaizen.  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Thunder Punch  
Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
1st – Health  
2nd – History of Pokemon  
3rd – Botany (He may be tough and stoic, but he's very gentle to nature lol)  
4th – Home Ec  
5th – Survival Tactics  
6th – Pokemon-Human Relationships  
7th – Methods of Evolution  
8th – Battle Class  
History: Kaizen was always and orphan and, essentially, always alone. Starting off as a scared, young Torchic, Kaizen steeled his courage, but at the same time steeling his heart. He spent his days training and avoided contact with others, keeping to himself at all times. That is around the time he met an eager Chimchar - Fiammetta. With her bubbly and cheerful personality, Kaizen found her annoying and rejected her kindness as often as he needed to. The girl endlessly pursued his friendship for 2 years, which she won after an incident that opened Kaizen's eyes to how much she truly cared for him (the incident will be found in Fiammetta's History). They have been enrolled into this special high school for a few years now.  
Family: Kaizen had been an orphan all his life. He didn't and still has no idea about what having or belonging to a family is like. Fiamma is the closest thing to family for Kaizen because she's been there for him the longest and has always cared for him, never stopping for even a second (as he views her as a love interest and would do anything for her and to protect her).  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: Considering we're talking about Kaizen, other Fighting types who are ambitious and don't give up easily. Even if they're a bit jerk-ish or arrogant, he'll be more than able to handle them. Besides, he wouldn't have friends that are total jerks. There would be some good in them, of course. Oh, and his best friend Fiammetta, of course! They're pretty much inseparable.  
Hero(es): Kaizen doesn't know who to look up to because he's never had a real role model before. If there's a teacher or faculty member in the school that seems like they would be a hero in Kaizen's eyes, I'll let you know (: As of right now, he has no role model  
Theme Song(s): Almost Easy – Avenged Sevenfold; Cupid (about Fiamma) – Daniel Powter  
Quote(s): "Hmph. Are you really that idiotic?" "Imbecile…" "Don't you dare touch Fiammetta!" "The key is to not let the opponent know you're nervous or afraid, you see? Show no emotions while battling…except for the will to win!" "*slightly blushing* Wh-who are you talking about…? Fiammetta?" "I'll beat you senseless." "I won't lose!"  
Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: He's absolutely crazy about Fiamma, but I'm sure that I hinted that enough already xD Hopefully they can eventually become a couple in your fic when the time is right

Full Name: Fiammetta Goukuzaru  
Nicknames: Fiamma, Fia, Fi (mainly Fiamma)  
Species: Monferno (She can't be an Infernape, right? Lol :P)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: July 1st  
Grade: 11th  
Physical Appearance: Fiamma has a light cocoa skin tone with slate (grey-blue) eyes and dark brown hair. Her bangs are swept to the left of her face and her hair is usually worn tied up in a tight, waist-length ponytail. She is slender with curves and toned due to the gymnastics and aerobics she often does as well as the friendly training she takes up with Kaizen. Her ears are slightly pointed and she has a long slender tail which is consumed in flames at the tip. She stands at 5'5, almost an entire foot under Kaizen, and weighs around 120lbs.  
Piercings: She has a pair of hoop earrings on each ear as well as a pair of stubs on each ear right behind the hoops. No other piercings.  
Tattoos: None  
Scars: None  
Braces {Opt}: None  
Make-Up {Opt}: A little bit of blue eye shadow  
Clothes: Fiamma wears a dull orange, waist-length jacket with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows (she mimics Kaizen like that). Instead of a collar or a hood, the jacket has a white fur trim. Underneath the jacket is a tight-fitting, dark beige tank top that exposes her stomach up to her belly button. She wears blue short shorts with a black belt (a small bag attached to the back of it (holding her berries, potions etc.) and short combat boots, no laces – just a zipper. She wears black fingerless gloves that have golden metal plates just under her knuckles. She also wears a golden metal band over her left and right upper arms when she isn't wearing her jacket. Lastly, she wears a golden collar around her neck which was a gift from Kaizen because he knew how much she wanted it.  
Personality: Unlike Kaizen, Fiamma is quite cheerful and energetic. They're seen as polar opposites to anyone's first impression. Fiamma is very openly kind and caring. She's friendly with everyone she works with. Everyone in general. She can be quite rough and tough when trying to get her point across or demanding her way to be the only way, but in actuality, she's very friendly and sweet as sugar with a cheerful brightness to match. She's usually very fired up when given a mission or project to handle and determined to come out victorious each time. Fiamma deeply cares for Kaizen above everyone else because she "secretly" loves him (everyone in the school knows she has feelings for Kaizen except Kaizen lol, typical). She's been taught to be physically and mentally strong by Kaizen, but sometimes stammers and will need Kaizen's help to pick herself up again. Fiammetta is sweet as sugar, but a threat when angered. She has a hot temper.  
Hobbies: Doing her gymnastics and aerobics, running, taking naps in trees or on picnic blankets with Kaizen (even if he's not there, she likes to nap in those places lol), singing, playing the flute  
Likes: Watching the sunset, stargazing, stretching, sparring, jumping, flipping around, swinging on vines, EATING, flowers(*hinthint*Kaizen knows how to garden and grow flowers), dancing (being that she's light on her feet, she's good at it too), climbing mountains with Kaizen and others who would like to join them, being high in the air (since she can land very well).  
Dislikes: Not much xD Mustard, vegetables, waiting, being told to be quiet, bullies, arrogance, needles, mayonnaise  
Favorite Food: Fruits. Mainly bananas, mangoes, strawberries, and grapes.  
Least Favorite Food: Tuna casserole  
Favorite Color: Red  
Least Favorite Color: Grey  
Favorite Class: Battle Class (The most action she gets in any class)  
Least Favorite Class: Health (She finds it tedious and boring)  
Strong Suits: Extremely flexible and agile. She's can be very light on her feet, allowing her too be silent when moving and very sneaky. She is always alert and focused when in a battle and will find her opponents' weak points to take them down. She's quite strategic when in battle. She's very optimistic and doesn't normally allow her mindset to be wavered by anyone which helps to keep others in high spirits. She's an eager and fast learner.  
Weak Points: IMPATIENT. It's her biggest flaw that has the potential to get her into trouble, even if she's an experience troublemaker. She's too trusting in others, so it is very possible that someone can take advantage of her easily. Luckily, Kaizen is usually the one that notices that she's being taken advantage of and deals with the person. Fiamma can sometimes be quite oblivious to people (but never in a fight).  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Close Combat, Protect, Fire Spin  
Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
1st – Health  
2nd – History of Pokemon  
3rd – Abilities  
4th – Home Ec  
5th – Music  
6th – Battle Strategy  
7th – Methods of Evolution  
8th – Battle Class  
History: Again, unlike Kaizen, Fiamma at least knows her father, though he's left for work reasons constantly since she was still very young, leaving her with her older brother, Saru Goukuzaru most of the time. To stay focused on something, she taught herself gymnastics and aerobics, which wasn't hard for her species. She met Kaizen when she was 8. He was 9 years old and quite grumpy for a kid. She pursued his friendship, often being rejected, until, at 10 years old, she proves her motives – that she truly cares about him – by taking a beating from nearby bullies to protect Kaizen who had already been down and wounded. From then on, he swore to Fiamma that he wouldn't allow her to be harmed like that ever again, hence the start of their best friendship. Saru went to Pokemon Gijinka Academy and graduated last year as one of the schools "legends" (according to his peers lol), so I guess that can give Fiamma a little rep as being a part of the legacy? Not that she cares about Saru's "legends" and "legacies". She wants to make her own.  
Family: Seferino Goukuzaru (40 years old) is her father, a wealthy and constantly busy Infernape. Saru Goukuzaru (19 years old) is her older brother, also an Infernape (because he evolved), who is heir to their father's wealth and estate. He's is much like Fiamma. Fiamma's personality most likely comes from Saru who is optimistic and fun loving (and a trouble maker) as well as kind and caring. Fiamma's mother ditched the family after Fiamma was born. She's a Lopunny named Bonnie (38 years old). In the future, she will try to get back into the family's life, but Fiammetta will set her straight and force her to leave and never return. After 17 years of abandonment, don't expect your family to have open arms.  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: Honestly, anyone. Except for bullies. She can handle arrogance and cockiness if the person has a little good in them. She'll be nice to bullies, though, to get them to change their ways even if they never do/will. That's just how she is.  
Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} Kaizen and Saru. Both are amazing fighters and incredibly intelligent.  
Theme Song(s): "You Get What You Give" – Tonic  
Quote(s): "Anything's possible!" "(after being asked why Kaizen is so nice to her)Why's Kaizen so nice to me…? *bright smile* It's because I'm his best friend, of course!" "Kaizen and I are a dynamic duo! No one gets past us!" "Wanna be friends? (big grin)" "It's okay, I'll help you!" "Wanna fight?" "Pfft! I'll beat you silly!"  
Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She's crazy about Kaizen. I can't think of anything else for you to know about her, really lol.

Full Name: Kendra Price

Nicknames: None

Species: Kadabra

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: March 29

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Kendra has a very slim frame and a petite size. She only reaches a height of 160 centimeters. She has a light intermediate skin tone which matches her light honey blonde hair quite well. Kendra has a heart shaped face and thin mouth that gives her a fresh-faced and innocent looking appearance. She has doe-eyed colour irises. Kendra has a pale red star on her forehead that resembles a Kadabra's. She has two strands of hair that line both sides of her face, while the rest is pushed behind her shoulders.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Kendra wears a very simple skirt dress. The top piece is brown, covers some of her neck like a turtleneck sweater, and reaches to just above her elbows. In the center is a red ribbon that is fairly loose, hanging down to her waist in the front. The bottom half is golden and reaches down to just above her knees. The colours of her dress match that of a Kadabra. Her shoes are the same colour as the bottom of her dress. She also carries around a silver spoon like a Kadabra.

Personality: Undoubtedly intuitive, Kendra likes to observe everything that is going on around her, carefully considering all aspects of a situation before making a decision. This slow and steady approach to life often proves highly successful. Others may criticise her for being overly cautious, but Kendra is the one with the knack of winning in the end. Kendra is often polite and genuine in every aspect of her life. Not to be so would imply rudeness or insincerity; her intellect, sensitivity, and honesty would not stand for this. She is driven not by personal ambition, but by desire to make a positive difference in the world. Although she does like to keep to herself, when in public her discerning presense has a calming and soothing influence on those around her.

Hobbies: Mainly just preforming magic tricks, and eating soups if it is considered a hobby.

Likes: Silver spoons, soup, and magic

Dislikes: Assertiveness, headaches, and electronics

Favorite Food: Tomato Basil Soup

Least Favorite Food: Popcorn

Favorite Color: Silver

Least Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Class: Methods of Evolution

Least Favorite Class: History of Pokèmon

Strong Suits: Kendra is creative, genuine, and perceptive.

Weak Points: Kendra can be cool ans distant at times, lack in focus, and too attentive to potential problems or dangers.

Attacks: Psychic, Teleport, Future Sight, and Psycho Cut.

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1 is Shiny Coloration Theory, Period 2 is History of Pokèmon, Period 3 is Astronomy, Period 4 is Survival Tactics, Lunch, Period 5 is Botany, Period 6 is Methods of Evolution, and Period 7 is Abilities, and Period 8 is Pokèmon-Human Relations.

History: Kendra grew up with a family who mostly ate with spoons and talked through telepathy.

Family: Father, Mother, and Younger Brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Kendra would most like be friends with honest and sincere indviduals.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} N/A

Theme Song(s): 'Something That I Want' by Grace Potter

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None.

Name: Max Rogers  
Nickname: none I can think of)  
Species: Riolu  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15 (he'll be 14 during the beginning of the year, which is starting in September, right?)  
Grade: 9  
Birthday: November 5

Physical Appearance: He has dark blue hair, but it's a lighter shade of navy blue and crimsom red eyes. His skin is between tan and pale. and small riolu ears with a tail. He's between the average height of middle and tall.  
Piercings to Make up is a no no

Clothes: he wears a blue t-shirt (you must be thinking, more t-shirts? don't worry, the next OC won't have a t-shirt becuase she's gonna be one of those sluts! oh joy...) and blue jeans with black vans. He sometimes wears white gloves (Amber gave them to him, and she has a pair of gloves herself)

Personality: Max is well, a sarcastic guy and friendly, I should say. He doesn't really need much and is modest about his awesome amazing drawing skills (this is kinda coming from one of MY own friends XD his name is Max as well) He ends up drawing cartoons and instead of drawing people, but dogs and cats. He likes dogs better though. Just by a little. He's ok with everything and funny. When it comes to popular people who are just plain mean and bithces, he just makes some sarcastic comment that leaves them speechless. He's not a violent guy at all. He is well aware when people try to flirt with him or his friends, and gets really uncomfortable by it, edging away when someone flirts with HIM. He has a crush on his childhood friend, Amber, and Cherise is well aware of that, but she's ok with that, since she trusts him. (never thought I'd see the day XD) He works on the Newspaper with Cherise and is a really good battler.

Hobbies: Drawing, writing the newspaper, battling, can't really say much...  
Likes: Amber (XD) hanging out with friends, sarcasm (he'll die without it), loves art class, picturesque views (sunsets oceans etc. he's pretty, er... original?, the cold, FOOD AND SLEEP. I can't think of any more since I'm just having things pop up in my head. I'll PM you if I can think of any more.  
Dislikes: whiners, girls who are afraid at almost everything, shopping, bitter or sour food, medicine,the hot. I'll try and think of more later.

Favorite Food: tacos  
Least Fav: sour blueberries... he's fine with the sweet ones though  
Fav Color: he has a blue theme going on as well as a black one (and no, he's not goth or emo XD)  
Least Fav: I'm just gonna say pink...  
Fav Class: Art or Newspaper  
Least Fav Class: Shiny Coloration

Strong Suits: He's very easy to get along with boys AND girls and doesn't judge people. He doesn't have that many enemies, just the annoing people and such.

Weak Points: crying girls, and he's too easy going. (crying girls... hehe, he doesn't know how to react) When people don't react and stare at him when he makes an inapporpriate comment, he feels pressured and gets quiet immediately.

Moves: Brick Break, Blaze Kick, Screech, and Sky Uppercut

Classes: 1. Abilities  
2. Survival  
3. Art  
4. Battle  
5. Humans and Pokemon Relations  
6. Music  
7. Newpaper  
8. Astronomy

History: He lived a pretty normal life and he was friends with Amber and Cherise since childhood. He's known Amber longer though and his parents helped out Amber and Cherise's family after the tsunami.

Family: His dad is a Blaziken, since he knows the moves Sky Uppercut and Blaze Kick. His mom is obviously a Lucario. He also has a little sister who is a riolu and name is Sarah.

Friends: easy going people who do not whine a lot. He doesn't judge much people.  
Heros: nah  
Themes Songs: up to you again  
Quotes: 'I'm tired and I'm hungry...' 'That's... kinda pathetic truth to be told...' 'oh really now? Prove it' 'I'll.. just shut up now...'  
Notes: not that I can think of

Name: Selena  
Nickname: 'IT' (by Amber Cherise, Mac, etc.)  
Species: Mawhile (did I even pronounce that right?)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Grade: 9  
Birthday: Feburary 9

Physical Appearance: she has tannish skin wth a black ponytail and reddish orangish eyes. with side bangs that kind of stick out a little to the sides

Piercings: yes. just one on each ear  
make up: I don't really know much about make-up since I try to avoid it at ALL costs, but she has black eyeliner and mascara

Clothes: She wears a white tank-top (no more t0shirts eh?) with a short lightish yellow miniskirt. with black flats and a yellow headband, but she doesn't bother to pull up her bangs.

Personality: bitchy. That's all I'll say. bitchy...

fine, I'll try and describe more XD she LOVES shopping and is overly possessive. She has a HUGE crush on Max (oh dear) and the poor dude is sometimes stalked by her... pretty much eVERYONE knows about this. she loves stylish class, and an overall valley girl and popular girl who thinks she's perfect and yaddi yaddi ya. I think you get the point and I don't think she'll serve a really big role in this (ok, FINE a pretty big role)

Hobbies: shopping shopping shopping... and er... styling, getting her nails done, etc.  
Likes: Max (Max: O_o h-help? blazelight? help me? please? I'll get rid of sarcasm!) shopping(no brainer) the popular girls, hanging out with friends.  
Dislikes: nerds, people getting in her way with Max, battling, getting dirty or having broken nails, spiders, bugs, sour food, sweat, etc. etc.

Favorite Food: Strawberry shortcake  
Least Fav food: Kiwi  
Favortie Color: pink and yellow  
Least Fav: green  
Fav Class: Styling  
Least Fav: Battle

Classes:1. Abilities  
2. Human Relations  
3. Art  
4. Battle  
5. Stradegies

8. Home Ec

History: She lived pretty much a normal life, but she had a really REALLY REALLY rich family. They pay her to go to this school.

family: mom dad and little sister, Emma, who is apparantly best friends with Max's little sister, Sarah. Apparantly, Max is ok with Emma, since he is pretty good with children. Emma isn't as shallow as Selena and acts similiar to Amber and Cherise

Friends: popular girls who car about looks and such...

Heros: ... nope  
Songs: Girlfriend :P  
Quotes: 'Like, OMG!' 'Totally' 'tch... really?' 'Look, sweetie, back off! He's MINE'  
Notes: Later, I guess she gets better, in 11th grade? She moves on to someone else.

Full Name: Scarlett Estelle Friedman

Nicknames: Scar (she hates her nicknames), Bookworm

Species: Servine

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: May 2nd

Grade: Junior

Physical Appearance: Scarlett has leaf green hair that his tied in a single braid and reaches her elbows, piercing red eyes and light olive colored skin. She is short for her age, only standing at around 4' 9" and is scrawny in build. She has the tail of a Servine that usually wrapped around her thin waist and a leafy appendage on her neck(where they're vines come out.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: none

Clothes: She is usually seen wearing a long sleeved green shirt, a black knee length skirt, long white socks, brown buckled shoes and reading glasses.

Personality: Scar is pretty quiet and isn't one to start a conversation, usually. Like her nickname implies, she is never seen without a book on her and gives other students the impression that she's a loner due to the fact that she only reads and never socializes. She can be pretty indifferent about most things and, of she's bored with something or something doesn't interest her, she'll state it outright. She's gotten on the bad side of a lot of the popular kids because of her rather blunt nature. Like most of her species, she is very proud of herself in terms of her knowledge and takes great insult to those to demean her. Despite her cold outlook, once you take the time and get to know her, she's a rather gentle person and a loyal friend. She values trust in all her relationships and it is difficult to earn her trust back once it's been broken.

Hobbies: Reading, standing in the rain, sunbathing, playing the piano and tending to her garden

Likes: the sun, the moon, rain, books, the piano and the sounds of nature

Dislikes: loud noises, fire, winter, the popular kids at school and anyone who insults her pride

Favorite Food: Cheese and potatoes

Least Favorite Food: any kind of meat though she's okay with sea food

Favorite Color: Gold

Least Favorite Color: brown

Favorite Class: Music

Least Favorite Class: stylist class

Strong Suits: She is excellent at strategizing and putting those strategies to good use.

Weak Points: She is no hand to hand expert and avoids physical contact whenever possible

Attacks: Vine whip, energy ball, leaf tornado and glare

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

Period 1- Pokemon and human relations

Period 2- Music

Period 3- Survival tactics

Period 4- Battle strategy

Lunch

Period 5- Abilities

Period 6- Botany

Period 7- Stylist class

Period 8- Battle class

History: Scar was born into a strict family who expected nothing but the best. She has 3 older siblings who are out of college, all Serperior and one of the is even married with a child . She grew up under a lot of stress and began to develop animosity towards her own parents. One night, a few fire types were playing near their home and her parents were killed in the ire. She ended up staying with her eldest brother and his pregnant wife but never felt like she belonged there and still doesn't 5 years later. She goes over to her grandfather's often, he who happens to be strict but a very compassionate man. He gave her her love of books and her beat times were with him even before the fire. The rest is history.

Family: Her Serperior parents are dead. She lives with her eldest brother, the 29 year Serperior named Micheal, his wife, a 27 year old Meganium named Rose and their son, the 3 year old Snivy named John. She has 26 year old brother named Stephen and an 25 year old sistrrnamed Ivy. Her grandfather is 80 year old George Friedman.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Someone who isn't too loud and no one who annoys her. She will be friends with anyone loyal enough.

Hero(es): Michiru Oshima

Theme Song(s): Scarbourough Fair

Quote(s): "the world isn't perfect and it shouldn't be expected to be because that's what makes it beautiful."

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She is a closet anime otaku and her favorite shows are Hellsing Ultimate and FullMetal Alchemist(both versions but more towards 2003). Her favorite song to play on the piano is Tristesse by Chopin but she plays it in the version of Michiru Oshima, Wakare no Kyoku.

Full Name: Gwendolyn Freyr

Nicknames: Gwen

Species: Rotom

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: February 13

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: At 162cm, Gwen maintains a very dainty frame. Her skin is rather pale, but not pasty in any sense. Her hair is a natural platinum, resembling the colour of a Rotom's lightning-shaped arms. Gwen styles it in a way that has two long sections of her hair that are lightning bolt shaped. The rest is kept straight and flows over her shoulders to a bit under her chest. Her face is round with a rosy tint that creates the illusion that she is blushing. Ironically, Gwen's eye colour is an electric blue.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Gwen's outfit is a "sweatshirt dress" that is the orange-red colour of a Rotom's body. The "sweatshirt dress" looks exactly like someone wearing an oversized sweatshirt, however fits the same way as a dress. The dress ends at about mid-thigh. It has two strings attached in the front to resemble a hoodie's strings. It also includes a hoodie in the back that she puts up if it is raining. She'll wear simple sandals to go with her outfit.

Personality: Gwen is open and uninhibited in almost all that she undertakes and is bursting with energy, originality, and fun. Often regarded as a trendsetter, she is at her best when performing to an audience. Gwen takes a unique approach to life, and her ideas and plans have the potential to make her a fortune. Because she is rebellious and more than a little wild, she will almost certainly encounter criticism and rejection. It is important to Gwen to hold on to her individuality and to resist the urge to fit in. Sometimes in her enthusiasm, however, she can come across bossy or eccentric.

Hobbies: Playing pranks on people by possessing appliances like a Rotom, baking, and watching horror movies.

Likes: Appliances, baking, electricity in general, lightning, rain, abandoned places, having fun, and horror movies

Dislikes: Rubber.

Favorite Food: Pistachio Nut Muffin

Least Favorite Food: Fried Pickle

Favorite Color: Yellow

Least Favorite Color: Black

Favorite Class: Home Ecc., specifically cooking.

Least Favorite Class: Gwen doesn't really have one.

Strong Suits: Gwen expresses her feelings and thoughts unselfconsciously and without restraint. She is also unique and fun to be around.

Weak Points: Gwen can be seen as amusing in a slightly peculiar way, which can be taken as an insult. She is also fond of giving people orders, and is reckless.

Attacks: Discharge, Ominous Wind, Hex, and Substitute .

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1 is Methods of Evolution, Period 2 is Abilities, Period 3 is History of Pokèmon, Period 4 is Home Ecc., Lunch, Period 5 is Survival Tactics, Period 6 is Shiny Coloration Theory, Period 7 is Art, and Period 8 is Health.

History: Despite being an orphan to a family of Ampharos, Gwen grew up cheery an fun-loving. However, if the topic of her parents is brought up, she goes quiet and usually doesn't reply.

Family: Adopted Ampharos Father, Adopted Ampharos Mother, Father (unknown), and Mother (unknown)

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People who won't mind her craziness or constant conversation

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} N/A

Theme Song(s): 'Brighter Than the Sun' by Colbie Caillat

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

Full Name: Johnathan Cain

Nicknames: Nathan

Species: Girafarig

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: December 21

Grade: 10th

Physical Appearance: Nathan isn't particularly large when it comes to his build. He is athletic, but hardly has any noticeable muscle. He is 172.5cm in height and his skin is decently tan. His facial shape is oval with dimples. His irises are nut-brown in colour. Nathan's hair is dark chocolate in colour and is styled so that his heavy top layers fall into a wedged shape.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: Many along his back and upper arms.

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Nathan wears a golden yellow hoodie with dark brown spots patterning the left side from his waist and up. His dark brown pants have golden yellow spots patterning the left side from the mid-thigh and up. He wears black shoes. His outfit resembles the opposite sides of a Girafarig's skin.

Personality: Although Nathan is strong-willed and energetic, it's very hard to know what he's really thinking and feeling as he is very secretive. He prefers to express himself with actions rather than words, and his powerful, silent presence can be inscrutable even to those closest to him. Even though Nathan may be a mystery to others, this does not mean he is reserved of passive. Quite the opposite; he is determined to achieve his goals and get his point across. It is just that instead of an exchange of opinions he usually prefers to push ahead regardless of what others are saying or thinking. He is surprisingly insecure, although he would never allow others to know this. It's this insecurity, however, which forces him to be defensive and crave the respect of others.

Hobbies: Football (or called "soccer") and playing PacMan

Likes: Football (or called "soccer"), winning, PacMan, and eating

Dislikes: Losing, trusting people, and sharing with people

Favorite Food: Crisps

Least Favorite Food: Doughnuts

Favorite Color: Brown

Least Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Stylist Class

Strong Suits: Nathan is strong-willed, authoritative, and intriguing.

Weak Points: Nathan can be domineering, inflexible, and self-involving.

Attacks: Crunch, Double Hit, Thief, and Psybeam

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1 is Stylist Class, Period 2 is Pokèmon-Human Relations, Period 3 is Abilities, Period 4 is Battle Class, Lunch, Period 5 is Methods of Evolution, Period 6 is Shiny Coloration Theory, Period 7 is Survival Tactics, and Period 8 is Music.

History: Nathan lives with his older brother after he couldn't take living with his abusive parents any longer.

Family: Father, Mother, Older Brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Not many people, probably someone just as secretive as him.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} N/A

Theme Song(s): N/A

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

Max LOVES anything related to the cold. Rain, snow, wind, you name it!

Full Name: Yomi

Nicknames: Y, Yanni, Meg, Goggle Girl (by bitches)

Species: Yanmega

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: 5th June (Gemini FTW!)

Grade: 10

Physical Appearance: Yanmega wings on her back, Green hair in a braided ponytail to her waist with bangs framing her face, red eyes, long legs, flat chest

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: Several from her abusive parents, most noticeable one is a jagged scar on her left thigh, stops short of her knee.

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: Red war paint under her eyes

Clothes: Red Yanmega-eye goggles that she keeps in her pocket and wears when flying and battling, black tube top, green elbow length jacket with black fur around the neck over that, black gloes with red rectangles over the wrosts and on the backs of the hands, green short shorts with black fur trim, black sneakers

Personality: Tomboy, bit of a loner, only talks to adults, talks to others only when absolutely necessary.

Hobbies: Flying, Looking after the Bug-Types in the Day Care, Playing guitar

Likes: Being alone, battles, The Bug-Types she looks after in the Day Care, her guitar rock music

Dislikes: Bitches, PINK, preppy anything

Favorite Food: Meatballs

Least Favorite Food: Allergic to anything with spices

Favorite Color: Dark Green.

Least Favorite Color: Pink She hates it and will Sonicboom it on sight, which is why the youngins stay away from her.

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Shiny Theory

Strong Suits: Independent, Strong battler

Weak Points: Shy, can't make friends easily, Vulnerable to jabs about her parents

Attacks: AncientPower, Silver Wind, Solarbeam, Aerial Ace

Classes: 1st Period - Abilities, 2nd Period Home Ec., 3rd Period Astronomy, 4th Period - Battle Class, Lunch, 5th Period Survival Tactics, 6th Period Shiny Colouration Theory, 7th Period Battle Strategy, 8th Period Methods of Evolution

History: Abused by her parents at a young age. She spent a lot of time in the forest near her old home. Because of her Yanmega side, she quickly became the leader of a varied swarm of Bug Types. When she moved, they moved with her. She came to Gijinka High to decide what to do with her life, and found someone special...

Family: Two abusive parents, considers the Bug-Types in the Day Care her family

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Mamoswine and Tangrowth Gijinkas, because they know Ancientpower as well

Hero(es): N/A

Theme Song(s): Smile by Avril Lavinge (You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it! XD)

Quote(s): (to bitches) Leave now and I won't hurt you (to parents) I hate you (to anyone else) Get outta my face before I Sonicboom your ass

Notes: Can understand all kinds of Pokemon speech, but most fluent in Bug-Type

Full Name: Keiko Tunnai

Nicknames: Kei, Ni, Whore (From the freaks), and Roki

Species: Ninetales

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: February 14th

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Long curly blond hair, green eyes, somewhat tan skin. Always wears hair loose or in a pigtail.

Piercings: One per ear, a belly button ring, and a small nose stud.

Tattoos: None.

Scars: None.

Braces {Opt}: None.

Make up {Opt}: Black mascara, pink lipgloss, light blush, and pale eyeshadow.

Clothes: A pink tee shirt with white lettering that says Candy Slut, washed blue jeans, a black basketball cropped jacket, white toms, a silver ninetales necklace, and sliver hoop earrings.

Personality: Prefers being in the middle of everything. Enjoys being with all people. Keiko eats healthy and no sweets what so ever.

Hobbies: Reading Pop16 (teen magazine), being with people, and battling.

Likes: Bright colors, storms, music, Mondays, sunlight.

Dislikes: Tea, books, learning, dark colors, sweets, the moon, heavy metal, and punk music.

Favorite Food: Radishes and anything healthy.

Least Favorite Food: Sweets.

Favorite Color: Orange

Least Favorite Color: Dark Colors

Favorite class: Survival Tactics

Least Favorite class: Math

Strong Suits: Confident, Strong especially in battle. More strong phisically than mentally.

Weak Points: AIRHEAD. Bitch, only cares for herself. Does poorly in math, science, and social studies.

Attacks: Sunny Day, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Round, Attract, Incinerate, and Will-O-Wisp.

Classes: 1st Period- Abilities, 2nd Period- Art, 3rd Period- Astronomy, 4th Period- Survival Tactics, 6th Period- Lunch, 7th Period- Health, 8th Period- Methods of Evolution.

History: Keiko was born and raised into a welthy family. She is very spoiled. She expects to have everything given to her. She has been popular in school and plans to be in the future.

Family: Only child and lived with her father.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Anybody that are afraid to have their reputation destroyed.

Hero(es) {Who do they look up to? : Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Ke$ha.

Theme Song(s): Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark, Girlfriend by Avril Lavine, Boyfriend by Justin Beiber ( I actually hate him with a firey passion)

Notes: She's a real bitch.

Name: Colette Lawrence  
Nicknames: Teacher pet, loser (from popular kids...)  
Species: Furret (I love them They're adorable)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Birthday: Janurary 21  
Grade: 10

Physical Appearance: She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and tan skin. She also has a few freckles with Furret ears and *maybe* a Furret tail.

Piercings to Make up is no, but she has a pair of blue glasses.

Clothes: She wears a blue elbow sleeved shirt with a hoody and blue jeans and brown shoes.

Personality: She's a teacher's pet, but she doesn't really want to. She's just polite and the teachers always go easy on her, sometimes making other students irritated by the favoritism. She's really shy, but she'll open up once you get friendly with her. She has a habit of going to the library sometimes to study or read (mostly both). She talks in a quiet but soft voice, but gets louder if she knows you well and also stutters of she's shy. She spends recess and lunch helping out teachers, but sometimes goes out and talks with the other kids. Unfortunately, she's a target by the other teenagers (mostly the popular ones) and at times, she gets scared. She's constantly with one of her friends, just for protection. However, she does have a skill when it comes to running and climbing trees. I'd say that she'd make friends with bookworms and such XD

Hobbies: reading, helping teachers, writing, running, climbing trees  
Likes: people who don't judge her, friendly teachers, running, reading, writing, the library, the librarian (honestly, she asks Alison for advice), any sort of animal  
Dislikes: anything that has to do with mean people, her clumsiness, her shyness. Actually, she's kinda hard on herself...

Fav Food: um... berry smoothies (she seems like that sort of person)  
Least Fav: spinach (god, I hate those)  
Fav Color: Blue  
Least Fav: Red  
Fav Class: Methods of Evolution  
Least Fav: Battle

Strong Suits: She's smart, that's for sure. And can easlity persuade teachers  
Weak Points: Not that good when it comes to battling, and gets picked on... She doesn't stand up for herself...  
Attacks: Ice Beam, Amnesia, Charm, Sucker Punch

Scheudule: 1. Battle Stradegy

5. Music  
6. Art  
7 Survival  
8. Botany

History: She has low self-esteem from her parents. They're the type of parents who accuse people a lot, and that's one of the reasons she has good grades. She wants her parents to be proud of her (and they don't unfortunatly, actually they don't even pay attention). It's also why she is a teacher's pet. She seeks comfort from them. This has been going on for a long time. She's just misunderstood. In fact, her parents LOVE her little sister... shame right?

Family: mom dad and little sister.

Friends: People who don;t judge her for who she is. and who aren't bullies. Overall, she likes friendly people I guess

Theme Songs:...  
Quotes: 'D-do you need any help sir/miss? 'um... hi?' 'That's not the greatest idea you know...'  
Notes: She'll get less shy when the story goes on

Full Name: Peter Chevalier

Nicknames: "The Wolf"

Species: Zoroark

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: November 26th

Grade: 11th

Physical Appearance: He has disheveled dark brown hair that seems black. It is slightly light brown at the tips. He has pointed gray-brown Zoroark ears on his head. His hair ends about mid-cheek. He has tanned skin and light blue irises. He is 6 foot in height and his upper arms are thin, whereas his lower arms, while still thin, are bulkier. His canine teeth our pointed slightly. His face is oval and lean.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: He wears a black v-neck shirt with gray cargo shorts. He always wears gray sneakers with crimson accents.

Personality: He is a free-thinker and appears to have the world at his feet. Not only is he charismatic and intelligent, he is also creative, multi-talented, and capable of excelling in just about any profession he chooses. Despite his incredible versatility, he has felt from an early age that he was somehow different or removed from his fellow Gijinkas. Part of the problem is that he has so many talents and such an inquisitive mind, too many paths are open to him so choosing one can be a daunting task. He is success-oriented and when he is not working toward a goal he can feel restless or unsatisfied. He has trouble forming close relationships with others. Although he wants to be with someone, he believes dating or becoming boyfriend/girlfriend would be too troublesome.

Hobbies: Battling and astronomy.

Likes: Optical illusions, the solar system (specifically the moon), battling, and sports.

Dislikes: Grudges, essays, and dating (becoming a boyfriend).

Favorite Food: Green apples

Least Favorite Food: Poptarts

Favorite Color: Maroon

Least Favorite Color: Neon pink

Favorite Class: Astronomy

Least Favorite Class: Music

Strong Suits: He is innovative, unique, and multi-talented.

Weak Points: He is confused, indecisive, and undirected.

Attacks: Foul Play, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, and Hone Claws

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

Period 1- Pokemon-Human Relations, Period 2- Home Ecc., Period 3- Battle Strategy, Period 4- Methods of Evolution, Lunch, Period 5- Survival Tactics, Period 6- Battle Class, Period 7- Abilities, Period 8- Astronomy

History: He is the middle child in a family of five. He lived in a big city before he came to Gijinka High.

Family:

Lucian, "Luke"- His dad  
Whitney- His mom,  
Tobias, "Tobie"- His older brother, in college  
Freya- His younger sister, in elementary school

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People with qualities he lacks or admires.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} None

Theme Song(s): I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Quote(s): "Instead of being the one pursued, I prefer to be the pursuer."

Full Name: Ouran Veritas  
Nickname: Ourrie (it's more of a mockery than a nickname. Kaizen and Fiamma don't call him this out of respect)  
Species: Riolu  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birthday: April 24th  
Grade: 11th  
Physical Appearance: Ouran has fair skin with piercing scarlet eyes and royal blue hair worn short to the base of his neck and messy. He has a medium build, similar to Kaizen, but a little slimmer. He has blue little dog ears sprouting from atop his head and a blue tail. He stands at 6'1 and weighs 145lbs.  
Piercings: Ouran wears a black cross earring on his left ear.  
Tattoos: None  
Scars: None  
Braces {Opt}: None  
Make-Up {Opt}: None  
Clothes: Ouran wears a blue button front shirt with the sleeves rolled up just under his elbows (mimicking Kaizen's style as well) with a black vest over it. He wears black pants and black comfortable shoes. He wears silver wristbands on both wrists and a silver rings on right middle finger. He also wears a yellow collar on his neck.  
Personality: Although he can be stoic, Ouran has a good heart. He is normally very distant, but does enjoy the company of others. Ouran has a very relaxed nature and likes to take it easy, but when it's time to go, he's ready for anything. Ouran is much like Kaizen, seeing him as a rival as well as a partner, but is far more air-headed. He constantly trains hoping to be better than Kaizen, though Kaizen out-leagues Ouran by far. Ouran can also be a little trouble maker when with Fiamma and has impatience that can nearly match hers.  
Hobbies: Sparring, relaxing, eating, writing stories or journal entries, meditating, softly humming, stargazing (he likes Astronomy), mountain climbing with Kaizen and Fiamma, jumping from tree to tree with Fiamma and Kaizen.  
Likes: Battling, relaxing, food, peppermint tea, soft and soothing music, stars, moons, and anything that shows in the sky at night time, perfect grades, lettuce, things that shine and gleam.  
Dislikes: People, being tied down or subjected to doing something, being held back from fighting and adventuring, overly obnoxious people (Fiamma's obnoxious, but not overly obnoxious), arrogant and ignorant people, jerks, ridiculously bright colors  
Favorite Food: Rice and Hamburgers  
Least Favorite Food: Jelly sandwich (doesn't like jelly by itself lol)  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Least Favorite Color: Orange  
Favorite Class: Abilities  
Least Favorite Class: History of Pokemon  
Strong Suits: He's very alert and can sometimes sense what others are about to do (it's funny how that doesn't help him win against Kaizen xD), when in class, he will rarely ever talk to Kaizen or Fiamma or anyone. He tries to pay full attention even though he can retain information while multitasking, like his friends, Ouran is intelligent. He normally gets perfect scores on his exams without really trying or studying. He's very kind and loyal to his best friends, Kaizen and Fiamma and will do anything to help them.  
Weak Points: Very air-headed. He can let his rivalry with Kaizen get to his head when in a spar with him because he constantly tries to prove that he's better than Kaizen (which he is not and will never be lol, sorry Ouran), he's as impatient as Fiamma which is why they get into trouble a lot xD, while being kind and loyal to Kaizen and Fiamma, Ouran isn't kind or caring to others. He keeps away from most people and lets Fiamma take over the kind factor since she's kind to everyone.  
Attacks: Aura Sphere, Close Combat, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic  
Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
1st – Health  
2nd – History of Pokemon  
3rd – Abilities  
4th – Survival Tactics  
5th – Astronomy  
6th – Battle Strategy  
7th – Methods of Evolution  
8th – Battle Class  
History: Like Fiamma, Ouran comes from a wealthy and prestigious family. Unlike Fiamma, he's been watched and pampered his entire childhood without enough much needed space for the adventurous battler he really is. Of course, that was until he met Kaizen and Fiamma at the age of 12. Ouran and Kaizen had gotten into a shoving match which quickly turned into a fist fight with Fiamma trying to intervene and stop the battle. By the end of it, Ouran knew Kaizen easily outmatched him and had a lot of respect for the boy for being so strong. When they next encountered, it was friendly from Ouran's side, allowing Kaizen to be slightly less angry with Ouran and soon enough, the two boys became friends. Of course their friendship stayed stationary at just distant friendship until Ouran became 14. Since Ouran stuck around, Kaizen allowed Ouran to be a closer friend, but he told Ouran straight out that Fiamma would be the only person he'd ever allow to be his closest and best friend. Ouran very well knows that Kaizen loves Fiamma and constantly pesters Kaizen to tell Fiamma (because Ouran also knows how Fiamma feels about Kaizen). Ouran often calls Kaizen a "scaredy bird" when Kaizen backs down from his feelings.  
Family: Ouran's mother and father are both very wealthy Lucario's. His father's name is Reno Veritas and his mother's name is Aurora Veritas. He has no siblings. Ouran doesn't talk about his family or being filthy rich with anyone besides Kaizen and Fiamma since that will draw unwanted attention and unnecessary, fake friends. The three friends have been to Ouran's mansion since they were children and have been pampered each time they went by his maids and butlers (The maids are various Lopunny's and Blissey's and the butlers are Mr. Mime's).  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: Kaizen and Fiammetta, of course. Pretty much anyone they're friends with, he'll acquaint himself with, but calling them friends would be a stretch for Ouran.  
Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} Although he hates to admit it, Ouran looks up to Kaizen. He can't help it when Kaizen out-leagues him the way he does.  
Theme Song(s): "Faint" – Linkin Park  
Quote(s): "I'm just as good!" "Feh. That was pointless." "No thanks. I'd rather not have any company." "I'm not exactly a 'people person'." "You two…You're good friends…*smile*(about Kaizen and Fiamma, of course lol)"  
Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about} Eh, no I don't think so

Full Name:Benjamin Sullivan

Nicknames:Ben, Benji (Alex's nickname for him, which he hates), Bug (bullies)

Species:Vibrava

Gender:Male

Age:14

Birthday:August 26

Grade:9

Physical Appearance:Ben is rather short-5'2- and skinny. He has a very light tan. His messy, dirty-blond hair reaches a bit past his ears, and his eyes are emerald green. Ben has Vibrava wings and a tail.

Piercings:N/A

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:One on his right eye and chest, caused by a flying accident.

Braces {Opt}:Yes, silver ones

Make-Up{Opt}:N/A

Clothes:Ben wears an unzipped dark green jacket over a yellow T-shirt, tan cargo shorts, gray ankle socks, and white sneakers. Also, he has a pair of green-tinted aviator goggles on his head that he puts wears over his eyes when flying.

Personality:Ben is extremely quiet and anti-social. Because he almost never talked to anyone besides his family, when he does talk to someone, it's extremely awkward for him and he never knows what to say. Since he is small, silent, and not very strong, he is often targeted for bullying, especially physical. He hates large crowds and prefers to sit alone. That does not mean he doesn't want any friends, though, he just doesn't know how to make any. Ben is very persistence, and when he sets his mind on something, he will try as long and hard as it takes to reach that goal no matter what.

Hobbies:Reading, sketching nature drawings, practicing his flying skills, and climbing trees

Likes:Nature, books, and quiet

Dislikes:Loud noises, crowds, being the center of attention, snow, and being teased by Alex

Favorite Food:Apples

Least Favorite Food:Seafood

Favorite Color:Yellow and green

Least Favorite Color:Purple

Favorite Class:Botany

Least Favorite Class:Strategy and Battle Class

Strong Suits:He is very smart, a great artist, can climb trees with ease, and never quits

Weak Points:He's too quiet, weak, and a major klutz (besides when he's tree-climbing)

Attacks:Fly, Sonicboom, Mud Shot, Faint Attack

Classes: 1-Survival, 2-Health, 3-Abilities, 4-Battle Class, Lunch, 5-Pokemon-Human Relations, 6-Botany, 7-History, 8-Strategy

History:Ben's parents are well known for their acrobatics and aerial tricks, and since his they were always performing at various locations, he was always on the rode a lot and never had a permanent home. Because of this, he never bother making friends since he was just going to leave them in a few weeks anyways. He did spend a lot of time outside, climbing trees and practicing his flying when he became a Vibrava. He also followed Alex on her adventures. His parents felt really bad that he had no friends his whole life, so they decided to send him to school while they were traveling so he could stay put in one spot for a while and meet new people.

Family:Gliscor father, Flygon mother, Alex, and a baby Trapinch brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Someone who approaches him first and is calm, a person he does not have trouble speaking to once they become acquaintances.

Hero(es):Secretly, Alex

Theme Song(s):"One Day" by Charice

Quote(s): "I can't give up...that has never been an option for me, and it never will be..."

Notes:He practices his flying every day after school for at least an hour. People will say pretty harsh things to him, but it never brings him down and he doesn't quit. Even though it's very slowly, he's improving every day. Also, the only time most people ever hear Ben speak is when he's yelling at Alex for her teasing. He still loves her though.

**Teachers**:

Full Name: Cedric Byrne Merlot

Nicknames: None

Species: Staraptor

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Birthday: August 25

Physical Appearance: Cedric is fairly athletic, resulting in a slender yet muscular build. He is tall at a height of 186 centimeters. He has a light skin tone, however you can still detect a slight tan. His face is angular with a narrow mouth and chin. Cedric is described as having unusual amber eyes. They are very stunning and distract others easily. He wears glasses when he is alone, but uses contacts otherwise. Cedric keeps a closely maintained hairstyle. He combs his hair in a way that covers the right side of his face, but in a neat way. Cedric's hair is dark chestnut in color, straying to an auburn at the end of the hair covering his face much like a Staraptor.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Cedric wears a perfectly white dress shirt, usually with a loose hanging black tie. He also wears black dress trousers and black or dark brown dress shoes to complete his work outfit. Sometimes he'll wear a black trench coat if he is teaching outside.

Personality: Cedric has a persona that is difficult to ignore. His polished image and excellent social skills get him noticed wherever he goes, success seeming to come easily to him. Others often think of him as self-assured, attractive, clever, accomplished, and charismatic. Although he is seductive, outgoing, and vital on the outside, he seldom feels like this on the inside, and he will drive himself extremely hard to prove to others that he really is self-assured and accomplished. He rarely lets his guard down and if he feels threatened or insecure in any way he may over-empathize his polished public image to compensate. Unfortunately, this can lead to conceited, arrogant, or superficial words or behavior that can alienate the very people he seeks to impress.

Hobbies: Teaching, socialising, and battling.

Likes: Impressing people, flirting with the female students, combing his hair, nice aromas, battling, teaching, drinking wines, and various bird or flying-related things.

Dislikes: Pastas, being underground or in close spaces, pungent smells, flaws, and comparisons.

Favorite Food: Ironically his favorite food is merlot grapes.

Least Favorite Food: Cedric absolutely despises any sort of pasta related foods.

Favorite Color: Red

Least Favorite Color: Yellow

Strong Suits: Cedric possesses compelling charm, has great enthusiasm, and is always willing to talk and engage in activities with other people.

Weak Points: Cedric is not confident with his outside appearance, and has an excessively high opinion of his abilities and worth.

Attacks: Aerial Ace, Close Combat, Whirlwind, and Brave Bird.

Which Class Does He/She Teach?: Survival Tactics

History: Cedric's past is nothing too extreme; when he was small he was often considered the 'ugly Ducklett' when compared to his older siblings. Now at an older age, he is obsessed with his looks. He has always wanted to be a teacher, and as soon as he could, applied for the job.

Family: Father, mother, older brother, and older sister.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Anyone really.

Theme Song(s): 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship

Quote(s) N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

Full Name: Henry Noctua Soren

Nicknames: He was called Harry when he was younger. He is called 'Professor' by some students.

Species: Noctowl

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Birthday: May 6

Physical Appearance: Although Henry is not particularly athletic, he does build up strength by working out. Therefore, he has very sculpted yet slim muscles. He is approximately 182 centimeters in height. He has tanned skin, bit not overly. Henry's face is square with a thin jaw. He has bright brandy-coloured eyes but are usually hidden behind his large circular glasses. Henry's hair is short with a sandy-blonde colour and tousled, not styled in a particular way.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Henry sports a light brown v-neck sweater with two rows of darker brown triangles resembling a Noctowl's on the bottom. Underneath is a white dress shirt in which the top part can be seen due to the v-neck line of the sweater. Henry also wears dark brown dress trousers with black dress shoes.

Personality: The highly imaginative and intuitive Henry is often acutely sensitive to feelings, dreams and hopes of others, especially those less fortunate. Fascinated by the human psyche and keen to learn what it is that motivates and inspires others, he often feels compelled to pass his wisdom on to others. As well as being finely tuned to the feelings of others, he is highly sensitive himself; this can lead to misunderstandings and hurts that really aren't necessary. Henry is sometimes considered childish which explains how he connects with his students so well.

Hobbies: Astronomy, teaching, and reading

Likes: The universe, nighttime, hypnosis, students (strictly friendly), stargazing, coffee, books, medical professions, and 'geeky things' (glasses, sweaters, etc.)

Dislikes: Bullying, bright sunlight, and motion sickness

Favorite Food: Pound Cake

Least Favorite Food: Most vegetables

Favorite Color: Orange

Least Favorite Color: Pink

Strong Suits: Henry is quick to detect and respond to slight changes, and has the ability to accurately assess situations or people and turn this to his advantage.

Weak Points: Henry is given to unpredictable changes in mood, and can be is overwhelmed easily.

Attacks: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Zen Headbutt, and Air Slash

Which Class Does He/She Teach?: Astronomy

History: Henry was born as an only child, however his mother passed while giving birth to him. Henry's father left him alone most of his childhood, therefore Henry wants to befriend as many of his students as he can. He originally wanted to be a doctor, bute settled on a teaching profession.

Family: Father

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Everyone

Theme Song(s): N/A

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: Too much coffee can make him a little bit hyper.

Teacher: Chase Alt (I;m pretty sure that name came from a book or something... I just can't place my finger on it...)  
Nicknames: Coach Chase, Mr. Alt, Chase (people who are fond of him or he's fond of them call him Chase)  
Species: Gallade  
Age: 21  
Birthday: July 22

Physical Appearance: He has crimsom red eyes and his skin is tannish, due to the fact he's outside for most of the day. He has greenish hair (kinda like Drew's and Wally's shade of hair) I'm not so sure of that color hair so feel free to change it if you want.

From piercings to make-up. No not at all. Sometimes he has a few accidents from the class and has a few scars, but they heal over time.

Clothes:I'm thinking that you might make battle class kinda like PE, so it's during outside. Most of the time, he's wearing a blue hat and red t-shirt (what's up with me and t-shirts, I dunno) During the beginning of the day, he sometimes wears a green jacket (only if it's cold. He can stand it and absolutely loves it) He also has white gym shorts and Asics sneakers (do you even know what they are? Just asking. I wear does brand running shoes a lot XD)

Personality: He's one of those fun and young battle teachers. Whenever a stdent does something wrong, he just lets them know what they need to do correctly and helps them on improving. He's laid-back I guess, but can get strict if he needs to. (just think of that Brawley gym leader guy from Hoenn

Hobbies: battle, what else? jk. He also likes running.  
Likes: fun kids, battling, running, the cold, training, helping kids, just any typical teacher stuff, I guess. He also likes eating (a lot...)  
Dislikes: children who DO NOT LISTEN NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, really really hot wheather, girls that flirt with him (to most students, they think he's hot. And he isn't that old either... O_o) spicy food

Favortie Food: um... something sweet? My mind is currently blank sry...  
Least Fav Food: chilis, or anything spicy  
Favorite Color: green  
Least fav Color: pink, what else XD

Strong Suits: that's kind of like the likes and personality, but he's easy to get along with and doesn't loose his temper easily and very very VERY patient when kids can't get a move or technique right. He basically never gives up on them.  
Weak Points: His temper can get nasty at times (he cussess... oh my I know) He can also get persuaded easily (when a bunch of kids ask him for something, he doesn't want to dissappoing them...)

Attacks: Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Close Combat, and Sword Dance  
Class: I think I made myself clear XD Battle class  
Family: He's not married, YET. He's in a relationship with a Gardevoir (I'm so original) whose name is Alison. His parents are both Gardevoir. He just wanted to be different and became a Gallade instead.

History: Since he was the youngest of the litter, he wanted to prove himself and become different. So basically, he traianed A LOT and became an expert in battling. One time, while he was training, he met a trainer, but she didn't catch him. He was a Kirlia at the time. The next day, he trianed at the same spot and found a Dawn Stone there (the trainer must've felt generous and left it there or something) and he evolved. He met Alison since childhood, and she had a crush on him ever since. But, he didn't even notice (ah, I love clueless people...)

Friends: kids who are laid-back, optomistic and never give up. Not those who always are depressed and pity themselves all of the time.  
Theme Songs: I don't know...

Quotes:'Don't worry you can do this' 'Have a little faith, eh?' 'Oh, really? I'm sure...'

Notes: an encouraging guy overall

Name: Cole Smith  
Nicknames: cole, Mr. Smith, Smithy (only when he WANTS to be called that xD)  
Species: Golem  
Gender: Male (we need more males XD)  
Age: 32  
Birthday: November 3

Physical Appearance: He has blackish brownish eyes and brown hair that is almost ALWAYS messy and tan skin.  
Piecings to scar is a nope  
Clothes: He's a brown person I guess, sooooo brown t-shirt and shorts. Maybe blue shorts... and lighter brown sneakers (maybe some more colors besides brown should be nice XD)

Personality: Honestly, I'm thinking about having him based on Lt. Surge excepted more friendlier (I'm thinking Pokemon Special Manga verse xD) He can be strict if he wants to, especially when it comes to syrviving out in the wild. (I keep on thinking about him just throwing the kids out in the forest and have them survive for a day or two. What is wrong with me? Fanfiction is tainting my mind) He pushes kids a lot, but when a kid just can't, he gives them a break. He is overall a friendly guy, but tends to jump to conclusions and gives out detentions a LOT. (tell me if you need more info)

Hobbies: surviving? I can't really say much. I guess hiking and exploring.  
Likes: surviving, hiking, exploring, humor, teaching kids of the wild, fruits and berries  
Dislikes: kids who arent' enthusiastic of learning, giving out detentions, herbs, taming his hair, flirts  
Fav Food: chili dogs  
Least Fav: hot dogs (he thinks chili dogs are way better)  
Fav Color: brown, duh XD  
Leats Fav: Pink... let's face it, all manly guys aren't a fan of pink (ok, maybe)

Strong Suits: he makes a good leader and is enthusasitc in teaching kids. He doesn't stress them out and makes sure class is fun  
Weak Points: His impatient nature and the fact that he jumps to conclusions. He normally sticks to his first opinion and this makes him give out detentions to the wrong people sometimes.  
Attacks: Earthquake, Stone Edge, Rock Polish, and Focus Blast

Class: Pretty self explanitory, Survivalist Teacher XD  
History: Pretty normal life, but he had to survive on his own in the wild. That's why he wants to help kids on that.  
Family: Currently living with his wife and 4 year old son.  
Friends: Just kids with a sense of humor and people who are good battlers and enthusiastic to learn and don't show attitude.  
Theme Songs: decide please? Probably a Three Days of Grace Song?  
Quotes: 'c'mon, let's move it!' 'you can do better than that.' 'where's your fighting spirit, eh?'  
Notes: nothing much

Full Name:Alex Sullivan

Nicknames:A couple of students might call her Miss Alex, but most of them just call her by her first name instead of the usual "Miss Sullivan".

Species:Flygon

Gender:Female

Age:22

Birthday:May 8

Physical Appearance:Alex stands at 5'10, with long legs and a slender body. Even though she spends a great deal of time outside, her skin is still white. She has straight, spikey green hair that reaches her shoulder blades and dark blue eyes. She has a Flygon's wings and tail.

Piercings:N/A

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:N/A

Braces {Opt}:N/A

Make-Up{Opt}:N/A

Clothes:Alex wears a short-sleeved, light green dress that reaches about 2 inches above her knees, a dark green belt, red gloves, light green and dark green striped knee high socks, and yellow boots. She also has red-tinted aviator goggles on her head that she wears over her eyes when flying.

Personality:Alex is probably the most energetic and optimistic person someone will ever meet. It's extremely rare to see her frown or stay still for 5 seconds. Most students love her for her cheerful and carefree nature, and for the fact that she's super kind and friendly, always helping a student when they ask for it and giving tips and advice. She is very outgoing and talkative, socializing with just about everyone. Since Alex has a youthful personality, she hangs out with the kids a lot and talks about anything and everything they want to. She is excellent at fighting and she is actually amazing at strategizing. In just a second she can determine the best tactic to use in any situation she might be in.

Hobbies:Flying, socializing, hanging out with others, helping students, and going on adventures.

Likes:Flying, being outside in any weather, exploring, being herself, and sweets.

Dislikes:The fact that Ben is constantly bullied by others, being stuck inside or tied down, boring stuff, and negativity.

Favorite Food:Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream

Least Favorite Food:Walnuts

Favorite Color:Sky blue, white, and all shades of green

Least Favorite Color:Brown

Strong Suits:Amazing flier, quick thinker, comes up with some of the best plans, fast, flexible, social, never has and never will be anything she's not and is proud of who she is no matter what others think, and always looks on the brighter side of things

Weak Points:Can get too hyper and is rarely serious

Attacks:Fly, Earth Power, Dragonbreath, Silver Wind

Which Class Does He/She Teach?:Strategy Class

History:Just like Ben, she had to travel a lot because of her parent's career. But unlike him, she made friends in every single area she visited. She also found a way to create an adventure wherever she was, even if it was the most boring, uneventful place on the planet. She was always awestruck whenever she saw her parents performed, so the second she became a Vibrava, she practice flying through all kinds of obstacles and conditions. She used to attend the Gijinka school just a few years ago, and decided to come back to teach.

Family:Gliscor father, Flygon mother, Ben, and baby Trapinch brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Everyone

Theme Song(s):"Unpredictable" and "Sharada", both by Skye Sweetnam

Quote(s):"Don't frown because it's over; smile because it happened!", "Every second counts, so try not to waste a single one!", "Show the world who you are! Don't hide your true self behind someone you're not!", "You can't wait for things to happen, you gotta go out there and make them happen!", "Strength and types are important in a battle, but they're not everything. You'll get your butt kicked if you're not prepare or have a poor strategy!" "Don't do the same thing over and over. Be unique! Spice things up a bit!" (The last quote applies to both strategies and life in general)

Notes:Even though she teases him, Alex loves Ben a lot and greatly admires him for his never-give-up attitude, especially when it comes to flying. Because of the way she acts and the fact that she is often seen hanging out with many of the students, most new kids mistake her as being another student instead of a teacher.

**Faculty:**

Name: Amanda Davidson  
Nicknames: Mrs. Davidson I guess  
Species: Blissey(guess what her occupacy is)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 42  
Birthday: August 25

Physical Appearance: She has light pink hair that goes a little past her shoulders and some of her hair sort of curls to the sides and pale skin. She also has warm brown eyes.

From piercings to make up is no

Clothes: She wears a white long sleeved dress that stops around her knees and wears a light pink apron and light pink shoes

Personality: She is overall a really friendly nurse. Slightly old, but still kind of pretty. She gets along with everyone due to her friendly nature and a great healer. a lot of the kids at school love her. I can't really say much since she's a nurse and all. She's also really patient and gentle. She also sometimes gives out advice.

Hobbies: helping kids with their problems, healing kids, chatting with kids. pretty much doing whatever with kids

Likes: everything with kids, giving out advice (kinda the same with Amber) sweet food, warm weather, I can't really think of much XD just think of those nice nurses and such

Dislikes: bugs, whiny kids who complain of their injuries, windy weather, fast food (she thinks it's unhealthy)

Fav Food: Strawberries  
Least Fav: fast food, how about french fries?  
Fav Color: pink and white  
Least Fav: black

Strong Suits: she's very patient and like I said, gives out great advice. Many people listen to her since she's really trusting.  
Weak Points: when it comes to people who are very whiny, she gets frustrated and MIGHT lose her temper by scolding the person.

Attacks: Soft Broiled, Egg Bomb, Double Edge, Healing Wish  
History: Her parents were also Blissey and they worked at a local hospital. I guess Amanda got her healing stuff and learned from her parents about it.

Family: Her parents live on their own and she does hae a husband. He is a Breloom and she has two kids. They're both Happiny and the oldest one is 12 while the other is 10

Occupation: you guessed it! Nurse  
Friends: pretty much everyone except for the whiny kids XD  
Theme Songs: Classic Music  
Quotes: 'Just put this on and you'll be good as new' 'I don't think you should do this. It isn't the smartest idea, you know' 'Just believe in yourself and I'm sure you'll do fine'  
Notes: She reminds me of Nurse Joy XD

Name: Alison Woods  
Nickname: Allie (Chase normally calls her that)  
Species: Gardevoir  
Gender: Female duh XD\  
Age: 20  
Birthday: June 15

Physical Appearance: She has the same shade of green air coloring as chase, except, it's a BIT darker. Her hair curves up at her shoulder, sorta like Biance from the Latias and Latios pokemon movie in 2005. her skin is sorta pale and she has soft scarlet eyes.

Piercings to make=up, nope. I think she should have make-up but can you decide that? I'm terrible at that kind of stuff...

Clothes: She has a lightish green elbow length overcoat and a white knee-length dress and green shoes.

Personality: Many people like her, especially the people who regularly visit the library. She talks to them about the different kind of books she's read and suggests new books to them. Actually some of the guys in the school call her 'hot' but Chase does NOT like hearing that XD She sometimes takes pity on the people who get bullied in the school and talks to them, trying to make them feel better. Overall, she's kinda like a sibling to some of the kids.

Hobbies: reading, talking to kids, comforting them and making them feel better.  
Likes: kids who need help, reading books, she's a fan of those romantic stories, Chase (no brainer) warm weather, sitting under trees and reading.  
Dislikes: FLIRTS, BULLIES, meat, bugs (whaddya expect, must people hate bugs XD) I think this needs more info

Fav Food: seafood. perferbly suchi XD  
Least Fav Food: she's a vegetarian so she hates meet.  
Fav Color: Green  
Least Fav: Brown  
Strong Suit: She's very understanding and a great listener and a great person to talk to.  
Weak Points: she can be taken advantage of easily... unfortunately...

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind  
Occupation: Librarian

History: She lives on her own right now and is in a relationship with Chase. There isn't really much in her past. She just had a normal life.

Family: her parents and she is Chase's girlfriend (he's planning on proposing soon!)

Friends: Bookworms and people looking out for advice and pretty much everyone else besides bullies and such

heros and theme songs: I don't know... heros is a no, but theme songs...er...

Quotes: 'I'd really recommend this book' 'are you ok?' 'don't let that get to you. You're fine just the way you are'

Notes: She's pretty close to Amber, Cherise, and Max.

Full Name: Tyler Sutton

Nicknames: Principal S, Ty (he'll even let students call him Ty)

Species: Nidoking

Gender: Male

Age: 45

Birthday: October 16th

Physical Appearance: Dark purple, shot the through with gray hair, cut into a military buzz, tanned skin and black eyes. He has a very muscular build, and stands at 5'3" {shorty!}. He has spikes going down his head, almost like a mohawk

that's sticking up from his hair, and he has Nidoking tail and ears. His teeth are fangs.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: A pistol on his ribs.

Scars: A few battle scars on his arms, and he has one going down from two inches away from the corner of his mouth, down to his jaw.

Braces {Opt}: None.

Make-Up{Opt}: None.

Clothes: Wears a black suit jacket, buttoned over a white muscle shirt, a loose black tie, black slacks, and black loafers, when he wants to look 'professional'. When he's outside of school or training, he's seen wearing a black muscle shirt,

black fingerless gloves with silver studded knuckles, faded jeans with holes and grass stains, and black and purple sneakers.

Personality: Tyler rarely gets serious. He's loud, funny, and can be (in some people's opinions) be a little bit obnoxious. His philosophy is "Live life to the fullest, and just have fun". Laid-back in personality, he can let minor things, like a

harmless prank go - however, he doesn't tolerate people bullying each other. When it's something important, he knows how to be serious, though. Towards his students and staff, he's usually very open, and friendly, even a bit child-like at

times. He can gain a close relationship with his students, due to the fact he actually does act like he's their age. He doesn't believe in titles, so, he'll let his students call him "Ty". He's a big family man, as well. Though, don't get him mad - he's

got a nasty temper, if you really get him riled up. However, he can actually be a bit of a softie towards his kids, and students.

Hobbies: Sports, wresting, having a good time, hanging out in his office, ignoring paperwork, getting to know his students, playing with his kids.

Likes: Sports, TV fights, cop shows, comedies, kids, soda, meat,

Dislikes: Bullying, paperwork, reality TV, having to hide all of the time from being forced into work, most vegetables.

Favorite Food: Cheeseburgers.

Least Favorite Food: Carrots

Favorite Color: Green

Least Favorite Color: Yellow.

Strong Suits: Nice guy, who loves his family, and is good with kids. He's strong, and a pretty good fighter.

Weak Points: Acts a little young for his age, can be considered a bit obnoxious by some of the faculty and teachers, and his anger is something he's not proud of.

Attacks: Earthquake, Double Kick, Poison Jab, and Hidden Power

Occupation: Principal

History: Not a lot is known about his history. He used to work as the gym teacher, at Gijinka high, before getting the opportunity to become he principal, when he was 31 years old. He soon met a Nidoqueen by the name of Lizabet not long after, and they married when he was thirty-three, and she was thirty-two. They were happy, and in love, and that only increased when they had started their family. Two years after the birth of their third child, though, Lizabet got into a car wreck, and passed away, leaving him to raise their kids as a single Dad. The death of his wife hit him hard, but, soon, his kids reminded him that their mother wouldn't wanna see him depressed over her passing - but, instead, celebrating her life, and honoring her memory by living life, and being happy.

Family: He has two sons, Nathan, who's eleven, and Dylan, who's nine, and a daughter, Peyton, who's five.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: His students and staff.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}: The principal before him, who he said was a great guy, but, there's not a lot of mentionings about him, yet.

Theme Song(s): "What's My Age Again?" by Blink-182

Quote(s): "Paperwork is evil...it makes me remember how kids feel about homework...", "Aw, cut me some slack here!", "Hahahaha! Aw, you kids are a hoot!", "I want this school to be awesome for the kids, y'know? A place where they can really learn, and make friends with everyone! It makes things more fun, when you have more friends, after all!"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: He's been known to smoke a few cigarettes, every now and then.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who made them, and have really supported the idea of my story! I just hope I can live to ya'll expectations, and make this fanfiction something you all will really enjoy!**

**Til next time,**

**Eclipse out!**


	3. Updates Part 1

**I LIVE! Lol, I've actually come back to come and give ya'll an update of our characters! ^_^ But it's being done in separate parts, do to the fact it won't show up because of all of them. So, this part is for our one 8th grader, and our ninth grade class.**

* * *

-8th grade-

Full Name:Rika

Nicknames:Shay

Species:Shaymin land form

Gender:Female

Age:14

Birthday:May 24th

Grade:8th

Physical Appearance:She has Leaf green hair and waist-lenth light green hair with some up and some also has dark pink flower-like bow in her hair and fair skin

Piercings:no

Tattoos:no

Scars:no

Braces {Opt}:no

Make-Up{Opt}:no

Clothes:She wears a white dress and has white Sandles

Personality:She's very cheerful and 's stands up for herself and her friends when they're being treated make wise desisions depending on the love playing games that involve running and 's also very creative with naming things or making up things

Hobbies:Drawing,Making things,Designing clothes and hanging with friends

Likes:Shippings,Drawing,White,Colorful things,

Dislikes:Liers,Black,Name callers,Bullies,Scary people/things and Goth/Punk kids

Favorite Food:Coconuts

Least Favorite Food:Eggs

Favorite Color:White,Yellow,Green

Least Favorite Color:Black,Purple and Orange

Favorite Class:Stylist class

Least Favorite Class:Battle class

Strong Suits:Being wise,being mature and paitent

Weak Points:Being young and weak

Attacks:Seed flare,Sweet kiss,Energy ball,Solar beam

Classes:

Class Class Lunch

of Evolution Coloration Theory

History:Unknown

Family:unknown

Who do you think they might be friends with?:anyone

Hero(es): None

Theme Song(s):'Where can I go' by Renard

Quote(s):"Snap out of it" "No.I already told you No."I hate this place.I want to go Home!"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:I know you said no legendaries as students but I don't think Shaymin(land form) would be a teacher or celebrity I think she would be more like a elementary student or (Sky form) would be a teacher. picture: albums/af283/Megurine_

-9th graders-

Full Name: Lola Storm

Nicknames: Lo, Freak {by clones}, Disaster

Species: Absol

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: May 13th

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: White hair, tipped with black, red eyes, pale skin. Her hair goes down to her chest, her bangs pushed to the side, slightly covering her left eye. She stands at 5'5" when standing, and has a sleek build. A black sickle grows out of her head, above her right ear, and she has a scythe-like tail of the same color. Her nails are naturally black. A dark oval shaped gem rests on her head.

Piercings: Three per ear - one on her lobs, two on the top, her left one having a bar going through it as the third one.

Tattoos: None.

Scars: A couple on her legs.

Braces {Opt}: None.

Make-Up{Opt}: Black eyeliner, black mascara.

Clothes: White hoodie, with a black fur trim, grey tank top, with a pink heart on it, black plaid skirt, and black Converse knee-high boots. Also has a black collar around her neck, with silver pyramid studs on it, and grey fingerless gloves adorn her hands.

Personality: Relatively distant from most people, Lola knows that people see Absol as disaster bringers, due to the ability they have to sense when a natural disaster is about to strike. When she warms up to a person, she shows her true colors; a loyal friend, who will take on anyone who hurts those close to her. She's got an air of serenity to her, when things are peaceful, but, when a disaster is about to strike, she begins to grow worried, and, if it is something big, she freaks out. When in class, she's observant and mostly quiet, preferring to learn, rather than talk and ignore everything.

Hobbies: Reading, stargazing, hanging out with her friends, mountain climbing and battling.

Likes: Drinking tea, battles, books, her friends, learning, dark colors, sweet poffins, weekends, the moon, music.

Dislikes: Anyone who messes with her, jerks, storms, really obnoxiously bright colors, Mondays, sunlight, and flying.

Favorite Food: Cupcakes {preferably, chocolate cupcakes with either chocolate or white frosting and sprinkles}

Least Favorite Food: Radishes

Favorite Color: Dark violet

Least Favorite Color: Orange

Favorite Class: Astronomy

Least Favorite Class: Health

Strong Suits: Strong-minded, and is a very tactical thinker in the battlefield. She can also scare the crap out of somebody with her rare 'Glare of Dark Death', as so it has been named.

Weak Points: She's somewhat shy, and has learned to be cautious when around others. She also loses control of her temper, and can be violent during a battle, if pissed off enough.

Attacks: Razor Wind, Bite, Shadow Ball, and Slash.

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}: 1st period - Abilities, 2nd period - History of Pokemon, 3rd Period - Astronomy, 4th period - Battle Class, Lunch, 5th period - Survival Tactics, 6th period - Art, 7th period - Health, and 8th period - Methods of Evolution.

History: Lola was raised on the mountains her whole life. When she was a kid, she thought she could use her powers to make people understand that Absols didn't cause disaster - that they were simply trying to alert them of fore coming disasters. Her parents warned her not to try it, at her young age, but, being young and naive, she did it anyways, when one night, a tornado was heading towards a town not all that far away. She left and went to go alert the villagers, only to be chased out, and hit in the back with a few gravel rocks. There were two other times she tried to warn everyone when a disaster would come, but, they refused to listen, and she gave up, by the time she turned ten.

Family: She's an only child, and lives with her parents, until she is enrolled into Gijinka High.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People who don't judge her for her abilities, and who have a nice heart. {side note: You can use other character names, if you wish, but, for her, this is just for now}

Hero(es){Who do they look up to?}: N/a

Theme Song(s): "You can't take me" by Bryan Adams, "Hero" by Nickelback, "Innocent" by Taylor Swift.

Quote(s): "You really wanna piece of me?"; "People just don't seem to listen. They don't wanna understand something their ignorance leads them to believe, and that's something I had to learn the hard way, kid."; "Mom, Dad, you two officially enrolled me into a mental hospital..."

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: Not that I can think of.

Full Name: Aria Sparks

Nicknames: Ari

Species: Pikachu

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: Feburary 12th

Grade: Either 9th or 10th

Physical Appearance: Long wavy bangs that are in the middle of her face and end at her nose. Grass green eyes.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: none

Braces {Opt}: none

Make-Up{Opt}: none

Clothes: A blue SnapBack backwards with her bangs coming out the hole

Personality: A tomboy. She's really cool and friendly. When she's scared, she gets angry instead of showing her fear. Like a Zorua, she's mischievous and is a smart alec. She hates queen bees and isn't afraid to tell them off. She loves to sing. Ari loves her friends and will put the before herself. Aria isn't exactly ladylike and loves to get dirty and easily fits in with the boys. She hates everything girly and is super stubborn to put on anything pretty. She looks fragile but is actually very strong.

Hobbies: singing and training

Likes: Singing, her friends, sweets, apples, training, and gum.

Dislikes: Queen bees, bullies, spicy foods, know-it-alls, jerks, and school

Favorite Food: Gormet Pizza

Least Favorite Food: Anything spicy

Favorite Color: Teal

Least Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Class: Music and Battle

Least Favorite Class: Stylist

Strong Suits: Knows how to battle and uses strategies very quick during a battle.

Weak Points: Her smart Alec says can get her in trouble at times and will try to attack any one who hurts her friends

Attacks: Attract, Thunderbolt, Iron tail, and Focus Punch.

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} 1st: Art 2nd: Health 3rd: Astronomy 4th: Battle class lunch 5th: Stylist class 6th: Music 7th: Survival tactics 8th: Home ecc

History: Her father died awhile ago, but Aria stays strong and helps out her mother. She's been a lover of music since she was a Pichu. She always sings Somebody to Love since that was the song her parents first danced to.

Family: An Emolga sister named Petunia and a mother Raichu named Annie

Who do you think they might be friends with?: An Oshwott named Dean

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} None

Theme Song(s): Loves the song Somebody to Love (though she's not a romantic)

Quote(s): Duces with a peace sign.

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She is oblivious at Deans crush on her

Full Name: Ivory Blizzard

Nicknames:Ivi,Nerd(clones),Geek(clones),

Species: Glaceon

Gender: Female

Age:15

Birthday: December, 23

Grade:9

Physical Appearance: Blueish/whitish hair in two low triangular pigtails tipped in a dark blue. She has short blue bangs, her skin is pale blue speckled with a few white spots. She has aquamarine eyes and frames them with a pair of white glasses. She has a tail that looks exactly like her pigtails but more fluffy.

Piercings: A pair of crystal studs.

Tattoos:none.

Scars: A small gash on her leg from a skiing accident.

Braces {Opt}: yes. Silver ones.

Make-Up{Opt}: White eyeshadow, brown mascara,and peppermint lip balm.

Clothes: A turquoise knitted sweater that lays on her shoulders and a black tank top underneath with a pair of blue yoga pants and a pair of white boots with two poofs on it tying it.

Personality: Ivory is a nerd. She is super smart and can figure any math problem within a second. She enjoys the library and she even talks to the books, as she has no friends besides her study partners (but are they really friends?) Ivory can be athletic but only if theirs snow evolved other then that she's a pretty strong runner.

Hobbies:Learning,Reading,Going to the library,eating noodles,making hot chocolate,

Likes:Snow, Ice, Mountains, Cold Places, Hot Drinks, Learning, Reading,Doing Math

Dislikes:Mean People, Hot Places,Sweating

Favorite Food: Noodles

Least Favorite Food: Chilli

Favorite Color: Icy Blue

Least Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Class: Ivory loves all classes but the one she loves the most is Shiny Coloration Theory.

Least Favorite Class: Home ecc. She stinks at cooking and sowing.

Strong Suits: Her smartness, and her enthusiasm of learning.

Weak Points: She can be easy to put down which means she is an easy target for the stupid clones.

Attacks: Ice Beam,Icy Wind, Blizzard, Frost Breath

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

1 period- Astronomy

2 period- Shiny Coloration Theory

3 period-Art

4 period-History of Pokemon

Lunch

5 period- Survival Tactics

6 period-Methods of evolution

7 period-Pokemon- Human Relations

8 period- Battle Class

History: Ivory was raised in the snow, everyday she would play near the ice rock because it was so cold it made her feel good. She loved skiing and snowboarding and was pretty good at it to. Her parents weren't that nice though. Once she snowboarded down the highest mountain in her area when she told her parents, they got mad and told her to stop doing that and study, so she can be successful in life. Ivory stuck with that and she came out pretty dang smart.

Family: She is an only child but is cousins with all the eeveelutions.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People who can accept her smartness and enjoy her personality.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} A few professors.

Theme Song(s): N/A

Quote(s): " I don't think thats wise...", "Icy Cool!" "Emc2, Life is Math, Math is life." "Hey (insert title of book here), Hows it going sir (title of book), why how do you do madame (insert title of book here)

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

Full Name:Ava Jay Savery

Nicknames:Her father and a few others that are close enough to her to have earned her permission affectionately call her by various nicknames that end in the word bird such as Jaybird or Bluebird and occasionally gets extremely defensive about who uses her nicknames.

Species:Xatu

Gender:Female

Age:15

Birthday:July 11th

Grade:9th

Physical Appearance:Light green hair with black tips, tied back with a red ribbon that falls slightly past her Ava's hair isn't tied back the green locks cascade down to her eyes are a dark grey,almost black but when she uses her physic powers they glow red. Ava's skin is slightly tan from all the time she spends fingers are longer than most and her nails naturally end in a point,much like claws.

Piercings:She wears earrings,usually feathers but she'll occasionally wear ruby studs.

Tattoos:She has one of a tribal bird on her right shoulder.

Scars:None

Braces {Opt}:None

Make-Up{Opt}:She always wears her black will occasionally paint scenes that she has seen in her physic visions on her body,usually on her arms but sometimes she'll paint them on her legs or even on her face.

Clothes:Ava wears a short green dress that ends a few inches above her knees,two white stripes are on the bottom of the dress has long white sleeves that have one black and one red stripe at the has red knee socks and black flats.

Personality:Although she is quite shy Ava doesn't scare easily and is actually very adventurous, and would brave even a herd of rabid clones to find a good spot to hardly loses her temper although she hates flirts and will often harshly lash out at them when they try and flirt with often loses track of time whether its looking after her siblings or painting them(although her little brothers would hardly stay still long enough to even get a good sketch).Ava is a very trusting person but betray her trust and its not likely you will get it has always loved the warmth and light of the sun,but sometimes she likes to sit inside,curled up in a comfy chair with a good book in one hand and a cup of hot coco in her other while she listens to the tapping of rain on the knows that she is odd and she loves it, that's why she started her habit of painting her visions on her close friends Ava will often be more open and comfortable but still quiet and will also occasionally speak random thoughts or give weird comments that, at first, don't seem to have anything to do with the conversation but actually make sense if you think about has always been a family person,fretting tirelessly if she can't be around at least one of her numerous siblings .The middle child of four children and the only girl Ava would be constantly helping her parents with her two twin younger brothers, Alex and Nathan, while her older bother,Devon,was out doing his own loves song birds and her violin almost as much as she loves her family and would listen to the beautiful music they both make day in and day out if she also has a thing for backformations, such as using aster to signify something good.

Hobbies:Painting,playing violin,singing,listening to music,reading

Likes:Reading,painting,playing violin,sweets,birds,music, the sun

Dislikes:Varius foods(She is a picky eater),loud noises,blood, fighting

Favorite Food:Ava likes anything sweet but if she had to chose then she would say that red velvet cake is her favorite.

Least Favorite Food:Carrots

Favorite Color:Royal blue

Least Favorite Color:Grey

Favorite Class:Art

Least Favorite Class:Battle class

Strong Suits:Since she has photographic memory, Ava remembers everything she is also a great strategist, even if she doesn't like can see visions of the future and the past, usefulness varying on what she sees.

Weak Points:Ava is deathly afraid of snakes and also has trouble putting her thoughts into words because she tends to think differently then most.

Attacks:Calm mind,Physic,Ominous Wind,Aerial Ace

Classes:1st period - Abilities,  
2nd period - Health 3rd Period - Music 4th period - Battle Class Lunch 5th period - Astronmy 6th period - Art 7th period - History of Pokemon 8th period - Survival Tactics

History:Ava was born on a unusually quiet night, she cried only when the light hit her eyes, but after a while, even before she saw her mother for the first time, she just stopped. This worried many of the people around her, but she pulled through the night. The whole time being first Ava openly acted odd, and until the 7th grade no one cared that she was odd it didn't matter to when she hit 7th grade Ava realized that her odd behavior was driving people away s she changed herself, she started copying the popular people and eventually was accepted into their then she wasn't happy so she went back to her odd ways and has never gone back since,laughing at anyone who calls her weird now. Ava grew a very strong bond with her mother, Emi Savery, because she understood her daughter's odd behavior. Her father, Matt Savery, wasn't around much due to work, but whenever he was, Ava latched onto him like a monkey to a banana. Even though she was very close to her whole family,Ava was always more closer to Devon,her older brother by a year, than anyone else in the he went to college they were she learned she was going to have two new siblings Ava was ecstatic,but also would no longer be the baby of the family and had to be mature so she could help with the new additions to the family.

Family:Emi Savery(Mom), Matt Savery(Father), Devon Savery(Older brother), Alex and Nathan Savery(Younger twin brothers)

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Anyone who can deal with her odd behavior.

Full Name: Dean

Nicknames: Shorty, short-stack, shrimp, peewee (all by bullies)

Species: Oshawott

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: December 29

Grade: Either 9th or 10th

Physical Appearance: Has brown eyes

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: None

Personality: Funloving and carefree. But he's always determined and confident in battles. He always tries his best in school. He's a bit timid because of all the bullies who pick on him. Like Aria, he's mischevious and loves pranking too. He's been training with Ari so he's very strong in battle. He can be a bit of a goofball. Dean tries his best to stay out of trouble and bails Ari out of trouble too.

Hobbies: Surfing, pranking, sharpening his scalchop, and training

Likes: Surfing, pranking, chocolate cake, ice cream, and being with Aria

Dislikes: Being bullied, when Aria gets in trouble, pistachio ice cream, low tidal waves

Favorite Food: Chocolate cake and tacos

Least Favorite Food: Spinach.

Favorite Color: Aqua and grass green (Aria's eye color)

Least Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Class: Astronomy

Least Favorite Class: Pokemon-Human relationships

Strong Suits: He's very smart and gets A's and B's. Training with Aria made him more agile and aware.

Weak Points: He's timid and is afraid to stand up to his bullies and tell someone about it - except Ari. He wings it in battles and mostly uses Razor Shell.

Attacks: Razor Shell, Scald, Retaliate, Fury Cutter.

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

1.) Astronomy 2.) Abilities 3.) Methods of evolution 4.) Battle Class - Lunch 5.) Human-Pokemon relatinship 6.) Health 7.) Survival Tactics 8.) Home Ecc

History: He's been best friends with Aria since they were babies. Bullies pick on him because of his size and how he's too timid. After one near death experience, Aria has been traing with him.

Family: His mother, a Blastoise named Aqua, and father, A Samurott named Memphis.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Aria

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} His dad for being so strong.

Theme Song(s): I'm Sexy and I Know It

Quote(s): "Bring it on! (in battles)" "Whoo! That was fun!" "What a rush!"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: He has a huge crush on Aria and like Ari, he won't evolve. He sings I'm Sexy and I Know It to make Aria laugh. Forgot to mention that Aria has a great sense of humor and knows when she goes over board.

Full Name: Jason Kanji

Nicknames: Jay

Species: Gallade

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: March 9th

Grade:9

Physical Appearance: He has blue hair that go to his eyes, dark orange eyes, blue skin for his upper half and white for lower half, he is 5'10" with a agile body structure. He has a orange protrusion on his chest and back. A gray crest on his head. White spikes of fur behind his ears. He also has extendable blades on his elbows.

Piercings:None

Tattoos:None

Scars: One big one on his back( from being attacked by a Sceptile while defending his sister who got in trouble with the Sceptile)

Braces {Opt}:No

Make-Up{Opt}:No

Clothes: He wears white wife beater under a black t-shirt, faded jeans, and white sneakers.

Personality: Nice guy that always tries to make others feel accepted. He always spoke what was on his mouth whether it gets him in trouble or not.

Hobbies: Playing sports, being active, looking at stars, battling, singing

Likes: music, being with friends, making new friends, battling, night time, sports, sour poffins

Dislikes: Bullies, people who think they are better than others, cloudy days, those who like to test his patience

Favorite Food: Bacon

Least Favorite Food: Beets

Favorite Color: Crimson Red

Least Favorite Color: Bright Yellow

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Astronomy

Strong Suits: He's a good stradegist in battle, good sense of humor, very friendly to others.

Weak Points: He speaks whatever is on his mind and it has gotten him into a lot of trouble. Also is clumsy around girls he likes/are attractive unless they are good friends. Tends to get into fight like with the bullies like jocks.

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, Close Combat, Sword Dance

Classes: 1st period Abilities, 2nd period Survival Tactics, 3rd period Battle Stradegy, 4th period Battle Class, Lunch, 5th period Methods of Evolution, 6th period Music, 7th period Astronomy, 8th period Shiny Coloration Theory

History: His family has lived deep in a forest for his whole life. He was born as a shiny pokemon and was the only one in his family that is shiny. So ever since he was a little Ralts he wanted to know why he was different color than his family. He asked everyone he could but none of them could answer his question which discouraged him. He really wanted to find out after his sister and brother were born normal. So when he heard that there was a class in high school that talked about it he just had to go and find it out, so his parents enrolled him.

Family: He has a sister, baby brother, father and mother he lived with before school.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Good natured people, people who make good choices in life.

Hero(es): Father, Cobalion

Theme Song(s): "Small Town USA" by Justin Moore, "Awesome" by XV, Heroes by Skillet

Quote(s): "It could be worse", "Oh sweet Jesus", "You think you're better than the rest of us, news flash you aren't"

Notes: If you don't want him as a shiny then he could just be normal and I'll type a different history. Please tell me if you use him.

Hero(es): Any artists with a unique style.

Theme Song(s):Deer Caught in Headlights by Owlcity,

Quote(s):"This is a recipe for dis-aster","You think I'm weird?Well thanks for the compliment","When in doubt, do what I !"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:None

NAME: Mak Vians NICKNAME: Mak SPECIES: Marill AGE: 15 GENDER: male BIRTHDAY: march 17th GRADE: 9th PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Mak has a messy fur, his tail is bigger than the normal marill's have and he has bored looking eyes.  
PIERCINGS: none SCARS: none TATTOOS: none BRACES: none CLOTHES: Mak wears a pair of square prescription glasses, green stripes polo shirt, black denim shorts and pair of brown espadrilles.  
PERSONALITY: Mak is really shy amd quiet, he only talks when asked or during classes. He likes to be the observer rather than to be the center of attention. He's very intelligent ame clever, he is always the top of his class except on gym class. He has friends even thoug he's quiet, because his ability to listen to them whether these are problems or just plain nonsense. He is very easy to approach, ame help his friends on anything they've asked except for homeworks and projects. He has a secret that only his parents know and accept him for it, that he likes boys.  
HOBBIES: reading books, experimenting, observing others from afar, studyin, writing and swimming.  
LIKES: books, water, eye-glasses, espadrilles and storms DISLIKES: cheaters, disrespectful people, shopping, dentist, and gym class FAV. FOOD: sour candies and anchovy LEAST FAV. FOOD: pizza and yogurt FAV. COLOR: green and silver LEAST FAV. COLOR: neon colors FAV. CLASS: history of pokemon LEAST FAV. CLASS: battle class STRONG SUITS: amazing in academic, stick witted, very observant, intelligent and an stay calm in any situation.  
WEAK POINTS: very shy, not vocal of his feeling, not athletic and has on desire in battling even though he can and he's good. he only battles when there is no other option and when needed.  
ATTACKS: tail whip, watergun, superpower (from his father), aqua tail.  
CLASSES: tactics 2. health 3. pokemon-human relations of pokemon -lunch- strategy newspaper class (His parents picked the class for him)  
HISTORY: Mak's lack of communication abilities is the result of living in a small island with no neighbors, he lives there with his parents and been home schooled, he has no one to talk to that is of his age. His parents noticed that their son is really quiet and shy so they decided to enroll him in Gijinka high to meet other students. His parents really love him and accept him for who he was.  
FAMILY: Mak is only child, his mother is an azumarill while his father is a poliwrath.  
FRIENDS: books and people that try to be friends with him even though he seems a little weird.  
HEROES: his parents QUOTES: "Wits beyond measure is mans greatest treasure" a quote from his favorite book.  
THEME SONG: The show - lenka NOTE: Mak is cute. haha XD

Full Name: Mira Kings

Nicknames: Puppy (usually as an insult), MiMi

Species: Arcanine

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: January 14th

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Waist length cream colored hair that always looks a little scruffy, a pair of Arcanine ears at the top that usually can't be seen because it's usually overcome with hair, deep, dark, friendly eyes, tanned skin. She's kinda tall, being 6'11" and has an athletic build. She has a large, poufy, furry tail the same color as her hair. People mistake the tail as part of her hair from time to time. Her teeth are pointy and kinda canine.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: Two small slashes on her right bicep

Braces {Opt}: none

Make-Up {Opt}: none, tinted lip gloss for formal occasions, curls eyelashes if trying to get a guy's attention

Clothes: A football player jacket, orange with black stripes like Arcanine, with cream colored fur trim on the inside and collar, and a tight black t-shirt underneath. Orange shorts over thin black leggings, and furry leg warmers, with orange converse sneakers.

Personality: Mira has a friendly personality that draws people to her, but that doesn't mean she likes everyone. She's moderately nice to everyone, but she will only befriend worthy people that she really likes, and she's picky about her friend choices. She can also be a bit immature about certain things, and she hates tradition; she usually just follows her own rules. Mira is very athletic and fit, but when she's not on the field, she's moderately quiet and tries not to draw attention to herself. She also eats a lot. Although Mira is usually really active, she knows how to wind down and relax. She actually NEEDS the break, or she gets very cranky. Mira can do all sorts of things on her break, from napping on a tree to stargazing to unmoving for as long as she wants.

Hobbies: Basketball, soccer, reading, running, eating, climbing (trees, walls, fences, anything)

Likes: Food, anything active, breezy mornings, good friends

Dislikes: Staying still for too long, technology (she's no good at them), public speeches

Favorite Food: Broccoli pizza

Least Favorite Food: Gingerbread, chocolate ice cream

Favorite Color: Creamy white

Least Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Pokemon-Human Relations

Strong Suits: Mira is very active and athletic, but she's not all muscles. She knows that she needs a good strategy to bring victory to her team. She comes up with the best strategies that play up to her strengths and advantage.

Weak Points: Mira tends to get annoyed very easily, even though she's nice about it. Her emotions tend to get bottled up, though, and she needs a long time to wind down.

Attacks: ExtremeSpeed, Bite, Sunny Day, Flamethrower

Classes: 1st; Abilities, 2nd: Pokemon-Human Relations, 3rd: Battle Strategy, 4th: Battle Class, Lunch, 5th: Music, 6th: Home ecc. 7th: Methods of Evolution, 8th: Astronomy

History: Mira's had a moderately normal and happy life as an only child with her mom and dad. Because she's never had siblings, she yearns for a friend she can truly connect with, something like a sibling. She grew up on the mountains, raising a herd of Mareeps with her parents. They had lots of Growlithe to help the herding, but she's never met an Arcanine, so she's rather unfamiliar with her own pokemon self.

Family: Only child, but longs for a sibling. She lived with her parents up on the mountains.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Someone carefree but energetic enough to keep up with her, someone genuinely nice and understanding, even when Mira is in wind down mode.

Hero(es): Florence Nightingale

Theme Song(s): Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne, Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall

Quote(s): 'That's so .old, hence boring.' 'Hungry ..' 'Come on, let's get moving!' 'Let's relax for a bit. Look at the cloud; that looks like a (pokemon name). Look at the grass; it's a beautiful shade of green. Look at the (drone on and on and on until she's ready to move again).'

Notes: Mira connects better with guys than girls.

Name: Cherise Hills Nicknames: none Species: Swablu Gender: Female Age: 14 Birthday: May 14 Grade: 9 Appearance: let's see here... her hair is sort of lightish blueish that is normally tied in a ponytail. And her skin is sort of pale. Not too pale, but pale. Her eyes are hazel.  
From piercings to makeup, they're all no. but she has a scar behind her back for unknown reasons. She doesn't let many see it. She got it when she was young, but she has no idea how...  
Clothes: she wears a blueish t-shirt and jeans with whiteish grayish vans. sometimes, she has a white sweater wrapped around her waist.  
Personality: She is shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's lots of fun. Cherise is sometimes considered as a nerd, but as some people describe her, a cute nerd. And no, she doesn't get bullied THAT much. Only, sometimes... most of the time, she stands up for herself. Most people count on her when it comes to projects, so she can stand up to pressure. She makes daily visits to the library, since she loves to read and learn. When she does go into the library, she is carrying a laptop. When it comes to love, she gets shy, especially when her bestie, Amber, tries to get her together with someone (which is rare, since Amber doesn't like to pressure Cherise too much) But whenever Amber is getting naive about someone crushing on her, she tries to warn Amber about it, and mostly has failed attempts. (Amber keeps on telling her that the guy's just this and that)She has a hatred of shopping though (sometimes getting dizzy from all the stiff), and Amber understands that whenever she brings her shopping.  
Hobbies: she loves reading and learning. She's really good when it comes to history, and tries to help Amber with it. Sometimes, she ends up writing random stories on her laptop. She loves nature and she ends up going there to work on her homework and relax, sometimes bringing Amber along(I think I put too little things here, so just ask me if you need more)  
Likes: I think that's kinda in the hobbies, but she loves country music and plays the piano. and she loves origami Dislikes: snobby people, players, teachers who have no sense of humor and give out tons of homework. Vegetables, killing animals (she's totally against that) spiders (but that's also ironic)gossip Favorite Food: macoroni and cheese Least Fav Food: vegetables (she especially hates carrots)  
Fav Class: Music Least Fav class: Abilities (though she likes learning and she's really good at this class, she thinks that it's too much to memorize)  
Strong Suits: she very good at persuading people, but she never takes advantage of people using this skill of hers, only when it's needed. She's also really good with kids.  
Weak poings: she's sensitive and can cry easily at times and a bit clumsy sometimes Attacks: Ariel Ace, Sing, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam (yes, it can learn that move)  
Classes: relations

6. battle

History: ok, here goes. Cherise is best friends with Amber since they were young. She's an orphan and has no idea what her past is, but she was taken in by Amber's family and she's been taken care by them ever since. She never mentions about Amber's lost brother since she knows that it's a touchy subject. She's like a sister to Amber and they do pretty much everything together.  
Family: basically Amber's family Friends: people who are friendly. She doesn't really ask for much, just friendly people who aren't bitches XD and people who don't judge her and don't flirt with Amber (unless it's a person she knows really really well and trusts that flirts with Amber. she's kinda of ok with it...)  
Heros: none Songs: Taylor Swift songs. (she likes country)  
Quotes: so, watcha doin'? 'gee, thanks. I appreciate that soooooooo much...'  
Anything else: I'm not that sure...

Full Name: Kendra Price

Nicknames: None

Species: Kadabra

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: March 29

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Kendra has a very slim frame and a petite size. She only reaches a height of 160 centimeters. She has a light intermediate skin tone which matches her light honey blonde hair quite well. Kendra has a heart shaped face and thin mouth that gives her a fresh-faced and innocent looking appearance. She has doe-eyed colour irises. Kendra has a pale red star on her forehead that resembles a Kadabra's. She has two strands of hair that line both sides of her face, while the rest is pushed behind her shoulders.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Kendra wears a very simple skirt dress. The top piece is brown, covers some of her neck like a turtleneck sweater, and reaches to just above her elbows. In the center is a red ribbon that is fairly loose, hanging down to her waist in the front. The bottom half is golden and reaches down to just above her knees. The colours of her dress match that of a Kadabra. Her shoes are the same colour as the bottom of her dress. She also carries around a silver spoon like a Kadabra.

Personality: Undoubtedly intuitive, Kendra likes to observe everything that is going on around her, carefully considering all aspects of a situation before making a decision. This slow and steady approach to life often proves highly successful. Others may criticise her for being overly cautious, but Kendra is the one with the knack of winning in the end. Kendra is often polite and genuine in every aspect of her life. Not to be so would imply rudeness or insincerity; her intellect, sensitivity, and honesty would not stand for this. She is driven not by personal ambition, but by desire to make a positive difference in the world. Although she does like to keep to herself, when in public her discerning presense has a calming and soothing influence on those around her.

Hobbies: Mainly just preforming magic tricks, and eating soups if it is considered a hobby.

Likes: Silver spoons, soup, and magic

Dislikes: Assertiveness, headaches, and electronics

Favorite Food: Tomato Basil Soup

Least Favorite Food: Popcorn

Favorite Color: Silver

Least Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Class: Methods of Evolution

Least Favorite Class: History of Pok mon

Strong Suits: Kendra is creative, genuine, and perceptive.

Weak Points: Kendra can be cool ans distant at times, lack in focus, and too attentive to potential problems or dangers.

Attacks: Psychic, Teleport, Future Sight, and Psycho Cut.

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1 is Shiny Coloration Theory, Period 2 is History of Pok mon, Period 3 is Astronomy, Period 4 is Survival Tactics, Lunch, Period 5 is Botany, Period 6 is Methods of Evolution, and Period 7 is Abilities, and Period 8 is Pok mon-Human Relations.

History: Kendra grew up with a family who mostly ate with spoons and talked through telepathy.

Family: Father, Mother, and Younger Brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Kendra would most like be friends with honest and sincere indviduals.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} N/A

Theme Song(s): 'Something That I Want' by Grace Potter

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None.

Name: Max Rogers Nickname: none I can think of)  
Species: Riolu Gender: Male Age: 15 (he'll be 14 during the beginning of the year, which is starting in September, right?)  
Grade: 9 Birthday: November 5

Physical Appearance: He has dark blue hair, but it's a lighter shade of navy blue and crimsom red eyes. His skin is between tan and pale. and small riolu ears with a tail. He's between the average height of middle and tall.  
Piercings to Make up is a no no

Clothes: he wears a blue t-shirt (you must be thinking, more t-shirts? don't worry, the next OC won't have a t-shirt becuase she's gonna be one of those sluts! oh joy...) and blue jeans with black vans. He sometimes wears white gloves (Amber gave them to him, and she has a pair of gloves herself)

Personality: Max is well, a sarcastic guy and friendly, I should say. He doesn't really need much and is modest about his awesome amazing drawing skills (this is kinda coming from one of MY own friends XD his name is Max as well) He ends up drawing cartoons and instead of drawing people, but dogs and cats. He likes dogs better though. Just by a little. He's ok with everything and funny. When it comes to popular people who are just plain mean and bithces, he just makes some sarcastic comment that leaves them speechless. He's not a violent guy at all. He is well aware when people try to flirt with him or his friends, and gets really uncomfortable by it, edging away when someone flirts with HIM. He has a crush on his childhood friend, Amber, and Cherise is well aware of that, but she's ok with that, since she trusts him. (never thought I'd see the day XD) He works on the Newspaper with Cherise and is a really good battler.

Hobbies: Drawing, writing the newspaper, battling, can't really say much...  
Likes: Amber (XD) hanging out with friends, sarcasm (he'll die without it), loves art class, picturesque views (sunsets oceans etc. he's pretty, er... original?, the cold, FOOD AND SLEEP. I can't think of any more since I'm just having things pop up in my head. I'll PM you if I can think of any more.  
Dislikes: whiners, girls who are afraid at almost everything, shopping, bitter or sour food, medicine,the hot. I'll try and think of more later.

Favorite Food: tacos Least Fav: sour blueberries... he's fine with the sweet ones though Fav Color: he has a blue theme going on as well as a black one (and no, he's not goth or emo XD)  
Least Fav: I'm just gonna say pink...  
Fav Class: Art or Newspaper Least Fav Class: Shiny Coloration

Strong Suits: He's very easy to get along with boys AND girls and doesn't judge people. He doesn't have that many enemies, just the annoing people and such.

Weak Points: crying girls, and he's too easy going. (crying girls... hehe, he doesn't know how to react) When people don't react and stare at him when he makes an inapporpriate comment, he feels pressured and gets quiet immediately.

Moves: Brick Break, Blaze Kick, Screech, and Sky Uppercut

Classes: 1. Abilities 2. Survival 3. Art 4. Battle 5. Humans and Pokemon Relations 6. Music 7. Newpaper 8. Astronomy

History: He lived a pretty normal life and he was friends with Amber and Cherise since childhood. He's known Amber longer though and his parents helped out Amber and Cherise's family after the tsunami.

Family: His dad is a Blaziken, since he knows the moves Sky Uppercut and Blaze Kick. His mom is obviously a Lucario. He also has a little sister who is a riolu and name is Sarah.

Friends: easy going people who do not whine a lot. He doesn't judge much people.  
Heros: nah Themes Songs: up to you again Quotes: 'I'm tired and I'm hungry...' 'That's... kinda pathetic truth to be told...' 'oh really now? Prove it' 'I'll.. just shut up now...'  
Notes: not that I can think of

Name: Selena Nickname: 'IT' (by Amber Cherise, Mac, etc.)  
Species: Mawhile (did I even pronounce that right?)  
Gender: Female Age: 14 Grade: 9 Birthday: Feburary 9

Physical Appearance: she has tannish skin wth a black ponytail and reddish orangish eyes. with side bangs that kind of stick out a little to the sides

Piercings: yes. just one on each ear make up: I don't really know much about make-up since I try to avoid it at ALL costs, but she has black eyeliner and mascara

Clothes: She wears a white tank-top (no more t0shirts eh?) with a short lightish yellow miniskirt. with black flats and a yellow headband, but she doesn't bother to pull up her bangs.

Personality: bitchy. That's all I'll say. bitchy...

fine, I'll try and describe more XD she LOVES shopping and is overly possessive. She has a HUGE crush on Max (oh dear) and the poor dude is sometimes stalked by her... pretty much eVERYONE knows about this. she loves stylish class, and an overall valley girl and popular girl who thinks she's perfect and yaddi yaddi ya. I think you get the point and I don't think she'll serve a really big role in this (ok, FINE a pretty big role)

Hobbies: shopping shopping shopping... and er... styling, getting her nails done, etc.  
Likes: Max (Max: O_o h-help? blazelight? help me? please? I'll get rid of sarcasm!) shopping(no brainer) the popular girls, hanging out with friends.  
Dislikes: nerds, people getting in her way with Max, battling, getting dirty or having broken nails, spiders, bugs, sour food, sweat, etc. etc.

Favorite Food: Strawberry shortcake Least Fav food: Kiwi Favortie Color: pink and yellow Least Fav: green Fav Class: Styling Least Fav: Battle

Classes:1. Abilities 2. Human Relations 3. Art 4. Battle 5. Stradegies

8. Home Ec

History: She lived pretty much a normal life, but she had a really REALLY REALLY rich family. They pay her to go to this school.

family: mom dad and little sister, Emma, who is apparantly best friends with Max's little sister, Sarah. Apparantly, Max is ok with Emma, since he is pretty good with children. Emma isn't as shallow as Selena and acts similiar to Amber and Cherise

Friends: popular girls who car about looks and such...

Heros: ... nope Songs: Girlfriend :P Quotes: 'Like, OMG!' 'Totally' 'tch... really?' 'Look, sweetie, back off! He's MINE'  
Notes: Later, I guess she gets better, in 11th grade? She moves on to someone else.

Full Name: Gwendolyn Freyr

Nicknames: Gwen

Species: Rotom

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: February 13

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: At 162cm, Gwen maintains a very dainty frame. Her skin is rather pale, but not pasty in any sense. Her hair is a natural platinum, resembling the colour of a Rotom's lightning-shaped arms. Gwen styles it in a way that has two long sections of her hair that are lightning bolt shaped. The rest is kept straight and flows over her shoulders to a bit under her chest. Her face is round with a rosy tint that creates the illusion that she is blushing. Ironically, Gwen's eye colour is an electric blue.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Gwen's outfit is a "sweatshirt dress" that is the orange-red colour of a Rotom's body. The "sweatshirt dress" looks exactly like someone wearing an oversized sweatshirt, however fits the same way as a dress. The dress ends at about mid-thigh. It has two strings attached in the front to resemble a hoodie's strings. It also includes a hoodie in the back that she puts up if it is raining. She'll wear simple sandals to go with her outfit.

Personality: Gwen is open and uninhibited in almost all that she undertakes and is bursting with energy, originality, and fun. Often regarded as a trendsetter, she is at her best when performing to an audience. Gwen takes a unique approach to life, and her ideas and plans have the potential to make her a fortune. Because she is rebellious and more than a little wild, she will almost certainly encounter criticism and rejection. It is important to Gwen to hold on to her individuality and to resist the urge to fit in. Sometimes in her enthusiasm, however, she can come across bossy or eccentric.

Hobbies: Playing pranks on people by possessing appliances like a Rotom, baking, and watching horror movies.

Likes: Appliances, baking, electricity in general, lightning, rain, abandoned places, having fun, and horror movies

Dislikes: Rubber.

Favorite Food: Pistachio Nut Muffin

Least Favorite Food: Fried Pickle

Favorite Color: Yellow

Least Favorite Color: Black

Favorite Class: Home Ecc., specifically cooking.

Least Favorite Class: Gwen doesn't really have one.

Strong Suits: Gwen expresses her feelings and thoughts unselfconsciously and without restraint. She is also unique and fun to be around.

Weak Points: Gwen can be seen as amusing in a slightly peculiar way, which can be taken as an insult. She is also fond of giving people orders, and is reckless.

Attacks: Discharge, Ominous Wind, Hex, and Substitute .

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1 is Methods of Evolution, Period 2 is Abilities, Period 3 is History of Pok mon, Period 4 is Home Ecc., Lunch, Period 5 is Survival Tactics, Period 6 is Shiny Coloration Theory, Period 7 is Art, and Period 8 is Health.

History: Despite being an orphan to a family of Ampharos, Gwen grew up cheery an fun-loving. However, if the topic of her parents is brought up, she goes quiet and usually doesn't reply.

Family: Adopted Ampharos Father, Adopted Ampharos Mother, Father (unknown), and Mother (unknown)

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People who won't mind her craziness or constant conversation

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} N/A

Theme Song(s): 'Brighter Than the Sun' by Colbie Caillat

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

Full Name: Keiko Tunnai

Nicknames: Kei, Ni, Whore (From the freaks), and Roki

Species: Ninetales

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: February 14th

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Long curly blond hair, green eyes, somewhat tan skin. Always wears hair loose or in a pigtail.

Piercings: One per ear, a belly button ring, and a small nose stud.

Tattoos: None.

Scars: None.

Braces {Opt}: None.

Make up {Opt}: Black mascara, pink lipgloss, light blush, and pale eyeshadow.

Clothes: A pink tee shirt with white lettering that says Candy Slut, washed blue jeans, a black basketball cropped jacket, white toms, a silver ninetales necklace, and sliver hoop earrings.

Personality: Prefers being in the middle of everything. Enjoys being with all people. Keiko eats healthy and no sweets what so ever.

Hobbies: Reading Pop16 (teen magazine), being with people, and battling.

Likes: Bright colors, storms, music, Mondays, sunlight.

Dislikes: Tea, books, learning, dark colors, sweets, the moon, heavy metal, and punk music.

Favorite Food: Radishes and anything healthy.

Least Favorite Food: Sweets.

Favorite Color: Orange

Least Favorite Color: Dark Colors

Favorite class: Survival Tactics

Least Favorite class: Math

Strong Suits: Confident, Strong especially in battle. More strong phisically than mentally.

Weak Points: AIRHEAD. Bitch, only cares for herself. Does poorly in math, science, and social studies.

Attacks: Sunny Day, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Round, Attract, Incinerate, and Will-O-Wisp.

Classes: 1st Period- Abilities, 2nd Period- Art, 3rd Period- Astronomy, 4th Period- Survival Tactics, 6th Period- Lunch, 7th Period- Health, 8th Period- Methods of Evolution.

History: Keiko was born and raised into a welthy family. She is very spoiled. She expects to have everything given to her. She has been popular in school and plans to be in the future.

Family: Only child and lived with her father.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Anybody that are afraid to have their reputation destroyed.

Hero(es) {Who do they look up to? : Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Ke$ha.

Theme Song(s): Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark, Girlfriend by Avril Lavine, Boyfriend by Justin Beiber

Notes: She's a real bitch.

Full Name:Benjamin Sullivan

Nicknames:Ben, Benji (Alex's nickname for him, which he hates), Bug (bullies)

Species:Vibrava

Gender:Male

Age:14

Birthday:August 26

Grade:9

Physical Appearance:Ben is rather short-5'2- and skinny. He has a very light tan. His messy, dirty-blond hair reaches a bit past his ears, and his eyes are emerald green. Ben has Vibrava wings and a tail.

Piercings:N/A

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:One on his right eye and chest, caused by a flying accident.

Braces {Opt}:Yes, silver ones

Make-Up{Opt}:N/A

Clothes:Ben wears an unzipped dark green jacket over a yellow T-shirt, tan cargo shorts, gray ankle socks, and white sneakers. Also, he has a pair of green-tinted aviator goggles on his head that he puts wears over his eyes when flying.

Personality:Ben is extremely quiet and anti-social. Because he almost never talked to anyone besides his family, when he does talk to someone, it's extremely awkward for him and he never knows what to say. Since he is small, silent, and not very strong, he is often targeted for bullying, especially physical. He hates large crowds and prefers to sit alone. That does not mean he doesn't want any friends, though, he just doesn't know how to make any. Ben is very persistence, and when he sets his mind on something, he will try as long and hard as it takes to reach that goal no matter what.

Hobbies:Reading, sketching nature drawings, practicing his flying skills, and climbing trees

Likes:Nature, books, and quiet

Dislikes:Loud noises, crowds, being the center of attention, snow, and being teased by Alex

Favorite Food:Apples

Least Favorite Food:Seafood

Favorite Color:Yellow and green

Least Favorite Color:Purple

Favorite Class:Botany

Least Favorite Class:Strategy and Battle Class

Strong Suits:He is very smart, a great artist, can climb trees with ease, and never quits

Weak Points:He's too quiet, weak, and a major klutz (besides when he's tree-climbing)

Attacks:Fly, Sonicboom, Mud Shot, Faint Attack

Classes: 1-Survival, 2-Health, 3-Abilities, 4-Battle Class, Lunch, 5-Pokemon-Human Relations, 6-Botany, 7-History, 8-Strategy

History:Ben's parents are well known for their acrobatics and aerial tricks, and since his they were always performing at various locations, he was always on the rode a lot and never had a permanent home. Because of this, he never bother making friends since he was just going to leave them in a few weeks anyways. He did spend a lot of time outside, climbing trees and practicing his flying when he became a Vibrava. He also followed Alex on her adventures. His parents felt really bad that he had no friends his whole life, so they decided to send him to school while they were traveling so he could stay put in one spot for a while and meet new people.

Family:Gliscor father, Flygon mother, Alex, and a baby Trapinch brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Someone who approaches him first and is calm, a person he does not have trouble speaking to once they become acquaintances.

Hero(es):Secretly, Alex

Theme Song(s):"One Day" by Charice

Quote(s): "I can't give up...that has never been an option for me, and it never will be..."

Notes:He practices his flying every day after school for at least an hour. People will say pretty harsh things to him, but it never brings him down and he doesn't quit. Even though it's very slowly, he's improving every day. Also, the only time most people ever hear Ben speak is when he's yelling at Alex for her teasing. He still loves her though.

Full Name: Vala Dark

Nicknames: Val, Claws, Dark face, Lala, Emo, goth, dumb ass

Species: Weavile

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: June 12th

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Black hair with a red higlight in the front. Tan around 4'12 yes shes that short

Piercings: lip ring.

Tattoos: One on her lower back that says Dark Angel

Scars: small ones all over her arms.

Braces {Opt}: No

Make-Up{Opt}: blue and black eye liner.

Clothes: A black tank top, black and white skirt. white tennis shoes. and a white headband.

Personality: Very snide naturally hostile and cold, to some people she doesn't like, shes nicer to very few people. Though she has a weak spot for little kids.

Hobbies: Fencing, drumming, and studying.

Likes: Screamo, Studying, and talking with her other friends.

Dislikes: Large crowds, peppy people and idiots.

Favorite Food: Vegan

Least Favorite Food: Meat

Favorite Color: Black and Red

Least Favorite Color: Pink and Yellow

Favorite Class: Art

Least Favorite Class:

Strong Suits: Her mind. She is a fast thinker and can get out of anything!

Weak Points: Her feelings she hates showing her real feelings around people. It makes her feel weak.

Attacks: Blizzard, Shadow Ball, Punishment and, Dark Pulse.

Classes: Art (1) Home (2) Abilities (3) Methods of Evolution (4) Pokemon-Human Relations (5) Music (6) Stylist (7) Battle Class (8)

History: She was born into a rich family, she had 3 siblings who pretty much turned their backs on her. Her father sent her to Juvi because they taught she was evil and wanted to hurt people. They then pretty much shipped er anywhere. Like Camp, Church, schools and then lst contact with her. Now shes this.

Family: Father (Richard), Mother (Maricela), Charles (Oldest) Chelsea (Middle) Josephus (Youngest)

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Anyone that can relate.

Hero(es): N/A

Theme Song(s): Anything but Ordinary By Avril Lavinge, Perfect By Simple Plan, and The Only Way That I Know How To Feel by Boys like Girls

Quote(s): Go play on the highway and get hit by a truck, please. It doesn't matter what you are given in this world. What matters is how you use it. Anybody who calls someone else 'an idiot' is being hypocritical.

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She can have a relation ship if you want!

Full Name: Midnight Wright

Nicknames: None

Species: Umbreon

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: May 17th, 1996

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Longish curly white-blonde hair, scarlet eyes, long rabbit-like black ears with glowing yellow bands, pale skin with a glowing yellow ring on her forehead, sharp nails, split lip, stands 6'31/2", and has dark shadows under her eyes

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: On her right hand, there is a small scar

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None, she despises it

Clothes: Black hooded jacket with yellow sleeves and a yellow ring in the center, black jeans, black-and-red sneakers with white soles

Personality: Shy, but a lot more friendly when you get to know her, fierce

Hobbies: Playing piano, reading, drawing, writing

Likes: Technology, perfect weather days, battle, peace and quiet

Dislikes: Fireworks, loud noises, heights, bubble gum, oceans, lakes, rivers

Favorite Food: Taco's

Least Favorite Food: Any vegetable

Favorite Color: Dark blue

Least Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Class: Strategy and/or battle classes

Least Favorite Class: News or Botany

Strong Suits: Battle, strategy, finding weaknesses

Weak Points: Very violent she leaves a lot of her opponents in bad shape

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Toxic, Attract, Curse

Classes: 1-Battle Strategy, 2-Survival Tactics, 3-Abilities, 4-Battle Class, 5-Music, 6-Art, 7-Methods of Evolution, 8-Astronomy

History: Comes from a poor family, and has had an uneventful life

Family: Dawn Wright-Eevee-6, Solstice Wright-Espeon-46, Inferno Wright-Infernape-51, Blaze Wright-Flareon/Chimchar hybrid-10

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Don' Know. But make one thing clear, she will not tolerate any of those "clones" or whatever you want to call 'em.

Hero(es): No one

Theme Song(s): Drive By, by Train

Quote(s): Everyone around me is an idiot.

Notes: She has a condition called narcolepsy, where she falls asleep if she gets excited.

Full Name:Mion

Nicknames:Mii-chan

Species:Skiploom

Gender:Female

Age:14-15

Birthday:April 14

Grade:9th

Physical Appearance:She has back-lenth green hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow flower(you know like the one Skiploom has on the top of it's head),Honey brown eyes and fair skin.

Piercings:no

Tattoos:no

Scars:no

Braces {Opt}:none

Make-Up{Opt}:nope

Clothes:She has a pale yellow shirt with green ruffles outlining the collar of the shirt,A green knee-lenth skirt with has white-yellow thigh highs and green flats

Personality:She Cheerful,postive and 's very protective of family and hates bullies and 's tend to look at the bright side of things.

Hobbies:Reading,planting daisies and sunflowers,hanging out with friends

Likes:Spring,Flowers,Cherry blossom trees,Running,Love at first sight,Romance stories,reading

Dislikes:Being called goody-two-shoes,bullies

Favorite Food:Pasta

Least Favorite Food:Anything with penuts

Favorite Color:Green and yellow

Least Favorite Color:Red and blue

Favorite Class:Health

Least Favorite Class:Music

Strong Suits:Planting flowers,taking care of people

Weak Points:She trusts to easily and can be to caring at times

Attacks:Solar beam,Acrobatics,U-turn,Energy ball

Classes: class

Lunch of evolution ecc.  
strategy

History:when i think of something

Family:

Who do you think they might be friends with?:basically anyone

Hero(es): none

Theme Song(s):'Sweet moonlight' by renard 'Guardian' by furries in a blender(FIAB)

Quote(s):"Come one just once" "I promise" "Shut Up!"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:picture: albums/x259/1dragonking/pokemon%

Name: Eric Whiteman Nickname: White (only by close friends)  
Species: Quilava (I love those pokemon XD)  
Gender: Male Age: 15 Birthday: September 3 (the school year starts September 7 sooooo yeah. Do you wanna have it start at that date?)  
Grade: 9th (don't worry, I'll get in some more 10 11 and 12. He just seems to fit with the 'others')

Physical Appearance: I'm just gonna make him a red-head. Not too red though, more like a kinda soft color I guess? He has creamy colored skin (you know, the bottom part of a quilava?) and red eyes (what is up with red eyes?) You can give him Quilava ears if you'd like.

Piercings to Make up is a no. Maybe some scars.

Clothes: Blue t-shirt with white sports shorts. He is pretty tall 5'6 and, as girls call him, muscular and sexy... he doesn't like the attention sometimes though... He wears brown vans. You can add more clothes to him if you want.

Personality: Eric is an overall ladies man, yet he does not like having mobs of girls fawn and chase after him. Sometimes, he hangs out with Max just for... er protection. No not the kind when theres a prince charming and stuff XD He just uses Max as a distraction and runs off (Max does make a pretty good distraction due to his sarcasm and 'looks' coughSelenacough. Let's pretend girls are easily fooled.). Max knows about this and is ok with it, since they are best friends. When it comes to dances, many girls ask Eric about them, but he tries to avoid them and ends up BEGGING to Cherise to go with him, since he doesn't want some possessive and clingy girl to go with him. Cherise completely understands this and normally agrees, unless they have some sort of arguement. He doesn't know Amber very well, but he is a friend to her (and no, Max does not get jealous when he hangs around with her. He's not a jealous type XD) He is aware of Max's crush on her. What he doesn't understand (and doesn't mind) is why Selena loves Max so much. He sometimes questions him about it, but Max just brushes it off, occasionally complaing about her. Somewhere around 10th grade he starts to crush on Cherise (aww...) and Max is the first one to find out. Suprisingly, he isn't that good at confessing and all that stuff, though many girls want him.

Ok, I'm starting to talk about history, not personality O_o Eric is a fun guy to be around, but can get a hot temper, considering the fact he is a fire type. Max is normally the one who calms him down. He gets angry when it comes to girls and how annoying they are. If they act normal around him, he's fine and ok with them. He's a great battler and sometimes asks Max to 'spar' with him, only to be rejected since Max has to work on the newspaper and comics and such. His grades are Bs I guess. Eric gets easily angry at Selena, becuase of her possessive nature of Max, and since Max is his best buddy (heck, maybe brothers) He has a creative mind and great ideas, sometimes even helping out Cherise and Max on the newspaper. He isn't that great with art, however, and asks Max a lot about it. (I think I talked a lot about history so if you need more help with him, feel free to ask ^^)

Hobbies: battling, running, climbing up trees, pretty much anything that can get him away from fangirls, helping out on the newspaper, soccer, video games (Max sometimes plays with him too)  
Likes: chilis, girls who are not possessive and treat him normally, chilis, spicy food, hot weather, Max, Cherise, etc. can't think of anymore...  
Dislikes: fan girls, Selena, bitter and sour food, snow (he ends up melting them sometimes and gets wet...) , rain, anything related to water

Favortie Food: chilis Least Fav: letuce (he thinks it's bitter for some reason...)  
Fav Color: red Least Fav: Pink Fav Class: Battle Least Fav Class: Shiny Coloration (he doesn't see a point in it)

Strong Suits: He's strong and, to most girls hot (I don't think that's a good thing blaze...) Like I said before, he's very creative and makes up the craziest ideas and understanding (mostly to people he like)  
Weak Points: He's a risk taker and has a temper sometimes...

Attacks: Flamethrower, SmokeScreen, Swift, and Lava Plume

Classes: 1. Human Relations 2. Survival 3. Art 4. Battle 5. Shiny Coloration 6. Home Eec 7. Newspaper 8. Music

History: He comes from a rich family. And is good friends with Max's family. He hates being judged by what family he is, becuase some people thinks he just some snobby person. It has happened to him since he was young. Luckily, he had met Max while he was out playing in the forest one time (Max was in the middle of drawing something) and they became great friends. apparently, he didn't know about Amber and Cherise's family until around middle school, even though he's known Max during elementary.

Family: He lives with his parents and his older brother, who is in college.

Friends: People who don't go after him for looks and don't fan girl. He's friendly to most guys.

Hero: nope and I dunno about Theme Songs

Quotes: 'One girl gone, a whole bunch more...' 'er... Max, a little help?' 'Heeeeey Cherise, how ya doin'?' 'Flameo!' (Avatar the last airbender much XD) 'Oh, you've gotta be kiddin'...' 'Do I look like a _ to you, or are you blind?'

Notes: Cherise later likes him back I guess... And I really REALLY hates Selena... He can get cocky and arragent at times, and when he does, Max gives him a good punch on the shoulder XD

Full Name: Bianca Annabella Darcelle Ebony(her parents fought about it) Yamagata

Nicknames: Bade (most people) , Silent, Geek, Loner (by the clones)

Species: Kirlia

Gender: female

Age: 15

Birthday: July 1st

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: She dyed her hair black with blood red streaks and red eyes. Her ballet dress is black and same with the tights. She is unnaturally skinny due to high metabolisim

Piercings: One in her left eyebrow

Tattoos: None, but she is getting one when she is 16

Scars: A lot of them on her stomach and one or two on her arms

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: Eyeliner, with black eyeshadow with sparkles

Clothes: Already described them

Personality: Quiet, watching and knowing, she is that girl that can be found anywhere with a book. She doesn't show emotion and is very gentle.

Hobbies: Reading, writing, dancing, contesting, battling(no one knows about the last 3)

Likes: Romance novels, fanfiction, A:TLA marathons(Avatar: The Last Airbender), Selena Gomez music, Taylor Swift Music, Some Evanescence

Dislikes: Justin Bieber music, people diss something without a reason, people who tease her

Favorite Food: Strawberry poptarts or bitter-dry poffins

Least Favorite Food: Meat or sweet poffins

Favorite Color: Black or a dark purple

Least Favorite Color: White, Pink and Yellow

Favorite Class: Battle Strategy or Music

Least Favorite Class: Stylists or Home ecc

Strong Suits: She can use her psychic powers to talk into people's minds, she is a good artist and knows how to keep her temper and doesn't show emotions

Weak Points: She is very hesitant in her moves and is very untrusting of her allies

Attacks: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Dream Eater, Hypnosis

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

2. Art 3. Astronomy 4. Battle Strategy 5. Survival Tactics 6. Battle Class 7. School Newspaper 8. Methods Of Evolution

History: Her mother died a few days after she was born after being bitten by an Arbok and has lived with her father all this time

Family: Mother deceased, brother deceased, father

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People who are willing to talk with a person putting it in their heads

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} A famous ballet dancer who was her mother's best friend

Theme Song(s): Bully by Three Days Grace, The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez, My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Quote(s): (she can't talk so this is what she's mentally said) So, just because it is against the rules, you DIDN'T pound that prissy little idiot into the ground!  
(to a popular kid after saying what way does an F face) Check your report card

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She is mute and vegetarian

Full Name: Azura Ran Yamagata

Nicknames: Zura, Zuri(by her uncle) Gothic Weirdo (by the clones)

Species: Mienshao

Gender: girl

Age: 15

Birthday: 14th February

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: She has very pale fur and has black hair with bangs. She is skinny due to her high metabolism and she hates it because she can't wear some clothes.

Piercings: she has a silver eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow and various silver ones in her ears

Tattoos: She has a rebel star on her right under arm.

Scars: Her left ear is nicked and has a long scar on her right side of her body

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: sometimes brushes her eyelids with silver sparkles and black eye shadow but nothing more

Clothes: a black leather jacket (fake) that is in babydoll style with a black and white zebra striped top and black super skinny jeans. (doesn't wear shoes)

Personality: Quiet and mysterious, she is the girl who most people won't remember after high school. She is anti-social and doesn't hang out with anyone in particular. She has quite a temper and it is quite easy to tick her off. She never cries because she knows that it shows weakness

Hobbies: Reading, writing, contesting (but under a different name)

Likes: Strawberry pop-tarts, Butterflies, the colour black, ice chocolates with lots of whipped cream

Dislikes: Meat (vegetarian), yellow, white, pink, most people, when people think she can't do contests

Favorite Food: vegetarian sushi

Least Favorite Food: meat, or those sugar free popsicles

Favorite Color: Black, or a blood red

Least Favorite Color: Yellow, pink white

Favorite Class: Battle Strategy and Music

Least Favorite Class: Stylists

Strong Suits: She is emotionless and won't respond to emotional argumentgs

Weak Points: she won't trust people or make friendships

Attacks: Swift, Drain Punch, Aura Sphere and U-Turn

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Tactics 2. Music 3. Astronomy Class 5. Battle Strategy 7. School Newspaper of Evolution

History: Her mother died when she was born and never knew her father and was sent to live with her uncle and aunt. She takes after her father with her type, unlike her fire type mother she's tried time and time again to learn how to use fire but with no sucess

Family: Mother, unknown father, uncle, aunt and Octavia

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Someone who will make her come out of her shell

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} No one really

Theme Song(s): Outlaw- Selena Gomez, Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars, Bully by Three Days Grace, Bring me to Life by Evanescence

Quote(s): Leave me alone or I'll do something unspeakably horrible to your friends. Wait, you don't have any Since when did school matter?  
(teaching younger people about Santa) So, a fat guy breaks into your house, leaving presents, stealing your food and cheating on your father, tht is good NO! NO! AZULA DON'T DO THAT! KILL THEM NOW!(when she was watxhing Avatra the Last Airbender Sozins Comet Part 3)

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She is always listening to music

name;gabriella miller nicknames; gabi, nerd (by meangirls), he-she (by mean girls.)  
species: flygon age;13 gender;female birthday; september 14 grade;9 physical appearance.: waistlength greenhair in pony tails on top side of head(one on each side.  
large innocent red eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. naturally tanned skin. choppy bangs that fall in eyes 5'2". sleekbuild. large green and red and red kite like wings grow out her back. a light and dark green tail with a light green and red ended mermaid like tail grows out her tailbone. peircings; plain earring holes, wears red ball shaped studs.  
no tattoos a few scars on arms and legs from when she was beaten as a child.  
make up;refuses to wear any, try to put some on her and she will make you regret it, but she is good at applying makeup on others.  
clothes:usually wears a lightgreen tunic with dark green leggigs under it. wears brown cowboy boots. also a dark reddish brown aviators jacket for when she is flying.  
personality; gabi is an extreme tomboy. only her clothes and hair reflect her being a girl, slighly. gabi is a genius, skipping many grades and is in grade nine at the age of 13. she always gets near perfect grades, only subject she has trrouble in is gym. her wings and tail always get in the way, but can be helpfull. gabi is outgoing and shy at the sametime. she is oversensetive, and crys when feeling anything not happy. she is a loyal friend, and it is not a good idea to get on her bad side, expecially if you pick on one of her friends.  
hobbies: reading, gaming, making sandart.,stargazing likes: beaches, sand, reading, school, video games, art, the night sky, music dislikes; mean girls, gym, crowded cities, justin beiber faveorite food: nachos least faveorite food; tomatoes, brussel sprouts and fish faveorite class; a tie between art music and astronomy.  
least faveoriter class;battleclass strong suits:extremly smart(child genius), loyalty weak points;being teased,easily looses temper. attacks;sandstorm, fly, earthquake,and stone edge.  
classes;  
1:home ecc.  
2:history of pokemon 3:abilities 4: art lunch 5:music 6:survival tactics 7:battle class 8:astronomy -  
history; gabi was raised in a large crowded city. her mother died giving birth to her, and her dad had died in a car accedent 2 monthe before her birth. gabi lived with her aunt untill she was five. while with her aunt, she acted as a slave and was beaten for almost everything she did. social services took her away and gave hher to a new family. same thing happened as with her aunt. when she was ten, social services took her again, and put her with a nice family. gabi never went untill school untill then, but whenever she wasnt working as a slave before, she read and read. she was in sixth grade then. when 13, she was supposed to be in seventh grade, but was skipped to adoptive family lived in an oasis in a desert, and gabi flew to school each day.  
family; adoptive family: lou miller and robin miller, she has an adoptive brother who is not a gijinka, tom miller.  
friends: gabi hangs out with guys and is considered one of them, since she doesnt flirt. her only girl friend is lola storm.  
heroes: einstein and terry fox.  
theme song(S) land of dreams from that usa commercial, and if i was a boy by beonce (i think)  
quotes: 'music is my life' 'ignorance is bliss' 'yes im a girl, and i hang out with guys because its less drama' 'nerdy is the new cool'  
notes: before coming to high schoool, gabi was considered a desert spirit by commoners that lived near her oasis and came to her for help.

Name: Amber Alan Nickname: none Species: Vulpix Gender: Female Age: 14 Birthday: April 15 Grade: 9th Physical Appearance: she has tannish skin and brown eyes and long brownish, reddish (call it amber hair, I guess XD) that goes down to the middle of her back. She has sx tails and has some hair that curves up (like a Vulpix) with Vulpix ears. She's a little short, standng at 5 feet and wears light brown gloves Piearcings: none Tattoos: none Scar: none Braces: no Make-up: no Clothes: She normally wears a white t-shirt and jean shorts with blue converse. She likes to wear omething simple all of the time. She also has brown gloves

Personality: she's an optomisitc girl, always looking at the happy side of things. She pretty much goes with anything and is ok with anything. She's never afraid to try something new. However, when she snaps she has quite a temper. She is quite naive, though. She can also get really emotional. She does like romance, so sometimes she tends to hook people up (and is successful XD) She always tries to be strong, but sometimes she shows her weak side. She also has a knack of solving problems, helping people with their own lives becuase she understands and listens. When she doesn't like someone she doesn't show that she likes them. She tries to be friendly, but secretly dislike them.

She gets irritated when people start teasing her friends, mainly Cherise and Max. And hates fangirls. They annoy her. I think this was mentioned before, but she's quite a looker, and tends to attract attention from guys, though she doesn't try to. She doesn't liek fanboys either, often asking her friends to 'escort' her around. Hobbies:reading, writing, matchmaking, exploring, leaning (certain things)  
Likes: trying new things, sunny/warm weather, nature Dislikes:Dislikes: snobby people, rain, bullies, tomatoes, people who don't listen and do their own thing, negative stuff

Favorite Food: pasta, lasagna, spaghetti, pretty much anything in that category and curry Least Favorte Food: er.. tomatoes? and asparagous?  
Favorite color: red and blue Least Favorite color: green Favorite class: art Least Fav class: history Strong points: I think I did that mostly on the personality parts Weak points: that's also in the peronsaliy parts. Since she is an optomistic girl, she can get careless at , she doesn't think during a chaotic situation.  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Nasty Plot, Extrasensory, Fant Attack lasses: 1 Astronomy

3. Art of Evolution, Lunch

7 Abilities 8. health History: she had a normal life until she lost her brother in a tsunami. Somehow, she managed to suvive wth her mom, but her brother was missing snce then and from then on, she ddn't really like the rain (if u want more info, just PM me ^^)  
Family: she lived with her mom, s\and she has no idea where her dad is Friends: she's friends wth a lot of people, since she doesn't judge a lot of people, however, if the person is bitchy or feels sorry for themselves aall of the time, then she gets annoyed with that person Heros: none Theme Songs: n/a Quotes: 'no worries' 'And more people's stalking me...' 'thanks for the support' 'No duh, Captain Obvious!' 'thanks! appreciate it!' 'don't take it to heart' Notes: er... can't think of any at the moment XD

Full Name: Midnight Wright

Nicknames: None

Species: Umbreon

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: May 17th, 1996

Grade: 9th

Physical Appearance: Longish curly white-blonde hair, scarlet eyes, long rabbit-like black ears with glowing yellow bands, pale skin with a glowing yellow ring on her forehead, sharp nails, split lip, stands 6'31/2", and has dark shadows under her eyes

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: On her right hand, there is a small scar

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None, she despises it

Clothes: Black hooded jacket with yellow sleeves and a yellow ring in the center, black jeans, black-and-red sneakers with white soles

Personality: Shy, but a lot more friendly when you get to know her, fierce

Hobbies: Playing piano, reading, drawing, writing

Likes: Technology, perfect weather days, battle, peace and quiet

Dislikes: Fireworks, loud noises, heights, bubble gum, oceans, lakes, rivers

Favorite Food: Taco's

Least Favorite Food: Any vegetable

Favorite Color: Dark blue

Least Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Class: Strategy and/or battle classes

Least Favorite Class: News or Botany

Strong Suits: Battle, strategy, finding weaknesses

Weak Points: Very violent she leaves a lot of her opponents in bad shape

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Toxic, Attract, Curse

Classes: 1-Battle Strategy, 2-Survival Tactics, 3-Abilities, 4-Battle Class, 5-Music, 6-Art, 7-Methods of Evolution, 8-Astronomy

History: Comes from a poor family, and has had an uneventful life

Family: Dawn Wright-Eevee-6, Solstice Wright-Espeon-46, Inferno Wright-Infernape-51, Blaze Wright-Flareon/Chimchar hybrid-10

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Don' Know. But make one thing clear, she will not tolerate any of those "clones" or whatever you want to call 'em.

Hero(es): No one

Theme Song(s): Drive By, by Train

Quote(s): Everyone around me is an idiot.

Notes: She has a condition called narcolepsy, where she falls asleep if she gets excited.


	4. Updates Part 2

**10th graders**

* * *

Full Name:Akako

Nicknames:Akako,A born mistake(Clones)

Species:Cubone

Gender:Female

Age:15

Birthday:Jan. 21

Grade:10th

Physical Appearance:She has shoulder-lenth brown hair,Brown eyes,fair skin and has a skull around her head and carries a bone around as well.

Piercings:no

Tattoos:She has two angle wings on her back

Scars:she has one across her left cheek from a incident

Braces {Opt}:no

Make-Up{Opt}:no

Clothes:She wears a brown short sleeve shirt(If she ever dose) and brown jeans

Personality:She's very childish,loud,cheerful and a likes to be leader and boss to everything and likes to be carried around cries if she sees her friends getting hurt or dosen't get her way.

Hobbies:singing,Dancing,hanging with her friends and playing out side

Likes:Piggy-back rides,hitting people with her bone if they did something bad and being boss/leader

Dislikes:Jerks,Emo/goth/punk kids,dark poetry and black

Favorite Food:Pizza

Least Favorite Food:Sushi

Favorite Color:brown

Least Favorite Color:black

Favorite Class:Music

Least Favorite Class:Battle class

Strong Suits:Dancing,

Weak Points:having big resposibility

Attacks:Bone rush,Rage,Bonemerang,Bone club

Classes:

of evolution

Lunch tatics class

class

History:I'll think of something...Maybe

Family:Lyra(Hitmonchan,Mother) Genji(Marowak,Father)

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Cheerful,happy-go-lucky,Motherly and fatherly people

Hero(es):Her mother

Theme Song(s):'Storm world' by FIAB (Furries in a blender)

Quote(s):"Please,Please,Pretty pleeeaase" "Come on...Just once" "Big meanie! I hate You!"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:She hates wearing makes her feel 'confined' her picture: albums/v91/Michi_Neko/Gijinka%

Full Name:Dusk

Nicknames:Death,Freak(Clones),Dark

Species:Duskull

Gender:Male

Age:15

Birthday:October 30

Grade:10th

Physical Appearance:He has short blonde hair,orange-red eyes and pale wears a the skull mask on the side of his face

Piercings:no

Tattoos:A skull and cross bone

Scars:One under his left eye and a scar under his chin that comes up to the the right eye

Braces {Opt}:no

Make-Up{Opt}:No

Clothes:He wears something similar to death.A purple-black shirt with a hood and Black jeans and carries a death scythe

Personality:He's dark,cold and never stops fighting until they stop breathing or at least tries don't really know what to do when someone likes him.

Hobbies:scaring people,Looking for that certain girl that he met 4 years ago.

Likes:Miku(the person he's looking for),Dark Purple,Dark rooms,Being alone

Dislikes:Annoying people,Loud things,Pink

Favorite Food:Chocolate cake

Least Favorite Food:Cherries

Favorite Color:Dark purple

Least Favorite Color:Pink

Favorite Class:Battle class

Least Favorite Class:Music

Strong Suits:None really

Weak Points:Love

Attacks:Shadow ball,Will-o-wisp,Astonish,Charge beam

Classes: tatics strategy

Lunch class of evolution coloration theory

History:Unknown

Family:none

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Any ghost or psychic types

Hero(es): none

Theme Song(s):'Trauma' by renard 'Just love(NegaRen Dr Bomb remix)' by D-code-D

Quote(s):"Hahahahahahaha Weaklings" "Who cares" "Ha! Good luck"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:He looking for someone that he met four years clones are scared of 's his picture: albums/s150/Kamuis_Cyclone/Pokemon%20Gijinka/duskull_

Full Name:Miku Sonosaki

Nicknames:Mii-chan,Miss Fish(Clones),Saki ,Fish lips(Clones)

Species:Lumineon

Gender:Female

Age:15

Birthday:

Grade:10th

Physical Appearance:Blue hair put in pigtails with bows that look like Lumineon's tail,Red eyes and Fair skin.

Piercings:

Tattoos:

Scars:

Braces {Opt}:

Make-Up{Opt}:no

Clothes:a blue dress with a lighter blue underneth and a big bow in the back,dark blue tights and brown boots(or whatever you call them) with a blue stripe down the middle and a Blue bow on each

Personality:At first she's very shy and studders she's Cheerful,kind,caring and will do everything in her power to protect her friends

Hobbies:Drawing,Dancing,Singing,Writing stories

Likes:Hanging out with her friends,Singing,Dancing

Dislikes:Fighting

Favorite Food:fried rice and Fried dumplings

Least Favorite Food: Shirmp

Favorite Color: blue

Least Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Class: Health

Least Favorite Class: battle class

Strong Suits: being kind,being a good nurse

Weak Points:being pressured to easily

Attacks:Aqua ring,silver wind,ice beam & Water pulse

Classes:

Class Class Lunch

of Evolution Coloration Theory

History:

Family:

Who do you think they might be friends with?:everyone

Hero(es): Groundon...?

Theme Song(s):'Waiting for the night' By FIAB 'Goodbye' by SR-71 'tomorrow' by SR-71

Quote(s):"Uhh...err...Who are you?" "Please for me,Yuuto"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:her picture: albums/uu315/VideoGameGirl67/Unused%

Full Name:Yuuto

Nicknames:Yuu,Girly boy(clones)

Species:Seadra

Gender:Male

Age:15

Birthday:March 15

Grade:10th

Physical Appearance:He has long blue tied into a ponytail with a bow,Aqua eyes,Fins come out from the top his head and fair skin

Piercings:no

Tattoos:no

Scars:no

Braces {Opt}:no

Make-Up{Opt}:no

Clothes:He wears a light blue t-shirt with a short blue jacket and blue jeans

Personality:He's very protective of Miku and treats her like a sister he never very distant and 's don't like loud people or alot of people around him either

Hobbies:swimming,sleeping,battling

Likes:sitting under trees,Writing

Dislikes:bullies,Loud,annoying people,Ghost pokemon

Favorite Food:Fried rice

Name:Darling Sampson Nicknames:Sweetie,Clone,Dee-dee Species:Togetic Gender:Female Age:16 Birthday:August 2nd Grade:10th

Physical Appearance:Darling has lightly tanned skin with her "beauty mole" on her right cheek(on her face),she has small white wings but they're not strong enough to lift her up fully, but she can levitate. Darling is of average height and she has long neck, she has wide "Hartman Hips".

Piercings:Darling has ear piercings, one on each ear. She has a blue triangle figure on the left side and a red triangle on the other. Tattoos:None Scars:None Makeup:Darling likes to apply tons of blush on her face and red lipstick.  
Clothes:Darling never really wears the same thing twice, but she shows a preference towards dresses of different combinations of red, white, and blue.

Personality:Darling is sickly sweet to sum it up quickly. She's used to getting her way and won't hesitate to take something by force. She can be joking and laughing somewhat good naturedly,to spitting poison and ripping another girl's hair out by the next second. She tends to avoid the "unpopular" folk, but she will intentionally start stuff if she finds things too quite around the school.

Hobbies:Doing watching trashy reality tv shows.  
Likes:Dresses,cutesy "moe" like girls,dresses, celebrites, pretty stuff, the latest gossip, floating.  
Dislikes:High heels(she thinks they're painful to wear), people that talk back to her,"ugly" people,fish Favorite Food:Oatmeal cookies Least Favorite Food:Fish. Favorite Color:Red,blue, and white.  
Least Favorite Color:Brown.  
Favorite Class:Stylist Class,she loves writing the school newspaper. She's in charge of her own "advice" column.  
Least Favorite Class:Everthing else, especially Battle Strategy.  
Strong Suits:Darling does'nt have much strong suits, but loves giving out fashion tips and she's very charmastic.  
Weak Points:Her foul temper.  
Attacks:Metronome,Attract,Charm,Yawn Classes:1st-Battle Strategy, 2nd-Home ecc., 3rd-Pokemon-Human Relations , 4th-Stylist Class, 5th-School Newspaper, 6th-Abilites, 7th-Botany, 8th-Astronomy

History:Darling came from a high class family with money to burn. Darling's mother had a hard time concieving so even before she was born Darling was worth a thousand bucks. Though her family could easily afford to send her to a private school, Darling's father feared that private school would'nt prepare Darling for the "real" world so sent her to public school instead.

Family:Darling's father is a honchkrow with a questionable background, he's street tough and wishes to give Darling everything he did'nt have as a kid but does'nt want her to become to spoiled. Darling's mother, a togekiss actually used to be just like her daughter but fortunatly mellowed out but she's a push over now.

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Anyone who can shut up and listen to her. She only wants girls to be her friends(and somethiing more...)  
Hero(s):Herself. And the latest supermodels with good tastes.  
Theme Song(s):The Real Sugar Baby(hilarious song btw), U.G.L.Y(a peppy yet mean song)

Quotes:"Sup' girls!" "Eww... look who crawled out of the shower drain and decided to show it's face" "But I want it NOOOOWWW!" "Sooo 20 seconds ago" "Get in loser, we're going shopping" "Get back in line!" "Shut up, my fav show is on!"

Notes:Darling is a closet won't tell anybody but mayyybbeee...  
Also, I think that using the move attract is sort of a "banned" move aginst the rules so she'll likely only use it as a last resort and also because she's really only attracted to ladies.

Full Name:Rose Anne Petals

Nicknames: Rose (everyone), Emerald (Clones)

Species: Roselia

Gender: F

Age: 16

Birthday: May 10

Grade: 10th

Physical Appearance: Rose is 5'5 with a petite body. Her sin is somehow pure white. She has 3 spikes on her head resempling a Roselia. She has light green hair that reaches to her mid-back and shining emerald eyes.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: She puts light pink blush and light pink lip gloss sometimes..

Clothes: She wears a short-sleeved green that stopped below her knees. Dirty yellow leggings that stopped under her knees. Abrown belt around her waist. Light green flats with a small white ribbon each. She has 2 big rose bracelets, (you know a bracelet with a single big rose on top..) 1 red and 1 blue on each side of her wrists.

Personality: Rose is somehow a klutz. She is friendly and the short-tempered type. (when someone messes with her she goes 'ka-boom'!) She is also a child at heart. She is the fastest runner and dodger on the girls. She is also an A student. (she's not a nerd..) She's a star student in Arts.

Hobbies: drawing, listening to music, reading diary-styled books like the 'Diary of a Wimpy Pokemon' :P, skating and taking care of nature

Likes: Music, Roses, anything related to Art and nature and roller skates

Dislikes: perverts, annoying brats at school, bad words and anything related to bad things

Favorite Food: Pizza, Fries, Cheese and Ice Cream

Least Favorite Food: Prunes and Cucumber

Favorite Color: Grassy Green

Least Favorite Color: Dull Gray

Favorite Class: Art

Least Favorite Class: Shiny Coloration Theory

Strong Suits: She can attract many attention when she shows her famous 'Aroma Smile' that seems to calm everyone. She is very smart and enthusiastic.

Weak Points: When somebody hurts her family and friends..

Attacks: Solarbeam, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance and Aromatherapy

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
1st-Botany 2nd-Health 3rd-History of Pokemon 4th-Abilities LUNCH 5th-Music 6th-Battle Class 7th-Pokemon-Human Relations 8th-Art

History: She was an orphan and soon became friends with Jake Smith but later her friend died because of an accident... She was left all alone then some water type family saw her on the sidewalk all alone.. and later adopted her and enrolled her to Pokemon Gijinka Highschool..

Family: Samuel Petals (Father, Scientist, Empoleon)  
Angel Petals (Mother, Pre-school Teacher, Azumarill)  
Greta Petals (Younger sister, Student, Azurill)

Who do you think they might be friends with?: None at the moment..

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}: Her family

Theme Song(s): Somebody (Lemonade Mouth), Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen) and Skyscraper (Demi Lovato

Quote(s): "Get away from him/her!" (when somebody in trouble), "Great/Excellent job you guys! -winks-" and "Don't judge a book by it's cover bub.." (when somebody teases her)

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: Her bracelets holds a mysterious aura that can transform her hands into rose-like hands like a Roselia.. And she holds the Cactus Mace (search it in Google Images and type ' cactus mace soul crash' you'll find it..) and uses it when she gets mad at someone.. x3

Full Name:Derek Shawn

Nicknames:

Species:Luxio

Gender:Male

Age:16

Birthday:April 4

Grade:10

Physical Appearance:5 '5", hair covering his right eye

Piercings:None

Tattoos:To make this ironic, lyrics of Go Radio's "Goodnight Moon" on his front torso

Scars:One on his right eye

Braces {Opt}:None

Make-Up{Opt}:None

Clothes:Dark Blue zipperless hoodie saying "I've crossed the line... I DONT CARE!" , a black cap saying "GO AWAY!", denim pants, navy blue skateboarder shoes and a blue "Fender Stratocaster" on his back.

Personality:He prefer lonely and quiet. There are times wherein Derek have stress. Always having thoughts of commiting suicide for himself. Always prefer hard ones first before easy ones. Plays his guitar all the time, in hopes of joining a band.

Hobbies:Playing Guitar, Parkour, Skateboarding (hides it as a secret)

Likes:Emo based Rock songs.

Dislikes:Being Pranked big-time.

Favorite Food:Fruits, notably, Grapes.

Least Favorite Food:Meat.

Favorite Color:Blue

Least Favorite Color:Blood Red

Favorite Class:Music, Survival Tactics

Least Favorite Class:Art

Strong Suits:Expert in Machines, Electronics.

Weak Points:being attacked for no reason.

Attacks:Tackle, Bite, Spark, Crunch

Classes:  
1st - Art 2nd - Astronomy 3rd - Methods of Evolution 4th - Astronomy Lunch 5th - Abilities 6th - Survival Tactics 7th - Music 8th - Battle Class

History:Derek was born in the middle of the forest.

He chose Gijinka High because his previous schools always contain bullies, and hoping for everyone to be kind.

Family:Now divorced, living with his mother:Lisa the Luxray

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Someone kind within his heart

Hero(es):No One

Theme Song(s):"Goodnight Moon" by Go Radio

Quote(s):"Okay, then, Hit Me" (He means "Okay, then, Impress Me"), "Two Words:nShut Up.", "Do you know what life reminds me? Death..."

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:Throughout the story, Derek was finding a rock band suitable for him, or form a band. (More of a pop-punk/emo band)

Full Name:Samantha Surge

Nicknames:Sam, Sammy(teasing name when she was little) Prank Queen, Firework show (clones)

Species:Pachirisu

Gender:Female

Age:15

Birthday:April 22 1997

Grade:10

Physical Appearance:Long spiky light blue hair held in a high ponytail that goes down to her waist with side bangs on the right.

Piercings:none

Tattoos:none

Scars:A scar on her head covered by her bangs from a fight when she was young

Braces {Opt}:No

Make-Up{Opt}:no

Clothes:A black halter with an abstract print of jagged electric blue, sky blue and royal blue lines running across it like electricity with jean shorts and black mid calf boots with a buckle a few inches from the top and by the ankle.

Personality:She is very happy most of the time and is a prankster and tomboy. She loves pranks a lot and is constantly pulling pranks. If she is not pulling pranks she is either running, dancing, or drawing. She dances for fun and is very good at it as with drawing and is the fastest runner in her has quite the mouth, but only shoots it off when necessary. She is nice as long as you aren't a bully or have hurt anyone. She is very aggressive in battle and when she gets angry sometimes she goes out of control and is blinded by her anger.

Hobbies:Dancing, running, drawing, archery, hanging out with friends, climbing trees, and battling.

Likes:Storms, friends, pranks, dancing, running, drawing, archery, climbing, trees, battling, challenges, the outdoors, and heights.

Dislikes:Preppy stuff, pink, girly things, easy battles, being stuck inside, and bullies.

Favorite Food:Stramboli

Least Favorite Food:Brussel sprouts

Favorite Color:Electric blue

Least Favorite Color:Pink

Favorite Class:Survival Class

Least Favorite Class:Home ecc

Strong Suits:Battle tactics, survival stuff, athletics, outdoorsy stuff, and creativity.

Weak Points:Temper, family things, sailor mouth, and she is claustrophobic.

Attacks:Spark, Discharge, Iron Tail, Swift

Classes:Period 1-Battle Class-Period 2-Methods of Evolution-Period 3-Astronomy-Period 4-Shiny Coloration Theory-Lunch Period 5-Survival Tactics-Period 6-Art-Period 7-Health-Period 8-Abilities.

History:Sam was born into a water type and electric type family, but the only electric types were from her mother's side her grandmother, uncle, aunt, and cousin. Her father was a rich man who owned a good business and thought that she was a disgrace to their family and often punished her sister understood, but her parents didn't so her older sister, Silvia would often play with her and take her to her uncle or grandmother's house to train. Sam eventually started living with her uncle and became his pupil in the mountains when her father punished her for saying her true type and threw glass at her and it hit above her eye luckily and then locked her in her room so she climbed down a tree in the middle of the night and escaped to her uncle's house at age 11. Her uncle became more of a dad to her and protected her when her father came to get her, her aunt became her mom, and her cousin became her older brother eventually they adopted her.

Family:Richard Blake past father, Danielle Blake past mother, Silvia Blake older sister(still believes her to be her older sister, Ethan Surge dad, Zoey Surge mom, and Raiden Surge brother.

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Tomboys and pranksters

Hero:Ethan Surge

Theme Song(s):Raise Your Glass by P!NK, Blow by Ke$ha, and Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice

Quote(s):"Screw your logic I have my own", "You wanna get slimed?" (to clones), "You bore me.", "I'm surprised you still have the guts to talk to me.", "You want an arrow to the head?","Would you like some sparkles in your hair?"(to clones meant by electrocuting their hair)

Notes: None at the moment.

Full Name: Sasha Kulkarni Nicknames: Sashy Species: Flareon Gender: Female Age: 15 Birthday: December 24th (Christmas Eve!)  
Grade: 10 Physical Appearance: Really pretty with cream colored hair that flows to the waist that s sort of bushy. Has a matching tail. Soft facial features and tanned skin. Average height and weight. Almond-shaped dark green eyes. Has two large ears sticking out of her head.  
Piercings: N/A Tattoos: N/A Scars: N/A Braces {Opt}: N/A Make-Up{Opt}: N/A Clothes: Red silk blouse. White dressy pants. Red sandals. Personality: Really sweet and soft. Likes to be around people. Loves parties and hates studying. Actually pretty clever. Very social, fun, and one of the sweetest souls you will ever find. She s a real girly girl, but not to the point of bitchy.  
Hobbies: Fashion Designing?  
Likes: Sweets, Cuddly animals, stuffed animals, etc.  
Dislikes: Blood, gore, horror, snakes, etc.  
Favorite Food: Candy!  
Least Favorite Food: Tomatoes Favorite Color: Red Least Favorite Color: Black Favorite Class: Stylist Class Least Favorite Class: Battle Strategy Strong Suits: Agility, outgoingness Weak Points: Strength Attacks: Fire Spin, Fire Fang, Attract, Giga Impact Classes: Period 1: Survival Tactics Period 2: Pokemon-Human Relations Period 3: Home Period 4: Stylist Class Period 5: Battle Class Period 6: Abilities Period 7: Music Period 8: Shiny Coloration Theory History: Average kid life I guess.  
Family: Stephanie Kulkarni A sweet little soul. Rather shy. Looks like a softer miniature version of sasha. 5 grade.  
Samantha Kulkarni Sasha s mother. Very strict woman, but kind all the same. Rather plump. Tom Kulkarni Sasha s dad. Tall skinny with graying hair. Works as a scientist and encourages Sasha to do good in school, although she hates it. Very protective of his little girls.  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: A lot of people. She s really social Hero(es): Whoever s teacher of Stylist Class Theme Song(s): N/A Quote(s): What do you think of my new outfit? Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: Has an adorable little Pomeranian puppy that s white with brown spots. 4 months old. Named pixie.

Name: Aku, Kimura

Nickname:N/A

Species: Mightyena Gender: Male Age: 15 Birthday: May 15 Grade: 10th Physical Appearance: Slim, toned muscles, short shaggy black hair that coves half his face, burgundy colored eyes, black furry ears and tail.

Piercings:N/A

Tattoos:N/A Scars:One on his back reaching from his left shoulder to his lower right hand back.

Braces:N/A

Make-up: Not sure if this counts as tattoos or make-up but he has black triangular markings under his eyes.  
Clothes:Light grey skinny jeans, with black vans, light grey t-shirt with 3 rips on the front showing parts of the black shirt underneath, black hoody on top, grey fingerless gloves that reach a little past the wrist, and black bulky headphones that he always has around his neck or on his ears listening to music.  
Personality: Shy, quiet, friendly, loyal, scarred of people, unmemorable, goes unnoticed by people usually, if anyone becomes friends with him it will take him a while to trust them but once he opens up he shines his true colors, doesn't pay attention much in class he has his headphones on in class, and lastly he survives off of fun Hobbies: Drawing, cooking, battling, and writing Likes:Libraries, the dark, quiet places, pokemon (Mostly canine related), rock music, sour candy.  
Dislikes: Girly girls (Clones), squeals, bright colors, flowers, malls, crowded places, and people Favorite food: tie between meat and cereal Least favorite food: Fish Favorite color: Tie between red and black Least favorite color: Any bright colors Favorite class: Music Least favorite class: Stylist class Strong suits: On his guard 24/7, multi talented, violent when he needs to be, and will defend the people and pokemon he cares for Weak points: Shy, scared of people, and usually goes unnoticed by people Attacks: Shadow ball, Punishment, Night daze, and Thief Classes:1. Battle strategy 2. Abilities 3. Stylist class 4. Art 5. Music 6. Battle class 7. Survival tactics 8. Health History: He never knew his parents they ditched him at birth. he lived his whole life as a street rate meaning people treated him badly starting his fear of people. He got his scar when a zoroark lied saying he knew Aku's parents, the zoroark jumped him with a few others stealing everything Aku had. Aku decided to enroll in Gijinka high to get over his fear and to escape from reality, even if it's just for a little while.  
Family: never met them Who do you think they might be friends with? No one, he's scared of people Heroes:Tim Mcllrath Theme songs: "Stay together for the kids" - Blink 182 "Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated" - Rise Against "Paper wings" - Rise Against "Dancing for rain" - Rise Against "Swing life away" - Rise Against Quotes: "The dark is peaceful"  
"Howl, you weirdo"  
Notes: Always has his friend Howl following him. (Howl is a mightyena was with Aku when he was little)

Full Name: Yomi

Nicknames: Y, Yanni, Meg, Goggle Girl (by bitches)

Species: Yanmega

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: 5th June (Gemini FTW!)

Grade: 10

Physical Appearance: Yanmega wings on her back, Green hair in a braided ponytail to her waist with bangs framing her face, red eyes, long legs, flat chest

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: Several from her abusive parents, most noticeable one is a jagged scar on her left thigh, stops short of her knee.

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: Red war paint under her eyes

Clothes: Red Yanmega-eye goggles that she keeps in her pocket and wears when flying and battling, black tube top, green elbow length jacket with black fur around the neck over that, black gloes with red rectangles over the wrosts and on the backs of the hands, green short shorts with black fur trim, black sneakers

Personality: Tomboy, bit of a loner, only talks to adults, talks to others only when absolutely necessary.

Hobbies: Flying, Looking after the Bug-Types in the Day Care, Playing guitar

Likes: Being alone, battles, The Bug-Types she looks after in the Day Care, her guitar rock music

Dislikes: Bitches, PINK, preppy anything

Favorite Food: Meatballs

Least Favorite Food: Allergic to anything with spices

Favorite Color: Dark Green.

Least Favorite Color: Pink She hates it and will Sonicboom it on sight, which is why the youngins stay away from her.

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Shiny Theory

Strong Suits: Independent, Strong battler

Weak Points: Shy, can't make friends easily, Vulnerable to jabs about her parents

Attacks: AncientPower, Silver Wind, Solarbeam, Aerial Ace

Classes: 1st Period - Abilities, 2nd Period Home Ec., 3rd Period Astronomy, 4th Period - Battle Class, Lunch, 5th Period Survival Tactics, 6th Period Shiny Colouration Theory, 7th Period Battle Strategy, 8th Period Methods of Evolution

History: Abused by her parents at a young age. She spent a lot of time in the forest near her old home. Because of her Yanmega side, she quickly became the leader of a varied swarm of Bug Types. When she moved, they moved with her. She came to Gijinka High to decide what to do with her life, and found someone special...

Family: Two abusive parents, considers the Bug-Types in the Day Care her family

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Mamoswine and Tangrowth Gijinkas, because they know Ancientpower as well

Hero(es): N/A

Theme Song(s): Smile by Avril Lavinge (You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it! XD)

Quote(s): (to bitches) Leave now and I won't hurt you (to parents) I hate you (to anyone else) Get outta my face before I Sonicboom your ass

Notes: Can understand all kinds of Pokemon speech, but most fluent in Bug-Type

Name: Colette Lawrence Nicknames: Teacher pet, loser (from popular kids...)  
Species: Furret (I love them They're adorable)  
Gender: Female Age: 15 Birthday: Janurary 21 Grade: 10

Physical Appearance: She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and tan skin. She also has a few freckles with Furret ears and *maybe* a Furret tail.

Piercings to Make up is no, but she has a pair of blue glasses.

Clothes: She wears a blue elbow sleeved shirt with a hoody and blue jeans and brown shoes.

Personality: She's a teacher's pet, but she doesn't really want to. She's just polite and the teachers always go easy on her, sometimes making other students irritated by the favoritism. She's really shy, but she'll open up once you get friendly with her. She has a habit of going to the library sometimes to study or read (mostly both). She talks in a quiet but soft voice, but gets louder if she knows you well and also stutters of she's shy. She spends recess and lunch helping out teachers, but sometimes goes out and talks with the other kids. Unfortunately, she's a target by the other teenagers (mostly the popular ones) and at times, she gets scared. She's constantly with one of her friends, just for protection. However, she does have a skill when it comes to running and climbing trees. I'd say that she'd make friends with bookworms and such XD

Hobbies: reading, helping teachers, writing, running, climbing trees Likes: people who don't judge her, friendly teachers, running, reading, writing, the library, the librarian (honestly, she asks Alison for advice), any sort of animal Dislikes: anything that has to do with mean people, her clumsiness, her shyness. Actually, she's kinda hard on herself...

Fav Food: um... berry smoothies (she seems like that sort of person)  
Least Fav: spinach (god, I hate those)  
Fav Color: Blue Least Fav: Red Fav Class: Methods of Evolution Least Fav: Battle

Strong Suits: She's smart, that's for sure. And can easlity persuade teachers Weak Points: Not that good when it comes to battling, and gets picked on... She doesn't stand up for herself...  
Attacks: Ice Beam, Amnesia, Charm, Sucker Punch

Scheudule: 1. Battle Stradegy

5. Music 6. Art 7 Survival 8. Botany

History: She has low self-esteem from her parents. They're the type of parents who accuse people a lot, and that's one of the reasons she has good grades. She wants her parents to be proud of her (and they don't unfortunatly, actually they don't even pay attention). It's also why she is a teacher's pet. She seeks comfort from them. This has been going on for a long time. She's just misunderstood. In fact, her parents LOVE her little sister... shame right?

Family: mom dad and little sister.

Friends: People who don;t judge her for who she is. and who aren't bullies. Overall, she likes friendly people I guess

Theme Songs:...  
Quotes: 'D-do you need any help sir/miss? 'um... hi?' 'That's not the greatest idea you know...'  
Notes: She'll get less shy when the story goes on

Full Name: Johnathan Cain

Nicknames: Nathan

Species: Girafarig

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: December 21

Grade: 10th

Physical Appearance: Nathan isn't particularly large when it comes to his build. He is athletic, but hardly has any noticeable muscle. He is 172.5cm in height and his skin is decently tan. His facial shape is oval with dimples. His irises are nut-brown in colour. Nathan's hair is dark chocolate in colour and is styled so that his heavy top layers fall into a wedged shape.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: Many along his back and upper arms.

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Nathan wears a golden yellow hoodie with dark brown spots patterning the left side from his waist and up. His dark brown pants have golden yellow spots patterning the left side from the mid-thigh and up. He wears black shoes. His outfit resembles the opposite sides of a Girafarig's skin.

Personality: Although Nathan is strong-willed and energetic, it's very hard to know what he's really thinking and feeling as he is very secretive. He prefers to express himself with actions rather than words, and his powerful, silent presence can be inscrutable even to those closest to him. Even though Nathan may be a mystery to others, this does not mean he is reserved of passive. Quite the opposite; he is determined to achieve his goals and get his point across. It is just that instead of an exchange of opinions he usually prefers to push ahead regardless of what others are saying or thinking. He is surprisingly insecure, although he would never allow others to know this. It's this insecurity, however, which forces him to be defensive and crave the respect of others.

Hobbies: Football (or called "soccer") and playing PacMan

Likes: Football (or called "soccer"), winning, PacMan, and eating

Dislikes: Losing, trusting people, and sharing with people

Favorite Food: Crisps

Least Favorite Food: Doughnuts

Favorite Color: Brown

Least Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Stylist Class

Strong Suits: Nathan is strong-willed, authoritative, and intriguing.

Weak Points: Nathan can be domineering, inflexible, and self-involving.

Attacks: Crunch, Double Hit, Thief, and Psybeam

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1 is Stylist Class, Period 2 is Pok mon-Human Relations, Period 3 is Abilities, Period 4 is Battle Class, Lunch, Period 5 is Methods of Evolution, Period 6 is Shiny Coloration Theory, Period 7 is Survival Tactics, and Period 8 is Music.

History: Nathan lives with his older brother after he couldn't take living with his abusive parents any longer.

Family: Father, Mother, Older Brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Not many people, probably someone just as secretive as him.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} N/A

Theme Song(s): N/A

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

Full Name: Vincent Maybell

Nicknames: Vinnie, Vinita (You'll see why in a second)

Species:Glaceon

Gender:Male

Age:15

Birthday: July 13

Grade: 10

Physical Appearance: His coat has more luster than most, along with a longer tail and ears. (Further implying he's female.) The diamonds on his back are bigger and darker. He had a small stature even for a Glaceon around 2'2.(But if you're doing more human sizes then he's be around 4'1) Toned but not enough to notice ,very athletic and fast.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: Light scar on his hind left leg from tripping down a hill into a forest.

Braces {Opt}:Nope

Make-Up{Opt}:Nope

Clothes: Red scarf, with grey hoodie with blue diamond patters like his fur, and cargo shorts.(Not exactly sure if lothing was optional but if it is ignore this.)

Personality: He tends to try and act masculine and tough to show that he means business and to make up for his small stature. He hates the fact that he evolved into a Glaceon in the first place wanting to be a Flareon, the exact opposite. Including due to his transformation, people and Pok mon alike mistake him for a girl, even though male and females often look the same. He'd often not say anything then reveal he's a dude.(Often angrily)But, looking past that he is a nice enough guy and has a keen eye for flaws, traps, and good puzzle solver.  
Plus, he can be a comedian making people laugh at time. Although they may fall flat. (Like jokes from Batman & Robin. *Shiver*D:)Also due to him just evolving he's getting used to his new powers. The ground and the air around him may at random times freeze. Small for a Glaceon and alittle bit of a swearing problem. Not on purpose of course.

Hobbies: A social guy aside from the usual bullies that call him a girl. Practicing his new powers. Running, sports,Has alittle habbit of being lazy and may hitch a ride on his bigger friends.

Likes: Warm weather, sleeping, running, using his powers successfully, making others happy.

Dislikes: Being a Glaceon,(But outright hates) humans, class (Whats to learn what he has to, and get out.) Pokemon calling him a girl, his small size.

Favorite Food: Waffles/Pancakes ("Ugh! This should be easy!")

Least Favorite Food: Cheese! ("Who ever invented that needs to be set on fire and frozen! At the same damn time!")

Favorite Color: Red/Black ("But there both soooo awesome! Damn it!")

Least Favorite Color: Orange

Favorite Class: Abilities/Survival Tactics ("I can't choose!")

Least Favorite Class: Pok mon-Human Relations

Strong Suits: Running, agility, strategy and complicated puzzle solving, sports.

Weak Points: Choosing between something, It would take him a while to truly choose so multiple chose test are pretty much an immediate old moves were completely replaced with new ones so he's currently learning.(Id like that over the time of the series he starts to master them.)

Attacks: Icebeam, blizzard, Hyperbeam, Protect

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1 Batte Strategy-History of Pokemon Period 2 Music Period 3 Abilities Period 4 Astronomy Period 5 Art Period 6 Survival Tactics Period 7 Methods of Evolution Period 8 Pokemon Human Relations

History/Family(Mind if I count this as one?):He was born with a trainer apparently his parents were also his trainers pokemon before and he released them. He was a Pok mon that was loved by him or so he thought. After a few years the trainer got sick of him and released him into the wild for a reason unbenounced to him.

Not knowing how to properly take care of himself in the wild. Overtime he eventually made it to the mountains were he was about to starve and freeze to death in the middle of a snowstorm. On deaths door he layed next to a rock. Waking up he became a Glaceon. (Much to his distain.) So was able to survive the cold and get off the mountain with no hitch. But knowing he didn't have the chance to be anything else he decided to learn how to control his power. That's when he heared of Gijinka High. Where he'd learn more about his powers and survival. (Thinking at this point he doesn't need a trainer.)  
So basically he's an orphan.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: He doesn't like to discriminate with Pok mon. But, he makes good friends with fellow Eevee and fire and maybe ice types, and maybe a whimsicott.("No I'm serious I always wanted to meet one, he or she would be like my best friend.")

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} He used to look up to his trainer since he was his only Pok mon. But he trys to stray away from that. Although he does have more respect for fire types.

Theme Song(s) Save Me by Avenged Sevenfold

Quote(s):To bully's: "Hey! I'm the most manly dude there is, now get out of hear before I freeze your ass!"

Battle: "Now, now, I know you can do better than that. Am I too small for you? Do you need a bigger target? Or are you just that bad?"

To friends: "Ha! Ya, you got that right bud. But can you imagine the next test ,next period! Oh boy!"  
("Stay cool." *Trollface*)

Full Name: Lerisa Hayther

Nicknames: LeLe

Species: Whimsicott

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: April 14

Grade: 10

Physical Appearance: A normal Whimsicott looks no different. Although in the morning her hair frizzes up more than normal, she always smiles showing a few little fangs.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: A few scars on her stomach from training with her grandpa.

Braces {Opt}:none

Make-Up{Opt}: Feels that it's not necessary. If a guy likes her they'll like what they see for real.

Clothes: A blue and black beanie hat that pretty much just sits on top her big hair, dark green t-shirt and jean shorts.

Personality: A tom boy in every definition. Hates everything girly in almost every way, and can be very aggressive. You can thank her grandpa who's a Haxorus. Her aggressive nature made people stay away from her. And may get her in a bad crowd. But if you tend to ignore her rude remarks she's nice to be with. But her fun loving side overshadows that most of the time. She's like one of those friends who you can't stand but you love them so much you can't just leave them. If at rare times she feels shy, she's pull her beanie down over her eyes. (That's how far they stretch at max.)

Hobbies: Eating (like something out of the wild mind you.), hardcore pranking, messing with Pok mon, (for example calling Vincent a girl even if there friends), may start a few partys!("Ha Ha! Thins is gonna be sweet. Gonna have an awesome kegger man!")

Likes: pranking, eating, surprising pokemon, night time, rain

Dislikes: Stupid people with stupid questions, Pokemon who don't relax or are too tense, Studying actual academics, Mornings (Is not a morning pokemon.)

Favorite Food: Meat! ("Awwww Yaa! Best thing that ever existed!")

Least Favorite Food: Tomatoes

Favorite Color: Green

Least Favorite Color: Yellow

Favorite Class: Lunch ("What? Can you blame me?")

Least Favorite Class: Music ("Would rather hear nails on a chalkboard.")

Strong Suits: Taking hits, back talk, self proclaimed queen of pranking in the school, actually floats instead of walk, natural ability to go anywhere the wind can.

Weak Points: She is fast but doesn't have agility, so if she's caught she will be able to stand her ground, Can't pay attention during class, easy to distract.

Attacks: Psychic, Solarbeam, Gigaimpact, Swagger

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} I'd say the same as Vinnie.

History: An attack of the village she used to live in killed her mother and they were forced to stay with her dads father. A Haxorus who was alittle more hostile then most. Since she was 6 he showed her about being a dragon. Becoming a meat eater, and her natural pranking skill helped her along. Her father was very much the same way teaching her about grass type moves and telling her how strong her mother was. Soon enough she wanted to meet new Pokemon so she applied for the school.

Family: She was raised by her father a Tropius and grandfather a Haxorus. A Tropius and a Haxorus. Despite her size she learned to stand her ground at an early age and to not take any slack. From anybody!  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: Well my Glaceon of course, but she'd get along with any Pok mon really.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}Dragon types are in her blood she'd match up instantly. But she only looks up to her father and grandfather.

Theme Song(s): Ensiferum - Deathbringer From The Sky (She is part dragon so I though well why not)

Quote(s): "Nah, I think it might be impossible to beat someone like me!"

After prank: "Heh, gotcha!"

"One does not simply party/prank too much."


	5. Updates Part 3

**11th graders**

* * *

Name:Destiny Walkers Nicknames:That One Emo Kid Guy, Creep Species:Deino Gender:Male Age:16 Birthday:December 18th Grade:11th

Physical Apperance: Destiny is a shorty, a 5"4. His skin is pale and his face is covered by most of his black hair. He has crooked teeth.

Piercings:He has various piercings on his nose, his ears, his eyebrows, his belly button, and rumors say on a certain... body part.  
Tattoos:Too many to name.  
Scars:Too many to name. And they're NOT on his wrists.  
Clothes:He wears a dark blue shirt with no sleeves and black ripped jeans. He also wears a studded choker.

Personality:Destiny is a major introvert and likes it that way. He avoids almost everyone and will bite back if provoked. He keeps a goth-like image to scare the "clones" away who he tries to keep away as far as possible, he hates drama. Destiny is'nt very sympathetic and really does'nt want to talk or listen to people unless they have something legitimate to say.

Hobbies:Writing poetry Likes:Dark poetry,night time,being alone,sleeping late,  
Dislikes:Loud music,"clones",crowds,bright light,wide open spaces(he has agoraphobia)  
Favorite Food:Steak Least Favorite Food:Vegatables Favorite Color:Black and white Least Favorite Color:Any obnoxiously bright color Favorite Class:Battle Class Least Favorite Class:Stylist Class Strong Suits:Fighting Weak Points:He's more offensive than he is defensive Attacks:Outrage,Bite,Roar,Slam Classes:1st-Survival Tactics, 2nd-Botany, 3rd-Health, 4th-Art, 5th-Methods of Evolution, 6th-Pokemon-Human Relations, 7th-Astronomy, 8th-Home ecc History:Unknown, Destiny does'nt elaborate on it.  
Family:Destiny has a single mother, a hydreigon with a serious drinking problem. She sleeps most of the time and she's usually too slow and drained to bond much with her son.  
His father is "absent".  
Who do you think they might be friends with?:Someone who is quite and knows the meaning of personal space.  
Hero(es):No one in particular.  
Theme Song(s):Light's Out-Mindless Indulgence Quote(s):"..." "Go away"

Full Name: Alexis Schram

Nicknames: Lexi, Bitch, Whore

Species: Cloyster

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: May 23

Grade: Junior

Physical Appearance: Dark brown almost black straight hair. It is long enough to fall underneath her chest. Dark blue almost purple looking eyes. She has a healthy tan. About 5'5 and really thin. She's "cheasty".

Piercings: Ears

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: Yes but I don't weak make-up so I don't know what to put

Clothes: Low-cut shirts, some are somewhat see through. Short-shorts in the summer and skinny jeans in the winter. Sandals in the summer and boots in the winter. Very slutty undergarments.

Personality: Very radiant and seductive, impossible to ignore. Has charisma and is very slutty. She's a good problem solver. Wants to be the center of attention all the time. Always on a diet so no junk food.

Hobbies: Shopping

Likes: Shopping, boyfriends, make-up, kissing

Dislikes: Nerds, plain looking people, weirdos, homework

Favorite Food: Caesar Salad

Least Favorite Food: Pizza

Favorite Color: Purple

Least Favorite Color: Orange

Favorite Class: Health

Least Favorite Class: History of Pokemon

Strong Suits: She is convincing and very sensual. She is also really clever.

Weak Points: Self obsessed

Attacks: Water Pulse, Barrier, Icicle Crash, Clamp

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
Period 1; Survival Tactics Period 2; Shiny Coloration Theory Period 3; Methods of Evolution Period 4; Battle Class Lunch Period 5; Abilities Period 6; Art Period 7; Stylist Class Period 8; Pokemon-Human Relations

History: Mother died from a sickness. Father owns a car company and is very rich. She got teased in 2nd grade for not having a "mommy" to pick her up after school.

Family: Her dad named Brian. Only child.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People who are equally as rich or seductive as her.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} No one

Theme Song(s): My First Kiss by 3OH!3 and Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Quote(s): None

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: Not completely a whore as you can see

Full Name: Scarlett Estelle Friedman

Nicknames: Scar (she hates her nicknames), Bookworm

Species: Servine

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: May 2nd

Grade: Junior

Physical Appearance: Scarlett has leaf green hair that his tied in a single braid and reaches her elbows, piercing red eyes and light olive colored skin. She is short for her age, only standing at around 4' 9" and is scrawny in build. She has the tail of a Servine that usually wrapped around her thin waist and a leafy appendage on her neck(where they're vines come out.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: none

Clothes: She is usually seen wearing a long sleeved green shirt, a black knee length skirt, long white socks, brown buckled shoes and reading glasses.

Personality: Scar is pretty quiet and isn't one to start a conversation, usually. Like her nickname implies, she is never seen without a book on her and gives other students the impression that she's a loner due to the fact that she only reads and never socializes. She can be pretty indifferent about most things and, of she's bored with something or something doesn't interest her, she'll state it outright. She's gotten on the bad side of a lot of the popular kids because of her rather blunt nature. Like most of her species, she is very proud of herself in terms of her knowledge and takes great insult to those to demean her. Despite her cold outlook, once you take the time and get to know her, she's a rather gentle person and a loyal friend. She values trust in all her relationships and it is difficult to earn her trust back once it's been broken.

Hobbies: Reading, standing in the rain, sunbathing, playing the piano and tending to her garden

Likes: the sun, the moon, rain, books, the piano and the sounds of nature

Dislikes: loud noises, fire, winter, the popular kids at school and anyone who insults her pride

Favorite Food: Cheese and potatoes

Least Favorite Food: any kind of meat though she's okay with sea food

Favorite Color: Gold

Least Favorite Color: brown

Favorite Class: Music

Least Favorite Class: stylist class

Strong Suits: She is excellent at strategizing and putting those strategies to good use.

Weak Points: She is no hand to hand expert and avoids physical contact whenever possible

Attacks: Vine whip, energy ball, leaf tornado and glare

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

Period 1- Pokemon and human relations

Period 2- Music

Period 3- Survival tactics

Period 4- Battle strategy

Lunch

Period 5- Abilities

Period 6- Botany

Period 7- Stylist class

Period 8- Battle class

History: Scar was born into a strict family who expected nothing but the best. She has 3 older siblings who are out of college, all Serperior and one of the is even married with a child . She grew up under a lot of stress and began to develop animosity towards her own parents. One night, a few fire types were playing near their home and her parents were killed in the ire. She ended up staying with her eldest brother and his pregnant wife but never felt like she belonged there and still doesn't 5 years later. She goes over to her grandfather's often, he who happens to be strict but a very compassionate man. He gave her her love of books and her beat times were with him even before the fire. The rest is history.

Family: Her Serperior parents are dead. She lives with her eldest brother, the 29 year Serperior named Micheal, his wife, a 27 year old Meganium named Rose and their son, the 3 year old Snivy named John. She has 26 year old brother named Stephen and an 25 year old sistrrnamed Ivy. Her grandfather is 80 year old George Friedman.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Someone who isn't too loud and no one who annoys her. She will be friends with anyone loyal enough.

Hero(es): Michiru Oshima

Theme Song(s): Scarbourough Fair

Quote(s): "the world isn't perfect and it shouldn't be expected to be because that's what makes it beautiful."

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She is a closet anime otaku and her favorite shows are Hellsing Ultimate and FullMetal Alchemist(both versions but more towards 2003). Her favorite song to play on the piano is Tristesse by Chopin but she plays it in the version of Michiru Oshima, Wakare no Kyoku.

Name: Phil Luciano

Nicknames: Suit, The Mafia Guy (Preps)

Species: Empoleon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 21st

Grade: 11th

Physical Apperince: Dark skin, blue eyes, dark blue hair (natural), very little fat or muscle on bones. His hair is in a crew cut.

Peirceings: None

Scars: 3 across his left eye

Tatoos: None

Braces: None

Cloths: Phil wears a dark blue dress pants and over coat, a light blue dress shirt, white gloves, black dress shoes, a dark blue Spartan helmet with the trident points on it, a white hankercheif thing (the thing Edgeworth has around his neck), and a leather belt.

Personality: Phil is very out-going and often finds himself in trubble with people because he is a natural birn debater and will do everything in his power to prove he's right. The preps piss him off to no end, but he's a gentleman so he doesn't let his emotions get to him (often, piss him off enough he may well kill ya.). He is commonly thought to be a player based on his apperice, but he can't speak to girls one-on-one unless he's debateing agenst them. He often gets the feeling he's being fallowed. Besides the peranoia, he's a great stratagist and will oftem quote the Art of War.

Hobbies: Stratagy, Fenceing, Debateing, swimming, writeing poems (mostly about the horrors of war and how stuborn stupidity will get one no where)

Likes: The above, justice being served, being the guy behinde the scenes.

Dislikes: Preps (who doesn't?), injustice, being in the limelight, fighting unnessicary battles, drama, narcasists (whoukd that be redundent with Preps on the list?)

Favorite foods: Samon

Least favorite food: Poltry

Favorite color: Dark blue

Least favorite: None (in this case has an "All things carry their own beauty." ethos)

Favorite class: Human-Pokemon Relatons

Least favorite: Battle Class

Strong suits: Never agrues unless he knows he'll win, writeing very scary poems, always backs up his claims with facts and documented sorces, swims like a pro, he can kill a person 13 diffrent ways with his rapier, very stratogical at all times, gentlemanly.

Weak points: Paranoid, tends to have his emotions get the batter of him, litterally doesn't sleep until his idea of justice is served, has a twisted sence of justice

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam, and Grass Knot

Classes: Art (1), Battle Class (2), Survival Skills (3), Stratagy (4), Lunch, History (5), Pokemon-Human Relations (6), Home ecc. (7), Music (8)

History: Phil's past is nothing to envy. He was born in a war torn area where he was kidnapped and was used as a childer soldier. He became very stratigical amd led his squard arlund the enemy position and slaughtered them. One day when he was 7 he had enough of the violence. He ran, and in doing so, he was attacked by one of his friends, who he was forced to kill. When he escaped, he lived with a Shifty Gijinka named Igor. Igor worked as a fortune teller and payed for Phil's schooling. When he was 10, he'd have dreams of the day he killed his friend, and he ran away again, bit not before leaveing a note that told Igor everything. When he arrived back at his original home, it was a blaze. He vowed that no injusticehe could stop would happen, and began looking into laws. As ot was, he began to live alone. Fishing for food. He was then sent to a boarding school in the north where he went to middle school. He was then enrled into the Gijinka High School where he delt woth a new foe, preps. He would ignore them as best he could, untol one day someone called him a "Killimg machine and nothing else." he snaled and nearly snaoed the kid's neak with it.

Friends: None, unless they aproch him first.

Heroes: None

Quotes: "What is it?", "You're quite mistaken, you see...", "You dare bring that up one more time, I will post a picture of you on an ex-convict dateing site!"

Theme songs: I'll Face Myself (Persona 4), Imagine (John Lennon), Unistall (Can't remember the singer)

Full Name:Lola Evans

Nicknames:Lala

Species:Zoroark

Gender:Female

Age:17

Birthday:July 18

Grade:11th

Physical Appearance:Lola is 5'8 with a slim body. Her skin is a light tan color, and her eyes are blue-green. She has an ear of a regular Zoroark, and her hair, which reaches her knees, has the same color and is pulled back the exact same way as one as well. There are white bandages wrapped around half of her left arm.

Piercings:One earring in her right ear

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:One going from her elbow to her wrist on her left arm, under the bandages.

Braces {Opt}:N/A

Make-Up{Opt}:Some red eyeshadow

Clothes:She wears a black belly tank-top, purple short-sleeved hoddie zipped up halfway, red fingerless gloves, ripped gray jeans, and tattered red Converse.

Personality:Lola is a tomboy and prefer to hang out with boys more than girls. She is also a thrillseeker and a bit of a troublemaker. Music is one of the most important things to her (hence the nickname). When it comes to battling, Lola loves it and is a strong opponent. She'll take on anyone, antime, anywhere if they want to. Although she appears tough, Lola is actually rather friendly, although she absolutely despises people like Sophia. She absolutely loves jokes and pranks, and it's extremely easy to make her laugh. She can transform herself and/or her surroundings like a regular Zoroark, which she'll do to freak people out. Lola doesn't like having pranks pulled on her, though, so don't attempt it unless you want the lights knocked out of you...

Hobbies:Skateboarding, guitar playing, singing, songwriting, going on adventures, battling, playing vidoe games, and pulling pranks

Likes:Music, adventures, fighting, jokes, dares, nighttime, and guy stuf

Dislikes:Most girly things, snotty people, being bored, and math

Favorite Food:Pizza, preferably pepperoni, and cheese fries

Least Favorite Food:Most kinds of vegetables, especially green beans

Favorite Color:Red, black, and any shade of purple

Least Favorite Color:Pink and yellow

Favorite Class:Music

Least Favorite Class:Methods of Evolution

Strong Suits:She's basically fearless, so she's up to any challenge, even ones other people wouldn't dream of doing it, she's great at expresssing her thoughts and feelings (usually through music), and she's an excellent fighter.

Weak Points:She doesn't really think about safety when trying something dangerous (She has a few bandages beside the wraps on her arm on her body), she tends to get in trouble a bit, and she gets bored very easily, causing her to have trouble concetrating in a few of her classes.

Attacks:Night Daze, Low Sweep, Agility, Shadow Claw

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} 1-Music, 2-Survival Tatics, 3-Methods of Evolution, 4-History of Pokemon, Lunch, 5-Health, 6-Battling Class, 7-Pokemon-Human Relations, 8-Astronomy

History:When Lola was 10 and her brother was only a couple months home, their parents took them on a camping trip in a clearing of a dense forest. On the third morning of the trip, the children woke up with their parents nowhere in sight. It is unknown what happen to them, whether they abandoned the two, went missing, or something out, but they never saw them again. For a few months, Lola stayed in the forest, taking great care of her baby brother. She then decided to take him and leave the forest to find a better home. After a long trip, they ended up in a large city, and while wandering the streets, a sweet old lady saw them. Seeing how dirty the children were and noticing the many cuts and brusises on Lola, she decided to take them into her home. The lady loved and care for them a lot. She homeschoolde them both, and when Lola was 15, she decided to enroll her into the Gijinka High School to get a proper education and make more friends.

Family:Unknown mother and father, 7-year old brother, a Zorua named Zayne, and her adoptive mother, who the children call Nana

Who do you think they might be friends with?: As long as they aren't a spoiled brat, Lola will be friends with just about anyone, but will hang out with boys more often.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}N/A

Theme Song(s):"All In" by Artist vs. Poet and "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne

Quote(s)*Laughing from a joke, "Let's do this!", "Where's the fun?", "Aw, come on! It's not that scary/dangerous!", and many quotes about music

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}:She skateboards just about everywhere, and also carries an iPod and a pair of headphones with her all the time, also a journal for lyrics and guitar chords.

Full Name* Laurel DuMont

Nicknames* Laurie

Species* Milotic

Gender* Female

Age* 17

Birthday* 1/6

Grade* 11

Physical Appearance* She looks absolutely stunning, with shoulder-blade length, honey-blond hair, usually tied up into a haphazard, loose ponytail, and clear blue eyes, the color of ice, but not as cold. She has, sharp, slanted features, giving her a sort of regal air to her appearance. The girl Laurel's skin tone looks as if it used to be pale, but tanned itself over into a more tan color. She stands at 5'8, and weighs about 120.

Piercings* Other than two little studs in her ears, no.

Tattoos* None.

Scars* A long, jagged one from her thigh, swirling back to her calves, from an ice skating incident.

Braces {Opt}* None.

Make-Up{Opt}* Not much, just some mascara, and black eyeliner.

Clothes* She's rather simple really, sticking to blue jeans, sky blue Hightops, and tank-tops, which are typically shades of blue. Laurie covers herself up with a tight, black jacket, because hey, she has a physique to show off, doesn't she?

Personality* Laurie's hard to crack, really. She's always been a quiet kid, prefering to stick to solitude than actual people. When she can get to know you, she turns out to be confident and witty, unlike how she seems normally. People naturally like her, because of her good looks(coming from her evolution), but she doesn't care much for vanity, liking people who care for her, not her appearance. Laurie can be cold and harsh, like the ice, if someone angers her, and it's hard to regain her trust if you happen to lose it.

Hobbies* Acrobatics, battling, ice skating, playing solitaireXD

Likes* Ice, cold, food, water, swimming, the color blue, green, and purple

Dislikes* Heat, fire, the color orange, hot wings, bullies, and

Favorite Food* Fro-yo

Least Favorite Food* Hot wings

Favorite Color* Blue, specifically lighter shades.

Least Favorite Color* Orange

Favorite Class* Battle class

Least Favorite Class* Astronomy

Strong Suits* Patient, she can wait a while, if it means reaching whatever her goal is at the moment. Battle skills, using her patience and smarts, she strikes at the opponent at the most opportune time. And if she can't beat them, she can outlast them.

Weak Points* Lack of communication, she can't talk to people well, unless their her friends. As such, she's horrible at partner battles.

Attacks* Surf, ice beam, hypnosis, recover

Classes* 1) Battle Class 2) Astronomy 3) Survival 4) Abilities 5) Lunch 6) Stylist 7) Art 8) Home Ec.

History* Born a geeky little kid, Laurie DuMont always strived to be better than those people one day, especially under the insistance of her mother. Her father wasn't around much, being a successful buisnessman, and Laurel, in her opinion, doesn't consider him a good parent. Anyway, after coming home from school in a fit after Freshman year ended, Laurie kept her promise, starting to diet, work out, and practice her abilities overall. Her mother did notice this, and helped her out by making sure her dinner included Dry berries. By the end of summer, Laurie DuMont was practically a different girl, her gangly, awkward appearance shaping into a lean, hard one. Of course, as teenagers do, she was flocked to, and she rejected every last one of those people who wanted to befriend her, the same ones verbally abusing her just a year ago. She did find a nice group of friends, and remains with them.

Family* A mother Milotic, and a father Gyrados.

Who do you think they might be friends with?* Anyone who can stand her knack of being a somewhat loner.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}* Um, gijinka Articuno?

Theme Song(s)* Stronger, Kelly Clarkson:)

Quote(s)* "Cool, I guess?", "Try me, because that's /obviously/ a good idea.."

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}* Laurie used to be picked on a lot, I mean, A LOT, for being about as attractive as the cafeteria floor. Through her striving to not be beaten, she simply... Evolved.(Hah, get it?) She still keeps that never give in mentality.

Full Name: Kaizen Bursyamo Nicknames: Kai (no one calls him Kai, though. Fiammetta, his first and closest friend could call him Kai from time to time)  
Species: Combusken Gender: Male Age: 16 Birthday: October 6th Grade: 11th Physical Appearance: Creamish-blonde hair that is worn tied in a low ponytail to his waist with slight front bangs swept to the left of his face, slightly dyed red at the ends. He has dashing ocean blue eyes. His skin is nicely tanned. Not too tan, but not pale either. He is well-built from his prospects and the amount of training he went through. He's not heavily-built like those muscle heads you see on TV. Just well-built. He has a little orange chicken tail behind him. He stands at 6'3 and weighs around 160lbs.  
Piercings: None Tattoos: None Scars: None Braces {Opt}: None Make-Up {Opt}: None Clothes: He wears a red hip-length jacket with the collar pointed upright and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wears a dulled yellow T shirt underneath the red jacket and maroon, well-fitting pants with black shoes. He wears a brown bandana tied around his neck - something given to him by Fiamma. He also sports black wristbands that cover half of his forearm.  
Personality: Kaizen is a calm, cool, and collected Pokemon that usually minds his own business and does his best to stay out of the affairs of others. He's the strong yet silent type, seen as stoic by others. He's never cocky nor arrogant, but his strength, speed and skill are unquestionable. Although his personality may seem like doesn't care about much, it can easily be argued due to his sense of justice and need to help others, even if he stands clear of their company. Kaizen is especially kind to Fiammetta, his first and best friend, because of the history they share. In turn to being quite serious, Kaizen has a good sense of humor which allows him to be witty and can make smart remarks.  
Hobbies: Sparring, training, playing the violin (no one know he plays it except for Fiamma), gardening, cooking (he loves to eat a good, home-cooked meal), watching the sunrise and sunset, stargazing, painting Likes: Watching the sunrise (he's an early bird *pun*), stargazing (with Fiamma), sparring, training, napping up in the trees, being the responsible one that everyone looks up to, helping young children as a role model, cooking (and he's good at it too!), collecting seashells, surfing (for a Fire type, he surfs well)  
Dislikes: Guys that try to get close to Fiamma or try to flirt with her, broccoli, Ghost type Pokemon that play around too much (being that Kaizen is the serious kind and hates when Ghost type Pokemon mess around with his head or him in general), losing his temper (he doesn't like being out of control, which is very rare because of how down-to-earth and in control he is of his emotions, but when he does lose his temper, he may regret losing it afterwards), hospitals (what fighter would like the hospital? Lol. It shows a certain weakness or need of medical attention, and a true fighter won't stand for things like that.)  
Favorite Food: Dumplings Least Favorite Food: Broccoli Favorite Color: Needless, I say? Red (:  
Least Favorite Color: Anything neon or ridiculously bright and pink.  
Favorite Class: Battle Class and Abilities Class Least Favorite Class: Pokemon-Human Relationships (he doesn't care much for it)  
Strong Suits: He has the attributes of a leader. Confidant, passionate, courageous, helpful, focused, and caring. He's extremely loyal to those who prove they can be a good friend, though he won't allow anyone to get as close to him as Fiamma is. He can keep his emotions under control, no matter how mad he can get. Kaizen also has photographic memory. He's excellent at remembering things from anytime exactly as it was. He is also quite strategic in battle and outside of battle, being able to manage his time perfectly well on which he is never late to anything. He's intelligent and always focuses in class, getting every piece of information, even if it starts to bore him. However, if he in class with Fiammetta, they tend to talk for a bit since they will normally always sit right next to each other. Even then, Kaizen should be able to get the information that went on as he was talking (unlike Fiamma lol).  
Weak Points: Although it doesn't happen often, Kaizen can let his anger get the best of him and head into a toe-to-toe fight with the person that *intentionally angered him, leaving Fiammetta to have to calm him down, and if she's mad enough, fight for him. He will also say things that can offend others without thinking about what he said. Kaizen will not, WILL NOT, let others become too close to him, besides Fiamma. It took years of persistent pestering for Fiamma to make a breakthrough; no one else has the patience to wait that long for Kaizen.  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Thunder Punch Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
1st Health 2nd History of Pokemon 3rd Botany (He may be tough and stoic, but he's very gentle to nature lol)  
4th Home Ec 5th Survival Tactics 6th Pokemon-Human Relationships 7th Methods of Evolution 8th Battle Class History: Kaizen was always and orphan and, essentially, always alone. Starting off as a scared, young Torchic, Kaizen steeled his courage, but at the same time steeling his heart. He spent his days training and avoided contact with others, keeping to himself at all times. That is around the time he met an eager Chimchar - Fiammetta. With her bubbly and cheerful personality, Kaizen found her annoying and rejected her kindness as often as he needed to. The girl endlessly pursued his friendship for 2 years, which she won after an incident that opened Kaizen's eyes to how much she truly cared for him (the incident will be found in Fiammetta's History). They have been enrolled into this special high school for a few years now.  
Family: Kaizen had been an orphan all his life. He didn't and still has no idea about what having or belonging to a family is like. Fiamma is the closest thing to family for Kaizen because she's been there for him the longest and has always cared for him, never stopping for even a second (as he views her as a love interest and would do anything for her and to protect her).  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: Considering we're talking about Kaizen, other Fighting types who are ambitious and don't give up easily. Even if they're a bit jerk-ish or arrogant, he'll be more than able to handle them. Besides, he wouldn't have friends that are total jerks. There would be some good in them, of course. Oh, and his best friend Fiammetta, of course! They're pretty much inseparable.  
Hero(es): Kaizen doesn't know who to look up to because he's never had a real role model before. If there's a teacher or faculty member in the school that seems like they would be a hero in Kaizen's eyes, I'll let you know (: As of right now, he has no role model Theme Song(s): Almost Easy Avenged Sevenfold; Cupid (about Fiamma) Daniel Powter Quote(s): "Hmph. Are you really that idiotic?" "Imbecile " "Don't you dare touch Fiammetta!" "The key is to not let the opponent know you're nervous or afraid, you see? Show no emotions while battling except for the will to win!" "*slightly blushing* Wh-who are you talking about ? Fiammetta?" "I'll beat you senseless." "I won't lose!"  
Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: He's absolutely crazy about Fiamma, but I'm sure that I hinted that enough already xD

Full Name: Fiammetta Goukuzaru Nicknames: Fiamma, Fia, Fi (mainly Fiamma)  
Species: Monferno (She can't be an Infernape, right? Lol :P)  
Gender: Female Age: 16 Birthday: July 1st Grade: 11th Physical Appearance: Fiamma has a light cocoa skin tone with slate (grey-blue) eyes and dark brown hair. Her bangs are swept to the left of her face and her hair is usually worn tied up in a tight, waist-length ponytail. She is slender with curves and toned due to the gymnastics and aerobics she often does as well as the friendly training she takes up with Kaizen. Her ears are slightly pointed and she has a long slender tail which is consumed in flames at the tip. She stands at 5'5, almost an entire foot under Kaizen, and weighs around 120lbs.  
Piercings: She has a pair of hoop earrings on each ear as well as a pair of stubs on each ear right behind the hoops. No other piercings.  
Tattoos: None Scars: None Braces {Opt}: None Make-Up {Opt}: A little bit of blue eye shadow Clothes: Fiamma wears a dull orange, waist-length jacket with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows (she mimics Kaizen like that). Instead of a collar or a hood, the jacket has a white fur trim. Underneath the jacket is a tight-fitting, dark beige tank top that exposes her stomach up to her belly button. She wears blue short shorts with a black belt (a small bag attached to the back of it (holding her berries, potions etc.) and short combat boots, no laces just a zipper. She wears black fingerless gloves that have golden metal plates just under her knuckles. She also wears a golden metal band over her left and right upper arms when she isn't wearing her jacket. Lastly, she wears a golden collar around her neck which was a gift from Kaizen because he knew how much she wanted it.  
Personality: Unlike Kaizen, Fiamma is quite cheerful and energetic. They're seen as polar opposites to anyone's first impression. Fiamma is very openly kind and caring. She's friendly with everyone she works with. Everyone in general. She can be quite rough and tough when trying to get her point across or demanding her way to be the only way, but in actuality, she's very friendly and sweet as sugar with a cheerful brightness to match. She's usually very fired up when given a mission or project to handle and determined to come out victorious each time. Fiamma deeply cares for Kaizen above everyone else because she "secretly" loves him (everyone in the school knows she has feelings for Kaizen except Kaizen lol, typical). She's been taught to be physically and mentally strong by Kaizen, but sometimes stammers and will need Kaizen's help to pick herself up again. Fiammetta is sweet as sugar, but a threat when angered. She has a hot temper.  
Hobbies: Doing her gymnastics and aerobics, running, taking naps in trees or on picnic blankets with Kaizen (even if he's not there, she likes to nap in those places lol), singing, playing the flute Likes: Watching the sunset, stargazing, stretching, sparring, jumping, flipping around, swinging on vines, EATING, flowers(*hinthint*Kaizen knows how to garden and grow flowers), dancing (being that she's light on her feet, she's good at it too), climbing mountains with Kaizen and others who would like to join them, being high in the air (since she can land very well).  
Dislikes: Not much xD Mustard, vegetables, waiting, being told to be quiet, bullies, arrogance, needles, mayonnaise Favorite Food: Fruits. Mainly bananas, mangoes, strawberries, and grapes.  
Least Favorite Food: Tuna casserole Favorite Color: Red Least Favorite Color: Grey Favorite Class: Battle Class (The most action she gets in any class)  
Least Favorite Class: Health (She finds it tedious and boring)  
Strong Suits: Extremely flexible and agile. She's can be very light on her feet, allowing her too be silent when moving and very sneaky. She is always alert and focused when in a battle and will find her opponents' weak points to take them down. She's quite strategic when in battle. She's very optimistic and doesn't normally allow her mindset to be wavered by anyone which helps to keep others in high spirits. She's an eager and fast learner.  
Weak Points: IMPATIENT. It's her biggest flaw that has the potential to get her into trouble, even if she's an experience troublemaker. She's too trusting in others, so it is very possible that someone can take advantage of her easily. Luckily, Kaizen is usually the one that notices that she's being taken advantage of and deals with the person. Fiamma can sometimes be quite oblivious to people (but never in a fight).  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Close Combat, Protect, Fire Spin Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
1st Health 2nd History of Pokemon 3rd Abilities 4th Home Ec 5th Music 6th Battle Strategy 7th Methods of Evolution 8th Battle Class History: Again, unlike Kaizen, Fiamma at least knows her father, though he's left for work reasons constantly since she was still very young, leaving her with her older brother, Saru Goukuzaru most of the time. To stay focused on something, she taught herself gymnastics and aerobics, which wasn't hard for her species. She met Kaizen when she was 8. He was 9 years old and quite grumpy for a kid. She pursued his friendship, often being rejected, until, at 10 years old, she proves her motives that she truly cares about him by taking a beating from nearby bullies to protect Kaizen who had already been down and wounded. From then on, he swore to Fiamma that he wouldn't allow her to be harmed like that ever again, hence the start of their best friendship. Saru went to Pokemon Gijinka Academy and graduated last year as one of the schools "legends" (according to his peers lol), so I guess that can give Fiamma a little rep as being a part of the legacy? Not that she cares about Saru's "legends" and "legacies". She wants to make her own.  
Family: Seferino Goukuzaru (40 years old) is her father, a wealthy and constantly busy Infernape. Saru Goukuzaru (19 years old) is her older brother, also an Infernape (because he evolved), who is heir to their father's wealth and estate. He's is much like Fiamma. Fiamma's personality most likely comes from Saru who is optimistic and fun loving (and a trouble maker) as well as kind and caring. Fiamma's mother ditched the family after Fiamma was born. She's a Lopunny named Bonnie (38 years old). In the future, she will try to get back into the family's life, but Fiammetta will set her straight and force her to leave and never return. After 17 years of abandonment, don't expect your family to have open arms.  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: Honestly, anyone. Except for bullies. She can handle arrogance and cockiness if the person has a little good in them. She'll be nice to bullies, though, to get them to change their ways even if they never do/will. That's just how she is.  
Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} Kaizen and Saru. Both are amazing fighters and incredibly intelligent.  
Theme Song(s): "You Get What You Give" Tonic Quote(s): "Anything's possible!" "(after being asked why Kaizen is so nice to her)Why's Kaizen so nice to me ? *bright smile* It's because I'm his best friend, of course!" "Kaizen and I are a dynamic duo! No one gets past us!" "Wanna be friends? (big grin)" "It's okay, I'll help you!" "Wanna fight?" "Pfft! I'll beat you silly!"  
Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: She's crazy about Kaizen.

Full Name: Peter Chevalier

Nicknames: "The Wolf"

Species: Zoroark

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: November 26th

Grade: 11th

Physical Appearance: He has disheveled dark brown hair that seems black. It is slightly light brown at the tips. He has pointed gray-brown Zoroark ears on his head. His hair ends about mid-cheek. He has tanned skin and light blue irises. He is 6 foot in height and his upper arms are thin, whereas his lower arms, while still thin, are bulkier. His canine teeth our pointed slightly. His face is oval and lean.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: He wears a black v-neck shirt with gray cargo shorts. He always wears gray sneakers with crimson accents.

Personality: He is a free-thinker and appears to have the world at his feet. Not only is he charismatic and intelligent, he is also creative, multi-talented, and capable of excelling in just about any profession he chooses. Despite his incredible versatility, he has felt from an early age that he was somehow different or removed from his fellow Gijinkas. Part of the problem is that he has so many talents and such an inquisitive mind, too many paths are open to him so choosing one can be a daunting task. He is success-oriented and when he is not working toward a goal he can feel restless or unsatisfied. He has trouble forming close relationships with others. Although he wants to be with someone, he believes dating or becoming boyfriend/girlfriend would be too troublesome.

Hobbies: Battling and astronomy.

Likes: Optical illusions, the solar system (specifically the moon), battling, and sports.

Dislikes: Grudges, essays, and dating (becoming a boyfriend).

Favorite Food: Green apples

Least Favorite Food: Poptarts

Favorite Color: Maroon

Least Favorite Color: Neon pink

Favorite Class: Astronomy

Least Favorite Class: Music

Strong Suits: He is innovative, unique, and multi-talented.

Weak Points: He is confused, indecisive, and undirected.

Attacks: Foul Play, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower, and Hone Claws

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}

Period 1- Pokemon-Human Relations, Period 2- Home Ecc., Period 3- Battle Strategy, Period 4- Methods of Evolution, Lunch, Period 5- Survival Tactics, Period 6- Battle Class, Period 7- Abilities, Period 8- Astronomy

History: He is the middle child in a family of five. He lived in a big city before he came to Gijinka High.

Family:

Lucian, "Luke"- His dad Whitney- His mom,  
Tobias, "Tobie"- His older brother, in college Freya- His younger sister, in elementary school

Who do you think they might be friends with?: People with qualities he lacks or admires.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} None

Theme Song(s): I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Quote(s): "Instead of being the one pursued, I prefer to be the pursuer."

Full Name: Ouran Veritas Nickname: Ourrie (it's more of a mockery than a nickname. Kaizen and Fiamma don't call him this out of respect)  
Species: Riolu Gender: Male Age: 16 Birthday: April 24th Grade: 11th Physical Appearance: Ouran has fair skin with piercing scarlet eyes and royal blue hair worn short to the base of his neck and messy. He has a medium build, similar to Kaizen, but a little slimmer. He has blue little dog ears sprouting from atop his head and a blue tail. He stands at 6'1 and weighs 145lbs.  
Piercings: Ouran wears a black cross earring on his left ear.  
Tattoos: None Scars: None Braces {Opt}: None Make-Up {Opt}: None Clothes: Ouran wears a blue button front shirt with the sleeves rolled up just under his elbows (mimicking Kaizen's style as well) with a black vest over it. He wears black pants and black comfortable shoes. He wears silver wristbands on both wrists and a silver rings on right middle finger. He also wears a yellow collar on his neck.  
Personality: Although he can be stoic, Ouran has a good heart. He is normally very distant, but does enjoy the company of others. Ouran has a very relaxed nature and likes to take it easy, but when it's time to go, he's ready for anything. Ouran is much like Kaizen, seeing him as a rival as well as a partner, but is far more air-headed. He constantly trains hoping to be better than Kaizen, though Kaizen out-leagues Ouran by far. Ouran can also be a little trouble maker when with Fiamma and has impatience that can nearly match hers.  
Hobbies: Sparring, relaxing, eating, writing stories or journal entries, meditating, softly humming, stargazing (he likes Astronomy), mountain climbing with Kaizen and Fiamma, jumping from tree to tree with Fiamma and Kaizen.  
Likes: Battling, relaxing, food, peppermint tea, soft and soothing music, stars, moons, and anything that shows in the sky at night time, perfect grades, lettuce, things that shine and gleam.  
Dislikes: People, being tied down or subjected to doing something, being held back from fighting and adventuring, overly obnoxious people (Fiamma's obnoxious, but not overly obnoxious), arrogant and ignorant people, jerks, ridiculously bright colors Favorite Food: Rice and Hamburgers Least Favorite Food: Jelly sandwich (doesn't like jelly by itself lol)  
Favorite Color: Blue Least Favorite Color: Orange Favorite Class: Abilities Least Favorite Class: History of Pokemon Strong Suits: He's very alert and can sometimes sense what others are about to do (it's funny how that doesn't help him win against Kaizen xD), when in class, he will rarely ever talk to Kaizen or Fiamma or anyone. He tries to pay full attention even though he can retain information while multitasking, like his friends, Ouran is intelligent. He normally gets perfect scores on his exams without really trying or studying. He's very kind and loyal to his best friends, Kaizen and Fiamma and will do anything to help them.  
Weak Points: Very air-headed. He can let his rivalry with Kaizen get to his head when in a spar with him because he constantly tries to prove that he's better than Kaizen (which he is not and will never be lol, sorry Ouran), he's as impatient as Fiamma which is why they get into trouble a lot xD, while being kind and loyal to Kaizen and Fiamma, Ouran isn't kind or caring to others. He keeps away from most people and lets Fiamma take over the kind factor since she's kind to everyone.  
Attacks: Aura Sphere, Close Combat, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}  
1st Health 2nd History of Pokemon 3rd Abilities 4th Survival Tactics 5th Astronomy 6th Battle Strategy 7th Methods of Evolution 8th Battle Class History: Like Fiamma, Ouran comes from a wealthy and prestigious family. Unlike Fiamma, he's been watched and pampered his entire childhood without enough much needed space for the adventurous battler he really is. Of course, that was until he met Kaizen and Fiamma at the age of 12. Ouran and Kaizen had gotten into a shoving match which quickly turned into a fist fight with Fiamma trying to intervene and stop the battle. By the end of it, Ouran knew Kaizen easily outmatched him and had a lot of respect for the boy for being so strong. When they next encountered, it was friendly from Ouran's side, allowing Kaizen to be slightly less angry with Ouran and soon enough, the two boys became friends. Of course their friendship stayed stationary at just distant friendship until Ouran became 14. Since Ouran stuck around, Kaizen allowed Ouran to be a closer friend, but he told Ouran straight out that Fiamma would be the only person he'd ever allow to be his closest and best friend. Ouran very well knows that Kaizen loves Fiamma and constantly pesters Kaizen to tell Fiamma (because Ouran also knows how Fiamma feels about Kaizen). Ouran often calls Kaizen a "scaredy bird" when Kaizen backs down from his feelings.  
Family: Ouran's mother and father are both very wealthy Lucario's. His father's name is Reno Veritas and his mother's name is Aurora Veritas. He has no siblings. Ouran doesn't talk about his family or being filthy rich with anyone besides Kaizen and Fiamma since that will draw unwanted attention and unnecessary, fake friends. The three friends have been to Ouran's mansion since they were children and have been pampered each time they went by his maids and butlers (The maids are various Lopunny's and Blissey's and the butlers are Mr. Mime's).  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: Kaizen and Fiammetta, of course. Pretty much anyone they're friends with, he'll acquaint himself with, but calling them friends would be a stretch for Ouran.  
Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} Although he hates to admit it, Ouran looks up to Kaizen. He can't help it when Kaizen out-leagues him the way he does.  
Theme Song(s): "Faint" Linkin Park Quote(s): "I'm just as good!" "Feh. That was pointless." "No thanks. I'd rather not have any company." "I'm not exactly a 'people person'." "You two You're good friends *smile*(about Kaizen and Fiamma, of course lol)"  
Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about} Eh, no I don't think so


	6. Updates Part 4

**Our 12th graders**

* * *

Full Name: Ryan Burns

Nicknames: none

Species: Charmeleon

Gender:Male

Age: 18

Birthday: November 1st

Grade: 12

Physical Appearance: 6"4, short red spiky hair, nails are sharp like claws, has tail with flame at end and has red eyes.

Piercings: none

Tattoos: none

Scars: x shape scar on forehead

Braces {Opt}: no

Make-Up{Opt}: no

Clothes: blue jeans with hole in back for tail, white shirt with flame logo on back, and black sneakers

Personality: he has two kinds of personalities (will explain later) his usually personality is calm and easy going. Hardly gets mad. Very patient and loves to have a good laugh. His appetite rivals a Munchlax. He enjoys the company of other people. He acts a little immature. Now his other personality is savage, ruthless, something like an animal. (I will explain more about it$

Hobbies: eating, meeting new people, looking at the stars, and mostly having fun

Likes: eating, warm areas, Goofing around, and annoying some people

Dislikes: bad food, no more food, cold or rainy weather, and jerks.

Favorite Food: The Cheese Burger

Least Favorite Food: Booled cabbage XP

Favorite Color: red and white

Least Favorite Color: pink

Favorite Class: astronomy

Least Favorite Class: art (he is just plain bad with it)

Strong Suits: very adaptable, able to turn any situation to his advantage.

Weak Points: he goofs around too much, only gets Serious when he deems fit (which isn't very often)

Attacks: Flamethrower, brick break, return, and dragon rage (only uses it when in rage)

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} 1p- Art, 2p- Battle class, 3p- astronomy, 4p- history of Pokemon, lunch 5p- Survival tactics, 6p- Health, 7p- Battle strategy, 8p- Methods of Evolution.

History: when his family were traveling a storm suddenly came. As quickly as it came it had done severe damage. Ryan's parents diedand in the process something smash against his head. The results were that he went into a rage destroying everything at sight. Luckily his older brother was able to stop him but now Ryan has a scar on his head and another person in him. His brother helped him to control his temper and they had been sticking together for years.

Family: Parents are dead, only has an older brother Jack, who is a Charizard and is traveling.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Ryan can be friends with almost anyone, except for really stubborn jerks. There is a certain nice feeling about him.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} his older brother.

Theme Song(s): new divide by linkin park and "animal I have become" (when he goes into full rage)

Quote(s): "It's hard to get mad when you have been at your worst."

Notes: the only time he goes into rage is when under extreme stress then he attacks anything or anyone.

Full Name:Sophia Smith

Nicknames:Sophie, Princess

Species:Lopunny

Gender:Female

Age:17

Birthday:February 22

Grade:12

Physical Appearance:Sophia is about 5'5, and she is quite skinny. Her straight, silky blonde hair reaches all the way down her back, and her eyes and big, sparkly, and pink. She has ears and a tail like a Lopunny.

Piercings:Diamond earrings

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:N/A

Braces {Opt}:N/A

Make-Up{Opt}:Light blue eyeshadow, mascara, a tad bit of blush, pink shimmering lip gloss, and pink nail polish.

Clothes:Her outfirt consits of a pink halter top, red mini-skirt, sparkling pink high heels, gold necklace with a heart-shaped diamond, and some pink and blue bracelets on both her arms.

Personality:Sophia is one the "bitchy" characters you need. She is a spoil brat who will cry until she gets her way. She's also a MAJOR flirt, and will seduce boys to do any work she doesn't want to do. If that doesn't work, she will alway use bribery. Sophia talks almost nonstop, and talks down on most people. She hopes to one day be a famous actress, clothe designer, or both.

Hobbies:Doing he make-up, shopping for clothes, flirting, talking/texing on her phone, and creating new outfits

Likes:Clothes, jewelry, basically anything pretty, sparkly, and girly, money, and boys

Dislikes:Working, not getting what she wants, school, disgusting things, and getting her make-up/clothes/hair messed up or dirty.

Favorite Food:Strawberries, especially with whipped cream

Least Favorite Food:Meat of any kind

Favorite Color:Pink

Least Favorite Color:Dark green

Favorite Class:Stylist. It's not her favorite, but she also likes Home Ec.

Least Favorite Class:Every other class besides the the two mentioned above.

Strong Suits:Rich and beautiful...I don't think that really counts, but I couldn't think of anything else, plus she uses these two things to her advantage a lot.

Weak Points:She's extremely emotional and tends to get upset or angry very easily and cries a lot, lazy, and isn't really smart. (She's not a complete bimbo, though)

Attacks:Attract, Quick Attack, Jump Kick, Charm

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please}1-Pokemon-Human Relations, 2-Health, 3-Abilities, 4-History of Pokemon, Lunch, 5-Stylist Class, 6-Battle Class, 7-Botany , 8-Home Ec.

History:Her parents are both extremely rich and famous, so Sophia has been living a glamorous life. She's traveled all over the world to the most beautiful and exotic places. Whatever she wanted, she got it in a second. Her father (despite her tantrums) decided that she should go to school to get a little taste of the real world, so he sent her to the Pokemon Gijinka High School when she was a Freshman.

Family:Only child, with celebrity parents.

Who do you think they might be friends with?:The other "clones"; Her and Lola have been enemies since Lola first started going to the school

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}All the Hollywood starlets

Theme Song(s):"Fame" by Lady

Full Name: Kurtis Akunin

Nicknames: Jock, Kurt

Species: Machoke

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Birthday: April 4

Grade:12

Physical Appearance: He is big and muscular with red veins on his arms. He has pale purple skin and three little crests on its head.

Piercings:None

Tattoos: A skull and crossbones on both arms.

Scars: A couple on his chest and arms.

Braces {Opt}:No

Make-Up{Opt}:No

Clothes: Wears a black wife beater, jeans with holes in the knees, and hiking boots.

Personality: He is a mean pokemon. He has no problem hurting others or humiliating them and laughing at them. He thinks of himself as the best pokemon in school. He doesn't care or like learning he's there only because his parents forced him to go. He likes to show off for others. If he's humiliated he will challenge that person to a battle or try to beat them up.

Hobbies: Beating others up, laughing at others humiliation or pain.

Likes: Battling, dominating others, showing off, people who are sad because of him.

Dislikes: When someone makes a fool of him, losing battles, when others trick him into getting in trouble.

Favorite Food: Beef

Least Favorite Food: Carrot

Favorite Color: Pale Blue

Least Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Class: Battle Class

Least Favorite Class: Every other class

Strong Suits: He is immensely strong and is intimidating.

Weak Points: He is not very smart. He only attacks with force without stradegy.

Attacks: DynamicPunch, Cross Chop, Vital Throw, Seismic Toss

Classes: 1st period Survival Tactics, 2nd period Battle Stradegy, 3rd period Abilities 4th period Battle Class, Lunch, 5th period Health, 6th period Pokemon-Human Relationships, 7th period Methods of Evolution, 8th period Botany

History: His family lived in the mountains kind of isolated. He has always been a bully for as long as he could remember. Although at home it was quite the opposite. At home he was beaten by his parents. He would always be a disappointment in their eyes. He was also beaten up by his brother. Whenever he went to tell his parents they would just say get stronger and you could put up a fight. So for his whole life he has been working out so he could defend and attack for himself.

Family: He has an older brother, a father and mother.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Others just like him who will listen to him no matter what.

Hero(es): Himself

Theme Song(s): domination by jim johnston aka ezekial jackson theme song

Quote(s): "That the best you got", "Piece of cake", "Why am I even here"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: No

Full name: Lava Bouko Nicknames:Ty Species:Typhlosion Gender: Male Age: 17 birthday: august 6 Grade:12 Physical appearance: natural blue hair that spikes up at the ends with natural red eyes and has sort of a gangster look Piercings:none Tattoos: none Scars: none Braces:none Make up: none Clothes: has a blue jacket with red fur at the top cream colored shirt and blue pants with white shoes Personality: cool , clam and collected he will always defend those weaker than him and is hoping someone will try to go past his scary looks and see he's not really scary but sweet. Is terrifying when PO'ed Hobbies: fireworks. Battling training and gardening Likes: video games. Books. Sweets. Flowers Dislikes: snobs. Bullies. And controlling people Favorite food. Chocolate lava cake Favorite color: blue Favorite class: battle class Least favorite class: astronomy Strong suits: battling Gardening judging character Weak points: making friends Attacks: lava plume. Eruption. hyper beam. Quick attack Classes: 1. Methods of eveloution 2. Abilities 3. Battle strategy 4. Music lunch 5. Battle class 6. Methods of evolution 7. Astronomy 8. Pokemon- human relationships History: as a cyndiquail he was picked on a lot by others until he decided no more and showed them his scarier side Was raised by ghost type Pokemon as his parents are not around. Found an egg one day and is still waiting for it to hatch. He found out about the school not to long ago and is Actually a new student but smart enough to be in his age group

Family: mother figure: mismagius. Father figure Gengar Egg Who do you think they might be friends with?: younger kids or quiet ones or outgoing ones Heros: Lance and red Theme song: code Geass op 1 Quotes: I'll burn you to a crisp! Bring it you jerk Notes: the egg will hatch into a baby cyndyquil he'll name soul

Full Name: Christopher Kyle Jones Nicknames: C.K., Kyle Species: Infernape Gender: Male Age: 17 Birthday: July 18th Grade: 12th Physical Appearance: Kyle had spiky, brown hair and light skin. He has red eyes, that become lighter whenever he uses a Fire-type move (or whenever Blaze is activated). His height is about 6 ft, and he had lots of tone (or muscle, making his body muscular).  
Piercings: None Tattoos: On his left arm, he has a tattoo of of a skull in front of 2 bones crossed into an 'X'.  
Scars: None Braces: Yes, he has grey braces that he actually thinks makes him look better,  
Make-Up: None Clothes: On his hair, he usually keeps black sunglasses there. He wears a red hoodie with black vertical stripes going down the sides. Under his hoodie, he wears a black 3/4 sleeve shirt. He wears navy blue jeans and black shoes.  
Personality: He's very overconfident and headstrong. He's also conceited and manages to turn insults into compliments. But he's somewhat helpful. He only helps others if they really need it. Or if they pay him.  
Hobbies: His hobbies are playing basketball and sketching pictures.  
Likes: He likes looking at himself, any food without vegetables, flirting with 'pretty girls', and getting paid. And he likes to piss off teachers.  
Dislikes: He hates waking up early, people that are annoying, and people that might show him up.  
Favorite Food: His favorite food is pizza and/or hot buffalo wings.  
Least Favorite Food: He don't like food with vegetables.  
Favorite Color: His favorite color is red.  
Least Favorite Color: His least favorite color is light blue.  
Favorite Classes: Abilities, Home Ecc, and Lunch Least Favorite Class: History of Pok mon Strong Suits: He has lots of strong points, because he's very overconfident. Any challenge to others is a warm-up to him.  
Weak Points: Anything that involves water and 'pretty girls'.  
Attacks: Dig, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, and Mach Punch Classes: 1st Period- History of Pok mon, 2nd Period- Pok mon/Human Relations, 3rd Period- Survival Tactics, 4th Period- Abilities, 5th Period- Stylist Class, 6th Period- Health, 7th Period- Home Ecc, and 8th Period- Lunch History: When Kyle was 4, he hid in a cabinet and watched his parents fight off the government. They both lost, but only his mother was taken away. After that, his father trained and raised him. His father was bold, strong, and reckless. They trained in every condition, and they both had gotten sick. His father treated Kyle back to health, and died when he was 10. Kyle ran away and ran into his grandmother. She taught him about patience and how to make herbs. Ever since, he kept training in honor of his father.  
Family: He's an only child, being the Chimchar offspring of a female Infernape and a male Luxray. His grandmother is an Ambipom.  
Who do you think they might be friends with?: He could be friends with anybody that doesn't pisses him off.  
Hero: His father is his hero.  
Theme Song: This Dream (Pok mon Advanced Challenge Theme Song)  
Quotes: "Don't worry 'bout it, everything'll be okay."  
Notes: None

Name:Dallas Blu Nicknames:None Species:Marshstomp Gender:Male Age:18 Birthday:Febuary 16th Grade:12th

Physical Apperance:Dallas is tall kid, about 6". He has dark chocolate skin, full lips and dark orange eyes. Dallas wears glasses but will occasionally wear contacts. Dallas has small orange gills on his neck and a large mohawk like fin on his head.

Piercings:None Tattoos:He has a topless mermaid on his shoulder, but it's usually covered up.  
Scars:None Clothes:Dallas wears a dark blue deniem jacket and faded orange shirt underneath.

Personality:Dallas is very sarcastic with a dry sense of humor. He self proclaims himself to be the most mature and capable person in the entire school. Despite having a rather big ego, Dallas is a down to earth guy who likes his opinions heard and tries to be neutral in all arguements. He likes things planned and organized.

Hobbies:He loves studing marine biology and drawing pictures of wild sealife.  
Likes:The beach,painting ocean scenery,getting better grades than expected,perfection Dislikes:Sob stories and cliches, pollution, politics, cheesy movies, messy or dirty things Favorite Food:Grilled fish Least Favorite Food:Spaghetti Favorite Color:A light blue green Least Favorite Color:Yellow Favorite Class:Art Least Favorite Class:Style Class Strong Suits:Dallas can give really good advice if he wants to, and he's observant.  
Weak Points:His pride can be easily wounded and he tends to rage quit a lot if pushed the wrong way.  
Attacks:Scald,Take Down,Bide,Foresight Classes:1st-Battle Class, 2nd-Style Class, 3rd-Health, 4th-Battle Strategy, 5th-Art, 6th-Survival Tactics, 7th-Music, 8th-Botany

History:Dallas Blu came from large family where you have to work a little harder than average to get acknowledgement with some many to compete family lived in the same town and went to the school for years and rarely travel out of town. Dallas had a so and so childhood and can't wait to finish up his last year of school with a bang.

Family:His mother is a marshstomp also, very sweet but she can be over emotional and tends to "over do it". Dallas' father is a rhydon, he's sensible and views the world in a different light Dallas has four other siblings, three boys and one girl. The eldest sibling is a girl and she's just finishing off college, the rest of the siblings reside in the lower grades 2nd,4th, and 6th.

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Someone Dallas can put up with for a school year and make it memorable. Heroe(s):He looks up to his sister and his dad, and also to various artists that inspires him.  
Theme Song(s): The Graduation Song makes him tear up a lot.  
Quotes:"Why does everything seem like a high school fanfic..." "What? You never, ever, EVER do that again! Are you crazy!" "Move it people, I take big steps." "You see, as soon as you opened your mouth she knew you were desperate, too desprerate. You need to play it cool." "I'm gonna miss this crazy school..."  
Notes:Ehhh... No notes or additional info.

Name: Oberon Mustafa

Nicknames: Dalung (traditonal Chinese for Big Dragon, called by father and friends only), Cold Blooded Psychopath (lower runs of the social ladder), Brother (Calin)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Species: Kookodile

Birthday: July 2nd

Physical Apperince: Really dark skin, short brown hair, disterbingly light green eyes, about 6 foot 7inches tall and is all muscle. He has many scars on his body.

Clothing: Black sunglass (he wears them everywhere), black t-shirt, brown jeans, brown shoes (each have three knives hidden in his shoes that are spring loaded), brown fingerless gloves, and a brown leather jacket.

Personality: He's a confident, almost evil person. He shows little care for ola persons emotions. He looks down on cowardice and if you fear him, he owns you. He'll find an angle on anyone to get what he wants. If you're not scared of him, you're really brave or really stupid. The latyer being more likely. He is Calin's sworn brother, although he plans to "ice the traitor.".

History: Oberon was born in the same village as Calin, they served together, they are sworn brothers. Saddly, while Calin loathed the violence, Oberon loved it. The feel of warn blood flowing down his sword or spear, it was like someone turned a switch in his brain. When the warlord passed, his son disbanded the army and Oberon lived with a musterious Shiftry Gijinka named Igor. He asked wheere to find Calin (not telling the fortune teller his plan) and he found him. He plans to kill his traitorus "brother".

Classes: Battle (1) - Pokemin-Human relations (2) - Health (3) - Art (4) - Lunch - History (5) - Home Ecc. (6) - Battle Stratagy (7) - Music (8)

Best class: Battle

Worst: Music

Moves: Crunch, Bulk Up, Earthquake, Stone Edge

Favorite color: Red

Least favorite color: Blue

Favorite food: Steak

Least: Salads

Quotes: "Come at me, bro, I'lll kick your ass just like all the others before ya.", "What's the matter, scared?"

ull Name:Elizabeth Amiela Rose

Nicknames:Rose, Lizeth (Whichever you like more)

Species:Dewgong

Gender:Female

Age:17

Birthday:May 16

Grade:Senoir

Physical Appearance: Gold eyes white skin and wears a mystic water and anything else if you want it

Piercings:nope

Tattoos:nope

Scars:nope

Braces {Opt}:up to you

Make-Up{Opt}:nope

Clothes:light T and black jean shorts with sneakers

Personality:Shy but extremly nice, she will not talk unless you talked to her first. She is unbelieveably smart and will answer the questions no one else can. She is the type of person you can say anything to and you could bully her and she wil just stare at you untill you get bored. she will help little kids stop crying and help little old ladies cross the is very secretive and doesnt ever talk about herself.

Hobbies:Reading babysitting helping others school extracricular activities

Likes:homework math science stuff music art

Dislikes:having to talk to other poeple first or other poeple in general,very quiet secretive person

Favorite Food:itallian

Least Favorite Food:meat shes a vegitarian

Favorite Color:purple, gray, and gold

Least Favorite Color:red, reminds her of blood, except a very very dull red

Favorite Class:any she loves school

Least Favorite Class:speech

Strong Suits:She is so smart and loyal, she is a very dependable person, she will get anything that she wants done done. She is a very strong pokemon not many poeple can beat her.

Weak Points:She never really gets out she only talks to her small group of friends, she can batle really well but she always avoids battleing so everyone thinkgs that she cant battle

Attacks:Blizzard, Ice beam, Iron Tail, Hydro pump

Classes: {Which eight classes are they taking the first semester? And list them by periods, please} n/a...?

History:Both her parents are dead, killed by some sort of evil organization. before her parents died they gave her a mystic water and her brother a kings rock to evolve. They left her a her brother with their Anut and Uncle. Now her brother owns the pokemon hospital near by and she sometimes stays there for free as a place to get away.

Family:Aunt May, Uncle Ben, brother Josheph Aunt(Frosslass) Uncle(Delibird) Brother(Slowking)

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Anyone and Everyone if they would just talk to each other, you could hit her and shell get over it in less than a second. She would mind you even if your a slut or a bitch shell pt up with you and smile and everything. she is very passive

Hero(es): brother

Theme Song(s):

Quote(s):If you have the power, the means, and the opertunity to help someone in need... you have a moral responsibilty to help that person.

Notes: She has mastered physic ablitys so that she can write and do other stuff with other having to ove or use the move physic. so she can pick up a pencil from like i would say 15 feet radius without moving. and she bulids a lot of robots and things and helps her brother at his hospital


	7. Updates Part 5

**Faculty & Staff**

* * *

Faculty

Full Name: James Beckett Yamagata

Nicknames: None

Species: Gallade

Gender: guy, duh

Age: 35

Birthday: 15th Decmber

Physical Appearance: usual one

Piercings: n/a

Tattoos: n/a

Scars: one on his neck

Braces {Opt}: none

Make-Up{Opt}: n/a

Clothes: usual ones

Personality: He is a kind friendly soul that is very against violence. He understands problems and is always cheerful

Hobbies: Reading, old video games, watching nerd movies with his friends

Likes: His daughter, Star Wars, Video games, doing L.A.R.P. activites

Dislikes: Bubblegum, mean people, romance novels

Favorite Food: Tacos

Least Favorite Food: Chicken (hates the taste of it)

Favorite Color: Calm sky blue

Least Favorite Color: bright vibrant orange

Strong Suits: His patience, his kindness and his ability to control his emotions

Weak Points: He will look for a way to avoid fighting whenever possible, which can hurt others

Attacks: Heal Pulse, Calm Mind, Psyshock, Close Combat/

Occupation: Guidence Counselor

History: Well he had an ordinary childhood and her became very rich when his parents died. He married an August East and she died after having Bianca and Niall

Family: Mother and father (deceased) Wife (deceased) son(deceased) daughter, Bianca

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Someone who loves sci-fi moves

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?} Albert Einstein

Theme Song(s): FUN song- Spongebob and Plankton

Quote(s): Lets get down to business, to defeat the bad girls (when helping someone)

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: Nothing

Name: Amanda Davidson Nicknames: Mrs. Davidson I guess Species: Blissey(guess what her occupacy is)  
Gender: Female Age: 42 Birthday: August 25

Physical Appearance: She has light pink hair that goes a little past her shoulders and some of her hair sort of curls to the sides and pale skin. She also has warm brown eyes.

From piercings to make up is no

Clothes: She wears a white long sleeved dress that stops around her knees and wears a light pink apron and light pink shoes

Personality: She is overall a really friendly nurse. Slightly old, but still kind of pretty. She gets along with everyone due to her friendly nature and a great healer. a lot of the kids at school love her. I can't really say much since she's a nurse and all. She's also really patient and gentle. She also sometimes gives out advice.

Hobbies: helping kids with their problems, healing kids, chatting with kids. pretty much doing whatever with kids

Likes: everything with kids, giving out advice (kinda the same with Amber) sweet food, warm weather, I can't really think of much XD just think of those nice nurses and such

Dislikes: bugs, whiny kids who complain of their injuries, windy weather, fast food (she thinks it's unhealthy)

Fav Food: Strawberries Least Fav: fast food, how about french fries?  
Fav Color: pink and white Least Fav: black

Strong Suits: she's very patient and like I said, gives out great advice. Many people listen to her since she's really trusting.  
Weak Points: when it comes to people who are very whiny, she gets frustrated and MIGHT lose her temper by scolding the person.

Attacks: Soft Broiled, Egg Bomb, Double Edge, Healing Wish History: Her parents were also Blissey and they worked at a local hospital. I guess Amanda got her healing stuff and learned from her parents about it.

Family: Her parents live on their own and she does hae a husband. He is a Breloom and she has two kids. They're both Happiny and the oldest one is 12 while the other is 10

Occupation: you guessed it! Nurse Friends: pretty much everyone except for the whiny kids XD Theme Songs: Classic Music Quotes: 'Just put this on and you'll be good as new' 'I don't think you should do this. It isn't the smartest idea, you know' 'Just believe in yourself and I'm sure you'll do fine'  
Notes: She reminds me of Nurse Joy XD

Name: Alison Woods Nickname: Allie (Chase normally calls her that)  
Species: Gardevoir Gender: Female duh XD\  
Age: 20 Birthday: June 15

Physical Appearance: She has the same shade of green air coloring as chase, except, it's a BIT darker. Her hair curves up at her shoulder, sorta like Biance from the Latias and Latios pokemon movie in 2005. her skin is sorta pale and she has soft scarlet eyes.

Piercings to make=up, nope. I think she should have make-up but can you decide that? I'm terrible at that kind of stuff...

Clothes: She has a lightish green elbow length overcoat and a white knee-length dress and green shoes.

Personality: Many people like her, especially the people who regularly visit the library. She talks to them about the different kind of books she's read and suggests new books to them. Actually some of the guys in the school call her 'hot' but Chase does NOT like hearing that XD She sometimes takes pity on the people who get bullied in the school and talks to them, trying to make them feel better. Overall, she's kinda like a sibling to some of the kids.

Hobbies: reading, talking to kids, comforting them and making them feel better.  
Likes: kids who need help, reading books, she's a fan of those romantic stories, Chase (no brainer) warm weather, sitting under trees and reading.  
Dislikes: FLIRTS, BULLIES, meat, bugs (whaddya expect, must people hate bugs XD) I think this needs more info

Fav Food: seafood. perferbly suchi XD Least Fav Food: she's a vegetarian so she hates meet.  
Fav Color: Green Least Fav: Brown Strong Suit: She's very understanding and a great listener and a great person to talk to.  
Weak Points: she can be taken advantage of easily... unfortunately...

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind Occupation: Librarian

History: She lives on her own right now and is in a relationship with Chase. There isn't really much in her past. She just had a normal life.

Family: her parents and she is Chase's girlfriend (he's planning on proposing soon!)

Friends: Bookworms and people looking out for advice and pretty much everyone else besides bullies and such

heros and theme songs: I don't know... heros is a no, but theme songs...er...

Quotes: 'I'd really recommend this book' 'are you ok?' 'don't let that get to you. You're fine just the way you are'

Notes: She's pretty close to Amber, Cherise, and Max.

Full Name: Tyler Sutton

Nicknames: Principal S, Ty (he'll even let students call him Ty)

Species: Nidoking

Gender: Male

Age: 45

Birthday: October 16th

Physical Appearance: Dark purple, shot the through with gray hair, cut into a military buzz, tanned skin and black eyes. He has a very muscular build, and stands at 5'3" {shorty!}. He has spikes going down his head, almost like a mohawk

that's sticking up from his hair, and he has Nidoking tail and ears. His teeth are fangs.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: A pistol on his ribs.

Scars: A few battle scars on his arms, and he has one going down from two inches away from the corner of his mouth, down to his jaw.

Braces {Opt}: None.

Make-Up{Opt}: None.

Clothes: Wears a black suit jacket, buttoned over a white muscle shirt, a loose black tie, black slacks, and black loafers, when he wants to look 'professional'. When he's outside of school or training, he's seen wearing a black muscle shirt,  
black fingerless gloves with silver studded knuckles, faded jeans with holes and grass stains, and black and purple sneakers.

Personality: Tyler rarely gets serious. He's loud, funny, and can be (in some people's opinions) be a little bit obnoxious. His philosophy is "Live life to the fullest, and just have fun". Laid-back in personality, he can let minor things, like a harmless prank go - however, he doesn't tolerate people bullying each other. When it's something important, he knows how to be serious, though. Towards his students and staff, he's usually very open, and friendly, even a bit child-like at times. He can gain a close relationship with his students, due to the fact he actually does act like he's their age. He doesn't believe in titles, so, he'll let his students call him "Ty". He's a big family man, as well. Though, don't get him mad - he's got a nasty temper, if you really get him riled up. However, he can actually be a bit of a softie towards his kids, and students

Hobbies: Sports, wresting, having a good time, hanging out in his office, ignoring paperwork, getting to know his students, playing with his kids.

Likes: Sports, TV fights, cop shows, comedies, kids, soda, meat,

Dislikes: Bullying, paperwork, reality TV, having to hide all of the time from being forced into work, most vegetables.

Favorite Food: Cheeseburgers.

Least Favorite Food: Carrots

Favorite Color: Green

Least Favorite Color: Yellow.

Strong Suits: Nice guy, who loves his family, and is good with kids. He's strong, and a pretty good fighter.

Weak Points: Acts a little young for his age, can be considered a bit obnoxious by some of the faculty and teachers, and his anger is something he's not proud of.

Attacks: Earthquake, Double Kick, Poison Jab, and Hidden Power

Occupation: Principal

History: Not a lot is known about his history. He used to work as the gym teacher, at Gijinka high, before getting the opportunity to become he principal, when he was 31 years old. He soon met a Nidoqueen by the name of Lizabet not long after, and they married when he was thirty-three, and she was thirty-two. They were happy, and in love, and that only increased when they had started their family. Two years after the birth of their third child, though, Lizabet got into a car wreck, and passed away, leaving him to raise their kids as a single Dad. The death of his wife hit him hard, but, soon, his kids reminded him that their mother wouldn't wanna see him depressed over her passing - but, instead, celebrating her life, and honoring her memory by living life, and being happy.

Family: He has two sons, Nathan, who's eleven, and Dylan, who's nine, and a daughter, Peyton, who's five.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: His students and staff.

Hero(es): {Who do they look up to?}: The principal before him, who he said was a great guy, but, there's not a lot of mentionings about him, yet.

Theme Song(s): "What's My Age Again?" by Blink-182

Quote(s): "Paperwork is evil...it makes me remember how kids feel about homework...", "Aw, cut me some slack here!", "Hahahaha! Aw, you kids are a hoot!", "I want this school to be awesome for the kids, y'know? A place where they can really learn, and make friends with everyone! It makes things more fun, when you have more friends, after all!"

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: He's been known to smoke a few cigarettes, every now and then.

Teachers

Name: Brad Moore Nicknames: Nothin' much, probably just Mr. moore Species: Smeargle Gender: Male Age: 41 Birthday: December 8

Physical Appearance: pale skin with a few freckles and brown hair that's sorta ish messy. He has a smeargle tail and part of his hair sticks up like a smeargle does

Piercings to Makeup is none

Clothes: He wears a brown long sleeved shirt with a light tanish apron because of the paints nd stuff. He wears pants and brown shoes and a red baratte (kida like Lucas from Pokemon diamond and pearl.

Personaliy: He is the sorta person who takes art seriously. He expects every student to try when it comes to art, and most of the students do show effort since the things he make kids draw mostly comes from their imagination. He lets them draw anything, as long as its appropriate. When he describes something or how to draw something, he tends to go on and on about it, causing ths student to get bored. He normally gives out a lot of homework if the students behave or not. When people don't behave, he tends to give out a lot of drawing assignments, which students hate at times. Most of the projects are painting and clay stuff. Whenever you start on a project, he makes you wear an apron, just so you won't get dirty and by the near end of the class, he makes the students clean the tables, just so its neat. Overall, he is a fun perosn to be around with and gives out many fun assignments. He has a sense of humor and is understanding, but he tends to snap at others when he gets frustrated.

Hobbies: drawing, painting, anything among the lines of art Likes: people who takeart seriously, people who don't goof off and respect him, humor, sarcasm, drinking coffee (seriously, he loves it)  
Dislikes: irresponsible people, people who ignore others, I can't really say much XD

Favorties Food: coffee but that's more of a drink huh? Least Fav food: beans Fav Color: red Least Fav: Black Strong Suits: understanding and sense of humor Weak Points: his temper

Attacks: Sketch, Captivate, and Sleep Talk (I know smeargle can only learn Sketch, but let's just say he's special. A very special Smeargle XD)

Teaches: Art

Histroy: normal life, but he always spent his free time drawing. Family: He's single... unfortunately. He finds drawing and art a relieve.

Friends: people who love art ^^ and try Heros: n/A Theme songs: n/A Quotes: 'you can do better than that' 'You just have to do _ and _ (rambles on and on and on about drawing)' 'Guess what we're doing today!' 'PAY ATTENTIION!"  
Notes: nothing in the particular ^^

Full Name: Patricia Lyn Mist

Nickname(s): Patsy (hates this nickname), Tricia, Trix, Pat, Miss Tricia (goes by this, instead of Miss Mist)

Species: Milotic

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Birthday: March 9th

Physical Appearance: Tricia has knee-length, creamy blonde hair, red eyes and creamy white skin. Her bangs are parted, framing her face and ending at her shoulders, and are magenta-red in color. She's slim in build, and is somewhat tall, especially when rocking high heels. She has freckles at the back of her neck, and dotting across her cheeks, right under her eyes.

Piercings: Earlobes and belly-button.

Tattoos: None

Scars: Faded scars on her wrists, that she keeps well covered up

Braces: Had them during her teen years, but, no longer has them.

Make-Up: She wears slightly shimmery eye shadow, that looks like the color of the sea, black eyeliner, some sort of gold dust having been sprinked across her eyelashes, and pale pink lipstick. Her nails are also seen painted as sea green, aqua blue, red, or magenta.

Clothes: White sleeveless blouse, with ruffles coming off from the collars, dark magenta fingerless gloves, that extend up to her elbows, a brown, knee-length crinkle skirt, with creamy flower designs on them, and silver high-heels. She also has blue tear drop dangle-earings hanging from her earlobes, a dark blue egg-stone pendant, and silver & gold bangles dangling from her wrists.

Personality: Tricia, despite her somewhat young age, is a very mature woman, but, she knows how to have fun in class. She likes seeing her students smiling and enjoying doing what they love, especially when it involves fashion, because then they have something to bond over. She does not tolerate bullying, at all, and the one rule she truly enforces in her class is that her kids are not allowed to taunt or bully anyone over anything they've made or anything else. She's very caring and kind to the kids who have been bullied, and acts as a second guidance counseler, in a way. She's able to get the bullied kids to trust her. Tricia's also known to argue with certain members of the faculty and staff, but, at least attempts to get along with them...most of the time.

Hobbies: Designing clothes, swimming, having a cup of coffe and reading, baking (especially when mad) and surfing.

Likes: Good kids, having interesting classes, calming colors (mostly), fashion, the beach, coffee, lilies, getting to know her students.

Dislikes: Bullies, meat, energy drinks, flying.

Favorite Food: Strawberry shortcake

Least favorite food: Meat, and popcorn (they always get stuck in her teeth, and bugs her)

Favorite Color: Pale blue

Least Favorite color: Anything in a bright, out-there neon.

Strong Suits: She's very caring, and tends to be pretty mature for her age.

Weak Suits: Can be a total bitch to her fellow staff without her coffee, defensive about her past.

Attacks: Water Gun, Twister, Water Pulse, and Safe Guard

What class does he/she teach?: Stytlist class

History: Everyone knows Milotics are supposed to have some beauty, and never think of them as ugly. Yet, before they evolve themselves, how do you think they look? It's true - Tricia, when she was a Feebas, was considered dorky and ugly, by the bulies of her school. To her, it was a nightmare, having to deal with everyone always saying some bad thing about her. Throughout middle school and two years of high school, she went to therapy, and was stated to be borderlining clinical depression. Her high-class parents were insistant upon her becoming a Milotic, one day, because of this - because they thought the kids would stop bullying her and accept her, once they considered her beautiful. Her older sister, on the other hand, disagreed, and was the only reason that she never evolved, as a teenager. However, one day, during her senior year, Tricia, fed up with everything, finally surrendered to her parents wishes, and did what was necessary for her to evolve. Not to make herself be excepted, but to prove to herself that she could be beautiful, both inside and outside. After her evolution, with her new looks and new confidence, she went to school one day, unrecognizable to the other students. The bullies who had spent their time degrading her went up to her, trying to make her part of their clique, only for them to shut them down, saying she would never hang out with 'vain bitches, who are just pure ugly on the inside', revealing herself to really be Tricia. After high school, Tricia went on to college, majoring in teaching, and minoring in child psycology, hoping that one day she'd be able to help kids deal with their own bullies. Tricia didn't end up with the guidance counselor job, when she applied for Gijinka High, but, she still plans on helping her students, even if she is just the Stylist Teacher.

Family: Tricia comes from a 'high-class' sort of family. Her mother is a Milotic, like herself, and her father is a Samurott. She has an older sister, a Milotic named Vivianne, and an adopted younger brother, a Golduck named Drake.

Who do you think she might be friends with?: The students she can relate to - good kids, who get bullied for the way they act or how they look.

Heroes (Who might they look up to?): Her older sister.

Theme Song(s): "Marilyn Monroe" by Nicki Minaj, "Hero" & "Stand In The Rain" by Superchick

Quote(s): "I don't like bullies, it's just that simple, sir.", "Cedric! What have you been told about flirting with the kids, you pervert?", "No one should ever be abused, verbally, physically, or anyway else, just for how they act, how they look, anything that makes them unique. It is cruel, and how would you feel if you were in their shoes? How would you feel if everyone tormented you over something? How would it feel to feel like they're right, and that you're a waste of space, that's meaningless in life? How would you feel if they made you want to take your own life? Think about it.", "Alright, listen, my old home ecc teacher taught me something; when you're frustrated beyond belief, you bake. It feels great to be able to pound something, when you are pissed.", "You kids...You guys are just great."

Notes {Anything else I should know): She's a vegetarian, and refuses to touch meat. The staff & faculty, as well as her students ( the non bitch ones) have become like a second family to her, as she's stated before.

Full Name: Cole Smith Nicknames: Cole, Mr. Smith, Smithy (only when he WANTS to be called that xD)  
Species: Golem Gender: Male (we need more males XD)  
Age: 32 Birthday: November 3

Physical Appearance: He has blackish brownish eyes and brown hair that is almost ALWAYS messy and tan skin.  
Piecings to scar is a nope Clothes: He's a brown person I guess, sooooo brown t-shirt and shorts. Maybe blue shorts... and lighter brown sneakers (maybe some more colors besides brown should be nice XD)

Personality: Honestly, I'm thinking about having him based on Lt. Surge excepted more friendlier (I'm thinking Pokemon Special Manga verse xD) He can be strict if he wants to, especially when it comes to syrviving out in the wild. (I keep on thinking about him just throwing the kids out in the forest and have them survive for a day or two. What is wrong with me? Fanfiction is tainting my mind) He pushes kids a lot, but when a kid just can't, he gives them a break. He is overall a friendly guy, but tends to jump to conclusions and gives out detentions a LOT. (tell me if you need more info)

Hobbies: surviving? I can't really say much. I guess hiking and exploring.  
Likes: surviving, hiking, exploring, humor, teaching kids of the wild, fruits and berries Dislikes: kids who arent' enthusiastic of learning, giving out detentions, herbs, taming his hair, flirts Fav Food: chili dogs Least Fav: hot dogs (he thinks chili dogs are way better)  
Fav Color: brown, duh XD Leats Fav: Pink... let's face it, all manly guys aren't a fan of pink (ok, maybe)

Strong Suits: he makes a good leader and is enthusasitc in teaching kids. He doesn't stress them out and makes sure class is fun Weak Points: His impatient nature and the fact that he jumps to conclusions. He normally sticks to his first opinion and this makes him give out detentions to the wrong people sometimes.  
Attacks: Earthquake, Stone Edge, Rock Polish, and Focus Blast

Class: Pretty self explanitory, Survivalist Teacher XD History: Pretty normal life, but he had to survive on his own in the wild. That's why he wants to help kids on that.  
Family: Currently living with his wife and 4 year old son.  
Friends: Just kids with a sense of humor and people who are good battlers and enthusiastic to learn and don't show attitude.  
Theme Songs: decide please? Probably a Three Days of Grace Song?  
Quotes: 'c'mon, let's move it!' 'you can do better than that.' 'where's your fighting spirit, eh?'  
Notes: nothing much

Full Name:Alex Sullivan

Nicknames:A couple of students might call her Miss Alex, but most of them just call her by her first name instead of the usual "Miss Sullivan".

Species:Flygon

Gender:Female

Age:22

Birthday:May 8

Physical Appearance:Alex stands at 5'10, with long legs and a slender body. Even though she spends a great deal of time outside, her skin is still white. She has straight, spikey green hair that reaches her shoulder blades and dark blue eyes. She has a Flygon's wings and tail.

Piercings:N/A

Tattoos:N/A

Scars:N/A

Braces {Opt}:N/A

Make-Up{Opt}:N/A

Clothes:Alex wears a short-sleeved, light green dress that reaches about 2 inches above her knees, a dark green belt, red gloves, light green and dark green striped knee high socks, and yellow boots. She also has red-tinted aviator goggles on her head that she wears over her eyes when flying.

Personality:Alex is probably the most energetic and optimistic person someone will ever meet. It's extremely rare to see her frown or stay still for 5 seconds. Most students love her for her cheerful and carefree nature, and for the fact that she's super kind and friendly, always helping a student when they ask for it and giving tips and advice. She is very outgoing and talkative, socializing with just about everyone. Since Alex has a youthful personality, she hangs out with the kids a lot and talks about anything and everything they want to. She is excellent at fighting and she is actually amazing at strategizing. In just a second she can determine the best tactic to use in any situation she might be in.

Hobbies:Flying, socializing, hanging out with others, helping students, and going on adventures.

Likes:Flying, being outside in any weather, exploring, being herself, and sweets.

Dislikes:The fact that Ben is constantly bullied by others, being stuck inside or tied down, boring stuff, and negativity.

Favorite Food:Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream

Least Favorite Food:Walnuts

Favorite Color:Sky blue, white, and all shades of green

Least Favorite Color:Brown

Strong Suits:Amazing flier, quick thinker, comes up with some of the best plans, fast, flexible, social, never has and never will be anything she's not and is proud of who she is no matter what others think, and always looks on the brighter side of things

Weak Points:Can get too hyper and is rarely serious

Attacks:Fly, Earth Power, Dragonbreath, Silver Wind

Which Class Does He/She Teach?:Strategy Class

History:Just like Ben, she had to travel a lot because of her parent's career. But unlike him, she made friends in every single area she visited. She also found a way to create an adventure wherever she was, even if it was the most boring, uneventful place on the planet. She was always awestruck whenever she saw her parents performed, so the second she became a Vibrava, she practice flying through all kinds of obstacles and conditions. She used to attend the Gijinka school just a few years ago, and decided to come back to teach.

Family:Gliscor father, Flygon mother, Ben, and baby Trapinch brother

Who do you think they might be friends with?:Everyone

Theme Song(s):"Unpredictable" and "Sharada", both by Skye Sweetnam

Quote(s):"Don't frown because it's over; smile because it happened!", "Every second counts, so try not to waste a single one!", "Show the world who you are! Don't hide your true self behind someone you're not!", "You can't wait for things to happen, you gotta go out there and make them happen!", "Strength and types are important in a battle, but they're not everything. You'll get your butt kicked if you're not prepare or have a poor strategy!" "Don't do the same thing over and over. Be unique! Spice things up a bit!" (The last quote applies to both strategies and life in general)

Notes:Even though she teases him, Alex loves Ben a lot and greatly admires him for his never-give-up attitude, especially when it comes to flying. Because of the way she acts and the fact that she is often seen hanging out with many of the students, most new kids mistake her as being another student instead of a teacher.

Teacher: Chase Alt Nicknames: Coach Chase, Mr. Alt, Chase (people who are fond of him or he's fond of them call him Chase)  
Species: Gallade Age: 21 Birthday: July 22

Physical Appearance: He has crimsom red eyes and his skin is tannish, due to the fact he's outside for most of the day. He has greenish hair (kinda like Drew's and Wally's shade of hair) I'm not so sure of that color hair so feel free to change it if you want.

From piercings to make-up. No not at all. Sometimes he has a few accidents from the class and has a few scars, but they heal over time.

Clothes:I'm thinking that you might make battle class kinda like PE, so it's during outside. Most of the time, he's wearing a blue hat and red t-shirt (what's up with me and t-shirts, I dunno) During the beginning of the day, he sometimes wears a green jacket (only if it's cold. He can stand it and absolutely loves it) He also has white gym shorts and Asics sneakers (do you even know what they are? Just asking. I wear does brand running shoes a lot XD)

Personality: He's one of those fun and young battle teachers. Whenever a stdent does something wrong, he just lets them know what they need to do correctly and helps them on improving. He's laid-back I guess, but can get strict if he needs to. (just think of that Brawley gym leader guy from Hoenn

Hobbies: battle, what else? jk. He also likes running.  
Likes: fun kids, battling, running, the cold, training, helping kids, just any typical teacher stuff, I guess. He also likes eating (a lot...)  
Dislikes: children who DO NOT LISTEN NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, really really hot wheather, girls that flirt with him (to most students, they think he's hot. And he isn't that old either... O_o) spicy food

Favortie Food: um... something sweet? My mind is currently blank sry...  
Least Fav Food: chilis, or anything spicy Favorite Color: green Least fav Color: pink, what else XD

Strong Suits: that's kind of like the likes and personality, but he's easy to get along with and doesn't loose his temper easily and very very VERY patient when kids can't get a move or technique right. He basically never gives up on them.  
Weak Points: His temper can get nasty at times (he cussess... oh my I know) He can also get persuaded easily (when a bunch of kids ask him for something, he doesn't want to dissappoing them...)

Attacks: Psycho Cut, Night Slash, Close Combat, and Sword Dance Class: I think I made myself clear XD Battle class Family: He's not married, YET. He's in a relationship with a Gardevoir (I'm so original) whose name is Alison. His parents are both Gardevoir. He just wanted to be different and became a Gallade instead.

History: Since he was the youngest of the litter, he wanted to prove himself and become different. So basically, he traianed A LOT and became an expert in battling. One time, while he was training, he met a trainer, but she didn't catch him. He was a Kirlia at the time. The next day, he trianed at the same spot and found a Dawn Stone there (the trainer must've felt generous and left it there or something) and he evolved. He met Alison since childhood, and she had a crush on him ever since. But, he didn't even notice (ah, I love clueless people...)

Friends: kids who are laid-back, optomistic and never give up. Not those who always are depressed and pity themselves all of the time.  
Theme Songs: I don't know...

Quotes:'Don't worry you can do this' 'Have a little faith, eh?' 'Oh, really? I'm sure...'

Notes: an encouraging guy overall

Full Name: Henry Noctua Soren

Nicknames: He was called Harry when he was younger. He is called 'Professor' by some students.

Species: Noctowl

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Birthday: May 6

Physical Appearance: Although Henry is not particularly athletic, he does build up strength by working out. Therefore, he has very sculpted yet slim muscles. He is approximately 182 centimeters in height. He has tanned skin, bit not overly. Henry's face is square with a thin jaw. He has bright brandy-coloured eyes but are usually hidden behind his large circular glasses. Henry's hair is short with a sandy-blonde colour and tousled, not styled in a particular way.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Henry sports a light brown v-neck sweater with two rows of darker brown triangles resembling a Noctowl's on the bottom. Underneath is a white dress shirt in which the top part can be seen due to the v-neck line of the sweater. Henry also wears dark brown dress trousers with black dress shoes.

Personality: The highly imaginative and intuitive Henry is often acutely sensitive to feelings, dreams and hopes of others, especially those less fortunate. Fascinated by the human psyche and keen to learn what it is that motivates and inspires others, he often feels compelled to pass his wisdom on to others. As well as being finely tuned to the feelings of others, he is highly sensitive himself; this can lead to misunderstandings and hurts that really aren't necessary. Henry is sometimes considered childish which explains how he connects with his students so well.

Hobbies: Astronomy, teaching, and reading

Likes: The universe, nighttime, hypnosis, students (strictly friendly), stargazing, coffee, books, medical professions, and 'geeky things' (glasses, sweaters, etc.)

Dislikes: Bullying, bright sunlight, and motion sickness

Favorite Food: Pound Cake

Least Favorite Food: Most vegetables

Favorite Color: Orange

Least Favorite Color: Pink

Strong Suits: Henry is quick to detect and respond to slight changes, and has the ability to accurately assess situations or people and turn this to his advantage.

Weak Points: Henry is given to unpredictable changes in mood, and can be is overwhelmed easily.

Attacks: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Zen Headbutt, and Air Slash

Which Class Does He/She Teach?: Astronomy

History: Henry was born as an only child, however his mother passed while giving birth to him. Henry's father left him alone most of his childhood, therefore Henry wants to befriend as many of his students as he can. He originally wanted to be a doctor, bute settled on a teaching profession.

Family: Father

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Everyone

Theme Song(s): N/A

Quote(s): N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: Too much coffee can make him a little bit hyper.

Full Name: Cedric Byrne Merlot

Nicknames: None

Species: Staraptor

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Birthday: August 25

Physical Appearance: Cedric is fairly athletic, resulting in a slender yet muscular build. He is tall at a height of 186 centimeters. He has a light skin tone, however you can still detect a slight tan. His face is angular with a narrow mouth and chin. Cedric is described as having unusual amber eyes. They are very stunning and distract others easily. He wears glasses when he is alone, but uses contacts otherwise. Cedric keeps a closely maintained hairstyle. He combs his hair in a way that covers the right side of his face, but in a neat way. Cedric's hair is dark chestnut in color, straying to an auburn at the end of the hair covering his face much like a Staraptor.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Braces {Opt}: None

Make-Up{Opt}: None

Clothes: Cedric wears a perfectly white dress shirt, usually with a loose hanging black tie. He also wears black dress trousers and black or dark brown dress shoes to complete his work outfit. Sometimes he'll wear a black trench coat if he is teaching outside.

Personality: Cedric has a persona that is difficult to ignore. His polished image and excellent social skills get him noticed wherever he goes, success seeming to come easily to him. Others often think of him as self-assured, attractive, clever, accomplished, and charismatic. Although he is seductive, outgoing, and vital on the outside, he seldom feels like this on the inside, and he will drive himself extremely hard to prove to others that he really is self-assured and accomplished. He rarely lets his guard down and if he feels threatened or insecure in any way he may over-empathize his polished public image to compensate. Unfortunately, this can lead to conceited, arrogant, or superficial words or behavior that can alienate the very people he seeks to impress.

Hobbies: Teaching, socialising, and battling.

Likes: Impressing people, flirting with the female students, combing his hair, nice aromas, battling, teaching, drinking wines, and various bird or flying-related things.

Dislikes: Pastas, being underground or in close spaces, pungent smells, flaws, and comparisons.

Favorite Food: Ironically his favorite food is merlot grapes.

Least Favorite Food: Cedric absolutely despises any sort of pasta related foods.

Favorite Color: Red

Least Favorite Color: Yellow

Strong Suits: Cedric possesses compelling charm, has great enthusiasm, and is always willing to talk and engage in activities with other people.

Weak Points: Cedric is not confident with his outside appearance, and has an excessively high opinion of his abilities and worth.

Attacks: Aerial Ace, Close Combat, Whirlwind, and Brave Bird.

Which Class Does He/She Teach?: Survival Tactics

History: Cedric's past is nothing too extreme; when he was small he was often considered the 'ugly Ducklett' when compared to his older siblings. Now at an older age, he is obsessed with his looks. He has always wanted to be a teacher, and as soon as he could, applied for the job.

Family: Father, mother, older brother, and older sister.

Who do you think they might be friends with?: Anyone really.

Theme Song(s): 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship

Quote(s) N/A

Notes: {Anything else I may need to know about}: None

* * *

**Phew -_-"**

**Sorry I had to do all these separate chapters - I had it all in one chapter, but, it wouldn't show up. Possibly because the chapter was over thirty-six thousand words, but, oh well.**

**I want to thank everyone who's sent in their OC's, and, yes, I am still accepting, I promise! ^_^ **

**Hopefully, the next update will be the final one, and then we can get onto the actual fanfiction (whoop whoop)**

**Til next time, though;**

**Ciao~**


	8. Forum

_Update:_

Hey ya'll!

I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm still accepting OC's, and stuff, but, there's a forum I have on here that talks about rules and pairings, and other events and stuff, that'll be posted at a later date.

forum/Pokemon-Gijinka-High-School-Forum/118360/

If you haven't already checked it out, please, do so, kay?

Thanks,

Eclipse.


	9. Update after likea year!

Hi guys! Long time no see, huh? Sorry I've taken so long. If you've looked at the forums recently, you already know why. But, for those of you who haven't been on there, let me explain why:

School. I've had a lot of different things to do this school year, and some huge things came up, and I had to battle with that, as well as bullying I've had to deal with from this girl from my school, who creates multiple accounts and just flames me...I actually got off of fanfiction for a while, because I couldn't deal with her shit. But, everything's okay now. I've blocked her accounts, and, if she makes any more (and I'd be able to tell if it was her), I'll just continue blocking them.

Well, anyways, I want to make some announcements before I present our current character list (I'm still accepting characters, and still in need of faculty). First of all, I need a cover for this story. Quite frankly, I can't make anything worth a flying shit. So, if you're interested in doing a cover for the story, or really any artwork or whatever for this story, please contact me at pokemongijinkahighff gmail . com (removing the spaces), sending in your beautiful, gorgeous artwork. Also, some of the characters don't have a full schedule. If you guys could would you please look over to see if you sent in a full one or not, and then pm or leave a review saying your character's full schedule, or if you just want me to make it? Thank you.

Well, anyways, I'll show you our current characters now. Thank you to all who've submitted your characters to me, so far! I can't wait to write about them! :)

* * *

**-9th graders-**

Lola Storm

Aria Sparks

Ivory Blizzard

Ava Jay Savery

Dean

Jason Kanji

Mak Vians

Mira Kings

Kendra Price

Max Rogers

Selena

Gwendolyn Freyr

Benjamin Sullivan

Vala Dark

Midnight Wright

Mion

Eric Whiteman

Bianca "Bade" Yamagata

Azura Yamagata

Gabriella Miller

Amber Alan

Ellie Oliver

Figment Zwirrklop

Trevor Tangle

Al Un

Glimmer Icetia

Jayden Adams

Casey Gil

* * *

**-10th Graders-**

Akako

Dusk

Miku Sonosaki

Yuuto

Darling Sampson

Rose Petals

Derek Shawn

Samantha Surge

Sasha Kulkarni

Yomi

Johnathon Cain

Vincent Maybell

Lerisa Hayther

Kyler Williams

Tommy Waters

Green Razor

Hope Sutton

RazeShinobi

Kuroi Tsuki

* * *

**-Juniors-**

Destiny Walkers

Alexis Schram

Scarlett Friedman

Phil Luciano

Lola "Lala" Evans

Laurel DuMont

Kaizen Bursyamo

Fiametta Goukuzaru

Peter Chevalliar

Ouran Veritas

Logan Ritze

Cyrus Zagato Nick

Cliffs

* * *

**-Seniors-**

Ryan Burns

Sophia Smith

Kurtis Akunin

Lava Buoko

Christopher Jones

Dallas Blu

Oberon Mustafa

Elizabeth Rose

Cassandra Cast_ (form said she was in ninth grade, but, i hope you don't mind that I moved her up to the senior class, because she's 19, and we need more seniors...sorry)_

Abby Von Strum

* * *

**-Faculty-**

James Yamagata - Guidence Counselor

Amanda Davidson - Nurse

Alison Woods - Librarian

Tyler Sutton - Principal

Brad Moore - Art

Patricia Mist - Style

Cole Smith - Survival Tactics

Alex Sullivan - Strategy

Chase Alt - Battle Class

Henry Soren - Astronomy

Cedric Merlot - Survival Tactics

Luna Fiesta - Counselor

Jenny Ming - Battle Class

Melody Mondain - Vocal Music/Dance

Gideon Avidus - History of Pokemon _(was battle, but since I already have two battle class Pokemon...I really wanted to use him, and I know you said I could use him for whatever, but I hope this works out with you!)_

Grace Melodi - Orchestra/Instrumental Music

Jason Burns - Methods of Evolution


End file.
